Book Four: Air
by aka Arashi
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. We believed we'd saved the world by defeating Ozai and ending the war. But as the dust settled, new conflicts arose. And that was just the beginning... Canon pairings, Continuation Fic
1. The Festival

**Author's Notes (11-16-08): **This is a slightly edited and extended version of a story I originally started posting on Avatarspirit. You can find the most current chapters on ASN and eventually I'll be showcasing Book Four fanart on my dA account (any artists out there? ;D). Check out my profile for more information and links!

**Credits: **Big thanks to my sister, Elin, and Leona for betaing and to the ASN people for their constructive comments and advice - particularly Tophsmygirl (my official pimp) and VoodooWeasel/AvocadoLove.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar belongs to other people. This story was written for fun, not profit.

**"Water, Earth, Fire, Air. We believed we'd saved the world by defeating Ozai and ending the war. But as the dust settled, new conflicts arose. And that was just the beginning...**

**"One hundred years of war had left the nations torn and divided. It was in Ba Sing Se, the great Earth Kingdom capital, that representatives from the Three Nations gathered to talk of Peace. **

**"My friends and I were hailed as heroes and we worked tirelessly to help bridge the gaps between our nations. A few weeks had passed since the end of the war but it was impossible to say if our efforts were making a difference…**

**"And although Aang never talked about it, I could tell he was worried about the future; not just of the nations, but of the Avatar as well. Once he was gone, how would the next Avatar learn airbending? Was the cycle broken? **

**"As summer drew to a close, we faced the changing winds of fall; the Season of Air, the season of peace... I've come to realize something: No matter what may change, the world will always need the Avatar."**

**Book Four:**

**Air**

**Chapter One:**

**The Festival**

His crutch made a light tapping noise against the stone street as Sokka made his way home to Team Avatar's permanent Ba Sing Se accommodations. After Zuko's coronation, the group had come to visit the newly liberated city. Officially, they were there to open up political ties between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Unofficially, they were there to relax and enjoy Iroh's recently reopened tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon.

Sokka didn't claim to know much about tea, but thoughts of a warm bed or a hot cup of Iroh's finest were the only things keeping him on his feet. He stifled a yawn and caught a friendly yet totally unexpected pat on the shoulder that nearly sent him toppling, unbalanced as he was with one good leg and a single crutch.

"Sorry." Zuko's voice was rough with apology and Sokka couldn't help but find it strange to hear something like compassion coming from his old enemy.

"It's fine," Sokka assured him, regaining his balance. "I'm just tired." Tired was an understatement, but Sokka wasn't about to voice his complaints of the day.

"Me too," Zuko agreed, and something in his tone implied he knew exactly how Sokka was feeling. A semi-awkward silence ensued as the two continued on their way. Zuko cleared his throat. "Don't let today get to you. You're doing great work in there."

"Compliments and apologies?" Sokka teased, deflecting the issue. "Who are you and what did you do with the old Fire Lord?"

"Ha ha," Zuko replied dryly.

"Hey, y'know, don't be afraid to really laugh when something's funny. That was a good joke."

Zuko eyed him skeptically. "It was?"

"Absolutely." Sokka counted off the finer points of comedy with his free hand. "It had perfect timing, perfect execution, perfect inflection, and if you consider the circumstances, what with you being the _new_ Fire Lord and your dad being all evil and..." His crutch struck the edge of a slightly raised block in the path and before Zuko could catch him, he face-planted into the street.

Zuko's burst of laughter was genuine but Sokka wasn't about to congratulate him on a lesson learned.

"Stupid rock!" Sokka kicked back at the offending stone without thinking and spent the next five seconds rolling on his back, gripping his leg and trying to keep his eyes from watering. "Ow ow ow! Stupid, stupid rock! Stupid city full of stupid rocks!"

"Well this is the _Earth_ Kingdom," Zuko laughed. "What do you expect?"

"I expect a little gratitude!" Sokka sat up slowly and held his leg to his chest protectively. "I saved your life, rocks!" He glowered and pointed accusingly at the stones. "If it weren't for me you'd be ash right now."

"I'm sure they're very grateful." Zuko held out his hand. "Can we go now before anyone sees a respected war hero and the Fire Lord acting like a couple of crazy kids?"

"That probably wouldn't help our negotiations with the Peace Council," Sokka agreed reluctantly, souring at the thought of pompous nobles, ridiculous demands, and rampant arrogance. He sighed and straightened his leg, wincing as he recalled the events of the day.

"Maybe you should have your sister take a look at it... She really helped with my wounds."

"My leg's healing fine," Sokka informed him curtly. "I could go without the crutch right now if I wanted, but that's not what's on my mind." He leaned back, staring up at the cloudless night sky. The moon was a mere crescent, its light casting a soft glow over the sprawling city. "I messed up today, didn't I?"

Zuko stared up at the moon to avoid making eye-contact, his mouth set in a thin line.

Sokka frowned. "I knew it."

Zuko sighed and sat down in the street, facing him. The moonlight gleamed against the white of his skin, contrasting starkly with the darkness of his scar. "Not everyone was born to be a diplomat. Maybe you should consider yourself lucky?"

"I can whip up a battle plan in five minutes, but ask me to help negotiate peace and I flop. What does that say about me?"

"Hey, my first council meeting wasn't exactly a success." Zuko pointed to his scar. "It takes time."

"I'm not so sure. My whole life I've thought about pretty much three things; food, girls, and defeating the Fire Nation." He paused, rubbing his chin. "Not necessarily in that order."

Zuko shrugged. "How do you think I feel? I'm answering for the crimes of my father and my father's father, and his father before him; one hundred years of cruelty and tyranny..." He stood up and pretended to address the Peace Council. "Hey, Fire Lord Zuko, here. Sorry about the mess."

Sokka snorted appreciatively. "Yeah, that's rough."

"No matter what I say or do, it's not enough to please everyone."

"Well at least you didn't suggest that the nobility of the Three Nations donate half their wealth to rebuilding..."

They both cringed.

"That did _not_ go over well. You might as well have suggested they give up their rights and titles and become normal citizens."

"I was going to," Sokka grumbled. "It's not like it would be such a bad thing. All the division between people is what started the war in the first place. And now we sit around all day arguing about who's got it the worst, and the worst part is, the people who really got hurt by the war don't have anyone there to stand up for them."

"Not true," Zuko said. "They've got us."

"Well, talking isn't getting us anywhere."

Zuko smirked at the irony and held out his hand. "C'mon."

* * *

Katara and Suki didn't look up from their game of Pai Sho when Zuko and Sokka returned. Toph was sprawled on the floor with Momo curled up on top of her, both fast asleep.

"Welcome back," Katara said off-handedly, contemplating her next move. Suki had her on the defensive, but she wasn't planning on going down without a fight.

Zuko hung up their councilor robes and leaned Sokka's crutch against the wall while Sokka grunted in reply and limped past their table. Suki watched him go by. "No crutch, tough guy?"

Sokka went to the crude drawing he'd pinned to the wall to commemorate their happy memories of victory. He took it down, crumpling it. Katara tore herself from the game and gave her brother a look of dry amusement. "Well hello there, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Haven't seen you in a while, how you been?"

Toph stirred, upsetting Momo's position. The flying lemur jumped on the table, scattering Suki's captured Pai Sho tiles.

Sokka glared as he continued crumpling his drawing. "You know that euphoria we've all been feeling since Aang defeated Ozai?"

"Yeah?"

"Mine's gone now."

"Aww." Suki made a game winning move and then gave her undivided attention. "Did something happen?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Zuko came over, removing his Fire Lord clip and shaking his hair loose. "He just made a fool of himself in front of the leaders of the free world, no biggie."

Sokka threw up his arms in disgust. "This was all fun at first!"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "You mean when they were holding banquets in our honor every night?"

"Well, yeah..."

Katara rolled her eyes.

Sokka made a dismissive gesture with his hands. "Whatever. Where's Aang? 'Cuz I'm saddling up Appa and yip yipping outta here tonight. You with me, Momo?" Momo jumped on his head, curling his tail around his forehead like a fuzzy crown.

Katara sighed, used to her brother's antics. "Sokka, relax. You're tired and cranky. Everything will look better in the morning."

"I'm not cranky!"

A gust of wind heralded the arrival of the single most powerful person in the world. An orange blur spiraled through the window and rolled to his feet, staff in hand. Aang tossed off his ceremonial Avatar robes and blew them away with airbending, stripping down to his usual outfit.

Toph yawned. "Nice entrance, Twinkle Toes."

"Gah! I'm sick of Ba Sing Se!" If Aang had had hair, he would have been pulling it in frustration. "Really really sick of it."

Sokka couldn't help but notice Katara's look of genuine concern. She caught Aang's robes before they hit the floor. "What happened, Aang?"

"It's what's NOT happening that's irritating me!"

Sokka rounded on his sister. "See? Even Aang agrees with me."

"Hush Sokka, this is different. Aang probably has good reason to feel the way he does."

"I have good reasons," Sokka replied defensively, "just because I didn't _share_ them."

Aang turned to face the young water tribe warrior. "Sokka... I heard what happened today at the Peace Council."

Sokka gulped. "I can explain..."

"You don't need to. I agree with you. The wealthy people are being unreasonable. There are hundreds and thousands of refugees in the city who want to go home and rebuild their old lives, but the Peace Council is more concerned with stupid stuff like deciding who's going to pay for repairs to the Earth King's Palace. Which is ridiculous since the Earth King is still missing and nobody can even decide who's supposed to be in charge!" Aang finished his rant, huffing. He took a deep calming breath and straightened up. "We're wasting our time here." He turned away from his friends and looked out the window, adding in a slightly softer voice, "_I'm_ wasting my time here."

Katara went toward him, but before she could think of something encouraging to say, Aang jumped in surprise and slid behind her, using her body as a shield.

"Aang, what the...?"

The door opened before she could finish her question. Former liaison and one time bureaucratic leader of Occupied Ba Sing Se, Joo Dee, stepped into their living quarters unannounced and uninvited. Her smile was still the same, even though Long Feng's brainwashing had been largely undone. "Avatar Aang," she addressed Katara, easily spotting the slightly smaller figure of the young monk. "You left so suddenly; we had to postpone the meeting until the morning."

Aang stepped out to face the order-crazed woman. "I'm not going back to your meetings. In fact, we've decided to leave Ba Sing Se." Aang glanced at Katara and when she didn't object he added, "Tomorrow, first light."

Toph sat up, fully awake. "We're leaving? Excellent!"

Sokka put his arm around Suki, grinning smugly and tossing a thumbs-up to Zuko who leaned back against the wall, watching in contemplative silence. Momo jumped from Sokka to Aang, excited.

"You mustn't!" Joo Dee was shocked. "We've been planning the festival in your honor. It would be a great disservice to the Peace Council and the Three Nations' Dignitaries if you were to leave."

"I'm sure you'll think of something appropriate to say to them," Sokka joked.

"But you don't understand. This festival is to commemorate not only the end of the war, but also the rise of the world's newest young leaders."

"We get it." Toph dug in her ear, flicking away a piece of ear wax. "You want to throw us more parties. It's flattering, but there are better uses for our time."

Joo Dee sighed. "I was supposed to keep this a secret until the festival, but you leave me no choice. You see, by popular vote of the Peace Council and representatives of the Three Nations, each of you is to be given a title more befitting your status as Heroes of the New World."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Titles? Last I checked it was you people who keep reminding Katara and me that we're just Water Tribe _peasants_."

"That's exactly the point!" Joo Dee gained momentum and her smile broadened. "Your father has been officially recognized by the Council as Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe."

Sokka shrugged. "Dad's always been the Chief. It's pretty much an honorary title."

"But don't you see? Like the Northern Water Tribe, your tribe has been acknowledged by the other nations. Rule of the South will be passed down your family line for all time."

"Wait." Katara shot a look at her brother, seeing her surprise mirrored on his face. "Are you saying...? Sokka and I are going to be prince and princess of the Southern Water Tribe?"

"That is correct, Princess Katara." Joo Dee inclined her head respectfully. Aang's jaw dropped and the rest of the group stood dumbfounded. "Not to mention, the Bei Fong family has been granted nobility. Your parents will arrive tomorrow for the festivities, Lady Toph."

Toph sputtered, "My parents??"

Sokka recovered from his shock enough to laugh, "Lady Toph, that's a good one."

Toph glared in no particular direction. "Keep laughing, _Prince _Sokka. At least I had the proper upbringing to pull it off."

"Prince Sokka." Suki squeezed his waist. "I kinda like the sound of it."

Sokka set his jaw stubbornly. "I don't."

Joo Dee turned to appraise him. "You've been given a great honor."

"I've been given nothing."

Joo Dee's smile didn't falter, but something in her expression cooled. "Commander Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors have been assigned the position of Honor Guard for the Peace Council. And of course, Avatar Aang could be given no higher honor and no higher respect than he already enjoys."

Aang snorted.

Zuko stepped forward from his place against the wall and Joo Dee turned to him slowly.

"Thank you, Administrator. We will remain in Ba Sing Se for one more day. I recommend you rush the preparations for the festival if you want us to attend." It was an obvious dismissal, but Joo Dee only smiled. Zuko narrowed his eyes, the scar tissue pulling at the left side of his face. "You're dismissed."

The woman bowed and backed out of the house, closing the door behind her silently. A collective shudder ran through the group.

"She still gives me the creeps," Sokka said, sliding his arm from around Suki's shoulders and making his way toward the Pai Sho table and the sleeping quarters beyond. He paused, glancing at the game. "Nice, Katara."

Katara sighed. "I know. It's the third game in a row I've lost to Suki."

"Not so." He smirked. "You've got her in three moves."

Suki turned her chair, straddling it and staring at the board intently. "Not possible. I've practically won."

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is, _Commander _Suki?"

Suki laughed. "You're on, _your highness_."

Sokka cracked his knuckles and took Katara's seat, Katara crowding close to watch the game. Zuko glanced at Aang, who seemed lost in thought, absently scratching Momo behind the ears. They both had more than enough on their minds, but Zuko had to add one more concern to his growing list. Joo Dee's behavior toward him had been even colder than usual.

The game lasted all of five minutes.

"I don't believe it." Suki blinked in disbelief, impressed in spite of herself. "You've been practicing with General Iroh, haven't you?"

Sokka leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. "And Master Piandao." He yawned and stretched. "Sleepy time." He got to his feet but slipped on one of Momo's scattered tiles, barely catching himself on the edge of the table.

Suki went to his side and slid under his arm. "Ok, see, that's why people with broken legs usually use some sort of support. Like the perfectly good crutch by the door."

"I've got all the support I need right here." He smiled and Suki felt her own knees go weak.

Toph gagged. "Get a room."

"Great idea, Toph." Sokka steered himself and Suki toward the sleeping quarters.

The blind earthbender called after them, "Preferably in a different district!"

Zuko looked at Katara. "I think I just figured out why he doesn't want you to heal him."

* * *

The sun had barely risen when Aang awoke to the sound of someone knocking on their front door. Groggy, but not altogether surprised, he opened it to find a small army of personal attendants and the Earth King's royal outfitters.

He rubbed at his eye. "Can I help you?"

The attendants bowed in unison and their supervisor stepped forward. "No, Avatar Aang, _we_ are here to help _you_." The group pushed past Aang and started setting up.

Katara came from the sleeping quarters, dressed in her pajamas and looking half asleep. "Aang, did I hear someone knock?" She blinked and looked at the invasion force setting up a siege in their living room. Their weapons included pins and scissors, bolts of expensive silk fabric, breakfast, and grooming supplies, but somehow it was no less threatening. Katara put her hands on her hips. "Did Sokka order room service again?"

Aang whispered across the room, "I think Joo Dee sent them."

The supervisor bowed low to Katara. "We are here to help you prepare for the festivities, Princess Katara."

Katara blushed and stammered, "Uh, well, um, I guess that's ok."

"The Peace Council wants you to look your best for the Festival. Dignitaries from all over the world have come to pay their respects. It is our honor to assist you this fine day."

"Um, thanks?" Katara looked at Aang who shrugged. He'd become too used to the Earth Kingdom's tendency to overdo ceremony. One more reason he was ready to leave.

The supervisor smiled from Aang to Katara, eerily reminiscent of Joo Dee. There was a distinct possibility that she had been similarly brainwashed. "Are the others still asleep?"

"Well, Zuko and Mai are at General Iroh's place," Aang began.

The woman sniffed haughtily. "I'm sure the _Fire Lord_ has his own retainers." She snapped her fingers and three attendants disappeared down the hallway. Sokka's yelp of surprise would have been funny under any other circumstance. They dragged him out, wrapped in his blanket. Suki came quietly, but Toph had metalbended the lock on her door and the attendant was still pounding, asking her politely to come out.

"Wuz goin' on?" Sokka's early morning eloquence was somewhat lacking. Before Katara could explain he noticed the tray of breakfast food, perking up instantly. "Ooo, bacon." Momo jumped up out of nowhere and joined him stuffing his face.

Suki ruffled his hair affectionately. "Sometimes I'm jealous of your simplicity."

"You gonna let her talk about you like that, Momo?"

Momo chittered away at Suki while Sokka resumed stuffing face. The attendants, obviously unaccustomed to Sokka's eating rituals watched with mild looks of horror and shock.

The supervisor turned to Katara. "Is he planning on doing this at the banquet tonight?"

"I don't think he plans his meals that far ahead."

Aang laughed. "You'd be surprised, Katara."

She slapped her forehead comically. "You're right. What am I saying?" The group shared in a laugh while the attendants' looks of horror deepened. If they thought it couldn't get any worse, they were sadly mistaken when Toph finally made her appearance. Hair wild and covered in dirt, she was every personal groomer's worst nightmare.

They rolled up their sleeves, putting Team Avatar on alert. The supervisor gave her troops an encouraging nod, "Alright ladies, let's get started."

* * *

Zuko was still staring in shock. "You guys look... um..." he turned to his girlfriend for help, but Mai was holding back her thoughts. "Good...?"

"Really?" Aang asked, looking down at his ridiculously extravagant new Avatar robes.

"He's lying," Mai replied. "You look like a bunch of circus performers."

"I thought your best friend used to be a circus performer?" Katara asked coolly.

"Then I guess you could consider me an expert."

Sokka threw off his not quite authentic polar bear headdress. The Earth Kingdom had an interesting idea of what traditional Water Tribe apparel looked like, and Sokka was sweating buckets under the bulky layers of fur. "This is getting out of hand. I am NOT jumping through any more of their flaming hoops."

"It's a good thing," Mai said dryly. "You'd probably catch fire."

Zuko was trying to come up with a way to defuse the situation when his uncle arrived with his tea things. Iroh's eyes widened at the sight of them, but he quickly covered his surprise. "My, doesn't everyone look regal? It seems the Earth Kingdom is finally taking you all seriously."

Sokka looked unconvinced. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Iroh winked. "It could be. But at the very least, you should all make very strong impressions."

Katara's shoulders slumped. "Or very _wrong_ impressions." She pointed at Sokka. "The Southern Water Tribe doesn't wear nearly that many animal skins, and there's no way I'd survive five minutes in the South Pole dressed like this." She held her hands to the side so they could all get a view of her outfit, or rather, her lack of outfit. A few pieces of strategically placed animal hides covered her important parts, and a thin layer of silk fabric covered the rest.

Momo peeked out from behind Aang and mewled mournfully. Aang knew how he was feeling, but he still felt slightly torn. He loosened the collar of his robes, hoping nobody had noticed his blush. "Maybe we can ask Joo Dee to ...?"

"You called?"

Everyone jumped as the woman in questioned seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"Um, we were just talking, and Katara and Sokka think their new outfits give a sort of wrong impression about the Southern Water Tribe."

Joo Dee smiled. "The Royal Outfitters are very good at their job. They accentuate a person's bearing and personality, reflecting your inner greatness in your outer apparel."

Sokka crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. "Did my _inner_ _greatness_ slaughter all the animals in the South Pole?"

Joo Dee didn't miss a beat. "I'm not sure. Maybe, yes?"

"Then I suppose I just don't _have_ any inner greatness?" Katara commented, her voice not quite as confident as her brother's. "Since, y'know, I don't seem to have any outer apparel."

Joo Dee merely smiled.

Katara tried a different approach. "What we mean to say is; these outfits make us look primitive and savage."

"Your people live in igloos and tents made of animal skins, yes?"

"Well, yes."

"And you live off the land, correct? Hunting and fishing?"

"Sure, but..."

"I'm not sure I understand the problem." Joo Dee smiled. "The parade starts in one hour, we expect you to be at the assigned meeting place on time." She disappeared as quickly as she came.

"There's a parade?" Zuko asked. "Why haven't I been informed of this?"

"I'm sure they just forgot to tell you," Aang replied. "We did rush their preparations a lot."

Sokka picked up the imitation polar bear headdress in resignation. "I'm so glad Dad isn't here to see this. If I'd known this was what they'd put us through, I would have gone with him when he went home." He sighed and plopped the headdress in place. "Oh well, too late now."

"True," Iroh said, "but it's never too late for a cup of tea. Who wants jasmine?"

* * *

The Earth Kingdom pulled out all the stops for the parade. As many doubts as the group had been having about their time in Ba Sing Se, none of them could ignore the intoxicating feeling of excitement in the air. Every day in the city had been a day of celebration since the war ended, but this was the first official appearance Aang and his companions had made to the population at large.

People cheered wildly and waved, throwing flowers and calling out to the young heroes by name; squealing with joy when one of them turned to look.

Aang's blush had become permanent and a smile, wave or display of bending prowess from the young Avatar caused women of all ages to faint and swoon. Most of the time he rode atop Appa's head; the flying bison had been groomed and braided with lace and flowers for the occasion and small children would run forward to tuck their own contributions in his fur as they passed.

Momo zipped through the air, receiving offerings of fruits and nuts from fans on the sidelines.

Katara rode on Appa's back, feeling like some kind of primitive queen of beauty. Men threw white roses to her, and the saddle was nearly overflowing with them. She waved and smiled as people cheered, "Princess Katara, Princess Katara, Princess Katara!" Drums of water had been strapped to Appa for her bending pleasure and Katara made sure the people of Ba Sing Se recognized her for more than her scanty apparel.

Toph might not have been able to see the crowds, but she could feel the energy, the very ground itself humming under her feet. Stories of her metalbending had preceded her and people pushed forward, past the parade security to have her metalbend items into new shapes. According to the cheering crowds and her own inflated ego, she was truly the greatest Earthbending Master ever.

Mounted astride an eight hundred pound armored polar leopard on loan from a private collector of exotic animals, Sokka had abandoned all dignity and restraint, taking to the attention like a fish to water. Brandishing a spear far too valuable ever to be used in actual combat, he flexed and posed for the crowd, rearing the massive polar leopard on its hind legs for added effect. People chanted his name and warriors and soldiers in the crowd drew their weapons in salute as he passed.

Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors flanked the small procession on either side, and stretching before and after them for a mile in both directions were street performers, acrobats, earth and waterbending performers, marching bands, floats, and every kind of portable entertainment imaginable. Merchants sold dolls and images of the young heroes, some even claiming to have locks of hair from Appa or the girls.

The entertainment district of the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se had been transformed for the Festival and it was here that the procession finally came to a glorious stop, the setting sun as a backdrop. In front of a giant fountain in the middle of an enormous courtyard, Aang and the gang mounted a twenty foot stage to the deafening roar of the crowd.

Joo Dee waited at the top, smiling with her arms wide in greeting. It took five minutes to quiet the crowd, and ten minutes again after Sokka and Toph told the audience to "give it up for Team Avatar."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Joo Dee began her speech and a hush fell over the crowd. "Citizens of the Free World!" People cheered and she held her hands up for silence before continuing. "Today we celebrate the end of The One Hundred Year War! Today we celebrate our liberation from the clutches of the Fire Tyrant!" The cheering became hisses and boos at mention of Ozai. "Today I give you the Earth Kingdom's newest heroes!" She gestured behind her, and earthbenders standing in position around the fountain clenched their fists and stomped the ground in unison. A pedestal erupted from the water and giant lifelike statues of each of them formed from the stone as Joo Dee called their names.

"Avatar Aang! Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Upper Houses! Princess Katara and Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe! Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors!"

While the audience went wild, Aang stared at the stone representations of his friends, immortalized for all time. He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to be feeling, but he knew it probably wasn't the feeling of growing dread in the pit of his stomach.

Aang turned away from the statue and faced his friends. "Hey guys?"

Toph picked up on Aang's confusion and doubt first, quickly elbowing Sokka in the ribs to pull the young warrior back to his senses. Katara and Suki joined them, huddling close so they could hear Aang over the din.

"Where's Zuko? Shouldn't he be up here with us by now?"

Joo Dee chose that moment to signal the crowd for silence. "And now we start a new tradition! This evening we celebrate the unification of the elements and the great nations they represent! Let it begin!"

A thousand lanterns were lit simultaneously as Earth Kingdom fireworks exploded in the sky. Earthbenders and waterbenders performed amazing feats of synchronized bending while music filled the courtyard. People danced and swayed, the colors of their clothing mingling in a sea of greens, blues, oranges, and yellows.

Joo Dee cried out in exaltation, "The First Annual Festival of Earth, Air, Water and _Light_!"

* * *

"LIGHT!?"

The cacophony of the revelers was so great that Aang's outburst went unnoticed by all but those on the stage. Joo Dee seemed unaware of the precarious position she was in, but the rest of the group could tell Aang was angry enough to do something drastic.

"Is something the matter?" Joo Dee's smile was full of innocence and venom.

"I don't know?" Aang yelled. "Maybe we should ask the _Light _Nation? Oh wait, I guess they aren't HERE right now! What'd you do, lock them up in their houses!?"

"Avatar Aang, what are you talking about?"

"Zuko should be up here on this stage with us right now! He should have a statue on that ridiculous pedestal!"

Joo Dee faked a look of confusion. "Why would we honor the ones who _started _the war in a _Peace _Memorial?"

"Zuko didn't start it! Without Zuko I wouldn't have been able to defeat Ozai and your precious city would be burned to the ground!"

"You can't expect us to forget what the Fire Nation did just because one member of their entire nation turned traitor to their evil ways?"

"ONE!?" The wind howled with Aang's anger. "What about Iroh!? What about Mai and Ty Lee!? What about Jeong Jeong and Piandao!? What about all the Fire Nation citizens and soldiers who were caught up in the war just like everyone else!?"

Sokka stabbed his spear into the floor and removed his headdress slowly, dropping it to the ground. His eyes were hard and cold. "You _used _us."

"You _let_ yourselves be used," Joo Dee retorted, smile forgotten. "Foolish children. You don't know how the world works. You're better off listening to the advice of your elders and doing what you're told."

Sokka took an angry step toward her, pointing his finger in accusation but his words got stuck in his throat. He slowly curled his fingers into a fist and lowered his hand.

Joo Dee laughed as he backed down. "You know I'm right, don't you? Maybe you're really not as simple as the Peace Council has come to believe?"

Sokka flinched and turned away. "We're done here." He started limping toward the stairs and Suki quickly caught up to him, taking his elbow. Toph shook her head in frustration before following in their wake.

Katara stayed behind. "Aang, c'mon."

Aang stood his ground, trembling with repressed rage. There were so many things they could say to Joo Dee to put her in her place, but Katara had learned enough about Earth Kingdom politics to know that it would have no effect. Sokka was right, they had to walk away. The celebration went on around them, the people oblivious to the power struggle happening on stage.

"We don't want to make a spectacle," Katara reminded Aang. "Things are bad enough already."

"I can't leave it like this..."

"Aang, you have to."

"No, Katara, I _can't_." His eyes were still locked with Joo Dee's and it was to her that he spoke next. "I am the Avatar, and by my nature I am Air, Water, Earth, _and_ Fire. This festival is a mockery, and since there aren't any other firebenders here to stand up for themselves, I'll have to do it myself."

A single trickle of sweat betrayed Joo Dee's nervousness. "You wouldn't dare."

Aang grinned and his eyes seemed to glow with inner fire as the wind picked up, swirling around him. "Actually, I would." He floated into the air, his extravagant robes shredding. The people finally took notice. The crowd cheered, expecting some kind of Avatar show.

They got their wish.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Aang's voice cut through the noise and seemed to echo through the courtyard and beyond. "There will be a slight change to tonight's festivities!" He focused his energy, reaching inside himself to the source of life and heat. "I know you're all still afraid of the Fire Nation! I know it's hard to forgive and forget! But the war is over, and now it's time to learn to live together in Peace and Friendship!" He held his hands out from his body to either side, palms facing down toward the line of lanterns encircling the courtyard.

"Light is FIRE!"

He pulled his arms in and then pushed them up into the air, calling on the flames inside each of the lanterns. They roared to life, burning through the wood and paper, transforming themselves into raging torches. Aang reached out, fueling the flames with his energy. The fires burned higher, twisting and dancing around Aang as he rose into the sky.

"Fire is LIFE!"

Aang launched himself straight at the ground like a comet, slamming into the fountain and shooting a spray of water over everyone within fifty feet. Upon impact a new statue burst forth from the pedestal. Fire Lord Zuko, standing tall and proud, joined his friends and allies in stone-hewn immortality.

* * *

"Welcome back."

Joo Dee entered the dimly lit meeting chamber and glanced around the room at the shadowy figures. She swallowed nervously before taking a seat at the table.

"How was the festival?"

"As you predicted," Joo Dee replied. "The Avatar couldn't stay quiet."

"Excellent. And the Bei Fong's?"

"They've been informed of recent events, and they completely agree: The Avatar and his friends aren't the right crowd for their daughter to be associated with. They plan on speaking to her tonight."

One of the figures scoffed. "I still don't understand what the point of all this is. Where I'm from, we deal with our problems directly."

"You weren't here," the first man explained patiently, "so you may not have heard the story of how the Avatar took down the Fire Nation's Great Drill before it could breech the Outer Wall."

"Is this going to be a long story?"

"A short one. The clever little group decided to attack the massive construct from the inside, hitting key points before delivering a final devastating blow."

"And we care because?"

The general spoke up. "Because we're doing the same thing. They won't see the danger until it's too late."

His companion nodded in agreement and added, "It is all part of the plan."

The first man placed his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers. "The Avatar's greatest strength is his friends. Take them away, and he's nothing."


	2. The Winds of Change

**Author's Notes: **This chapter received some major edits from my original version and I'm still not entirely happy with it, but what can you do?

**Credits: **Big thanks to Leona, Myah, and my sis.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar belongs to other people. This story was written for fun, not profit.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?

Startled, the young man jumped and went for his weapon, but an iron grip on his wrist stopped him short. Face to face in the light of the moon, the two men appraised each other coolly.

"Oh, it's you." The young man sneered and pulled his wrist free, rubbing it. "Last I heard Ba Sing Se was a free city. I can come and go as I please."

"If the earthbender was home she would have seen you skulking out here."

"You said she was blind?"

"I also said she uses earthbending to read her surroundings and everything and anyone in them." He paused. "Let me put it simply; if you're standing on the earth or anything connected to it, she can probably see you."

The younger man glanced down at his feet, lifting one to inspect the stonework. "That seems like an unfair advantage."

"Many have tried and failed to get close to the Avatar because of her unique skills. You need to have patience. We've been demoralizing key members of their group and soon enough that strain will show."

"And then what happens?"

"And then you get what you're after."

The young man placed his hand on the hilt of his weapon and stared across the street at the softly glowing window. The light flickered as a shadow moved past and the young man tightened his grip, anger and jealousy flaring.

"I'd better."

**Book Four:**

**Air**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Winds of Change**

The morning after the festival began like every other morning in Ba Sing Se. The sun rose, followed shortly by Aang. He sat up from the random spot on the floor of the living room where he'd fallen asleep the night before and rubbed the stickiness from his eyes. He had a bedroom, but it was a bit too lavish for his tastes and reminded him of everything he disliked about the big city.

He airbended himself to his feet and stretched, scratching his chest as he wandered out to Appa's stables to feed and water the sky bison. It had taken a lot of explaining to convince the Earth Kingdom that he liked to do his own chores but Appa didn't seem to mind the extra attention when the groomers arrived to brush out his fur and clean between his toes.

By the time Aang returned, Katara was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking a cup of tea and scanning the morning paper.

Aang washed his hands and joined her, glancing toward the bedroom hall. Momo made his appearance and Aang smiled as the lemur started working his way through the breakfast foods that Katara had prepared. "Morning Momo." He turned to Katara but she didn't look up from the paper. "Morning Katara. Where's everybody else?"

"Toph spent the night with her parents, I think, and Suki and Sokka are still asleep." Katara sipped her tea and flipped to the last page of the Ba Sing Se Daily News before setting it aside. "They didn't mention anything about your stunt last night."

It was a conversation Aang had hoped to avoid. He sighed and lowered his head into his arms. "It wasn't a stunt. Zuko deserved to be there."

"I agree with you, Aang," Katara said with a patient smile, "but you know how they like to turn things around. I'm just glad that they didn't make a big deal out of it."

He sighed again and watched Momo ravage the fruit bowl.

"You should eat something," she said, her expression warming.

"I think Momo's got enough appetite for the both of us."

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder and held out a moon peach, smiling encouragingly.

Aang sat up, grinning as he accepted the fruit. "Well, I guess I am kinda hungry." Their fingers brushed and for a long moment, neither of them let go as light blushes crept across their cheeks.

The door slammed open, rattling the very foundations of the house, and one very angry young earthbender stomped by them leaving small craters in the stone floor.

Fruit and blushing forgotten, they watched Toph go, sitting rigidly at attention until she passed into the hallway and slammed her bedroom door.

"Yikes." Was all Aang could think to say and Katara's expression seemed to mirror the thought.

"I wonder what happened with her parents."

"Something bad," Aang guessed and got to his feet to close what was left of the front door. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

Katara frowned uncertainly and went through the rest of the day's mail. As usual, there were a lot of letters of request and general well wishing. Katara had made it one of her daily chores to go through the pile and try and sort out and reply to the important letters, but it was a never ending battle.

Aang was apologizing to their curious neighbors for the noise when he noticed a package on their doorstep. It was long and thin and he would have mistaken it for a broom if not for a black silk ribbon tied around it in a bow. It felt strangely comfortable in his hand. He came back inside and showed it to Katara. "Any idea what this is?"

"I'm not sure, but you've got a letter here, too." She held up a scroll with a matching black ribbon.

Curiosity piqued, Aang set the package on the table and took the letter, reading it out loud. "To Avatar Aang: Consider this gift a late birthday present and a reminder of your past."

Katara blinked in surprise. "Birthday?"

"Present!" Aang dropped the note and tore into the wrapping.

"Aang, you didn't tell me it was your birthday..." She picked up the note. "Who's this from, anyway?"

"It didn't say." Aang shredded the last of the paper and stood, holding the gift before him in awe.

It took Katara a moment to realize what it was. "Is that... an air glider?"

"Not just any air glider!" He tapped the stick on the ground and familiar reddish-orange wings sprang to the sides. Katara stared in amazement as Aang flipped it around, admiring it from every possible angle.

"This is incredible!" He declared finally. "It's like it was handcrafted by the monks!"

"It must be from the Mechanist," Katara mused. "But how'd he know it was your birthday when I didn't even know?"

"Sorry, Katara." He turned to her grinning. "I won't forget next year."

Katara sighed teasingly. "We had to twist Zuko's arm to get him to celebrate his birthday, you kept yours a secret, and Sokka has expressly forbidden me from throwing him a big party. What is it with boys and birthdays?

Aang shrugged and closed his new glider, spinning it through the air in a complicated series of maneuvers. "I didn't really celebrate them growing up and everything's been so hectic lately, it just slipped my mind."

"Well, I'm not letting you off the hook just yet. Maybe Sokka doesn't want a big party, but if we throw one for the both of you he'll have less to complain about."

Aang snickered and finished off the warm-up kata with a downward thrust that sliced through the air. "I'm just a simple one hundred and thirteen year old monk. I don't need a party." He looked up and realized that Katara was staring at him.

They both blushed and Katara smiled shyly, clearing her throat. "You're looking pretty good for a hundred and thirteen year old."

He grinned from ear to ear, ignoring the heat creeping down his neck. "Tell me that again on my _two_ hundred and thirteenth birthday!"

Katara opened her mouth to reply but a loud crash followed by a pained grunt and a general clattering ruined the moment. Katara and Aang looked toward the bedroom hall where Sokka was sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by what must have been two very full armloads of parchments, scrolls, drawing utensils, maps, and other random paraphernalia.

Momo chased a rolling ink bottle while Sokka pushed himself up on his hands, looking for something to blame. "Who put holes here!? In the... solid stone..."

Toph's footprints were unmistakable.

Aang and Katara tried not to giggle as Sokka got to his knees and discovered he'd gotten ink all over his favorite blue tunic. He took it in with a surprising lack of overreaction. That alone would have told Katara and Aang that something was up with him, but the shadows under his eyes and the fact that he hadn't shaved were dead giveaways.

He scowled at the mess he'd made and then scowled up at the two of them, holding his arms to his sides so he didn't smear any more ink. "That's ok. I don't need any help or anything. But thanks for offering."

Katara snorted lightly and rolled her eyes as she and Aang went to her brother's side. Most of the ink came out with a little bit of fancy waterbending. "Are you ok?"

"Never better. You?" He rubbed the top of his left knee, looking sour.

Aang grabbed the nearest parchment and started gathering the rest. "What is all this stuff, Sokka?"

"Just some plans I made," he explained while Katara pulled him to his feet. He put his hand on the wall for balance and didn't make a move to help Aang. "I stayed up all night working on them."

Katara raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What kind of plans?"

He smiled, somehow looking smug and unsure at the same time. "The kind that'll show the Peace Council they can't push us around."

* * *

"I'm not sure about this, Sokka."

"Aang, it's harmless. Believe me; they deserve much worse for the way we've been treated lately. You're the Avatar! Zuko's the Fire Lord! And we all totally saved the world!" He grumbled under his breath, "And they go and try and treat us like a bunch of kids..." He muttered unintelligibly as he glanced over his plans. "Call _me_ simple... show them..." He trailed off, locking his jaw in stubborn determination as the girls finally filed into the room.

Katara came in first with Momo on her shoulder, followed by a groggy looking Suki and an irritated Toph. Suki knelt next to the writing table Sokka was sitting on, holding a cup of green tea in both hands and trying to keep herself from yawning.

"Ok team!" Sokka began with far too much enthusiasm for the early morning. "Yesterday was an embarrassment and today we're going to do something about it."

"But I already did something about it," Aang pointed out from his seat on the floor.

"You did, Aang. And you did a good job. But there's room for improvement and the rest of us deserve a chance to show what we're made of."

"Hey," Toph interrupted, "I've got nothing to prove."

"Does the word team mean anything to you?" He gave her a look that might have had more effect on the visually unimpaired. "There's no 'I' or 'Toph' in team."

"Great," she joked and turned to go.

"You know what I mean!"

Toph snorted and sat down heavily, crossing her arms and legs.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Katara asked, humoring her brother.

"Here we go," Suki whispered before putting the tea to her lips, drinking calmly as Sokka pulled a drawing board from the desk and displayed it proudly.

"Ta da!! I call it, Operation Statuebending!"

A long moment of silence passed and Sokka's grin slowly slipped from his face as he waited for words of praise that were never coming. Aang cocked his head to the side, trying in vain to comprehend the painting, but Katara had seen enough.

"Nice, Sokka." Her tone suggested otherwise. "It's good to see your art lessons with Piandao have only been a complete waste of time."

Toph put her hands behind her head and flopped back onto the floor while Aang straightened up, scratching his arrow. Suki casually lowered her tea.

"I noticed last night that Sokka usually draws with his right hand but sometimes, for no apparent reason, he switches to his left," Suki said, sharing her latest discovery of her boyfriend's habits and peculiarities.

"Yeah," Katara replied wryly, "I used to think he was ambidextrous..."

She snickered, and Aang and Suki joined her before noticing the exaggerated look of misery on Sokka's face. Suki smiled reassuringly and patted his good leg. "It's fine," she comforted. "We can all see what you're getting at."

Toph snorted. "We sure can."

"Oops." Suki winced apologetically. "Sorry..."

"Well, it kinda looks like..." Katara searched for the right words. "I mean, that's definitely us, right? Probably?"

"I think that's you, Katara." Aang pointed and traced his finger through the air in a crazy looping pattern. "With the giant floating noodle monster."

"Waterbending!" Sokka snapped and lifted the drawing board straight up into the air so nobody could see his painting.

"Oh," Aang said sheepishly. "That makes a lot more sense."

There was a knock at the front door and Aang jumped to his feet. "I'll get it!" He was out of the room before Sokka could object.

Aang skidded to a halt when he noticed a mysterious hooded figure standing in their entryway, inspecting the cracked doorframe.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"It's me." The figure turned and lowered his hood.

"Zuko!"

The young Fire Lord flinched and tried to shut the broken door. "Keep it down, would you? Nobody knows I'm here."

"Oh, ok," Aang whispered, not fully understanding. "Wait, why is it a secret?"

Zuko gave up on the door and stared at Aang for a long moment before marching deeper into the main room to get away from windows and doors. Sokka's voice and girlish laughter carried from the study and Zuko turned back to Aang, looking serious.

"Glad some people are enjoying themselves this morning."

"You don't sound glad," Aang pointed out and then hurried on. "And we're not really, either. How could we be after what happened yesterday...?"

"Aang!" Sokka hopped into the main room on one leg, clutching the drawing board to his chest. "I need you in here," he whined before realizing they had company. His demeanor instantly changed and he dropped his leg, straightening up. "Zuko...!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Where's your crutch?"

Sokka looked down as if noticing for the first time he didn't have it and then smiled guiltily. The young Fire Lord sighed and scanned the semi-cluttered room, spotting the discarded crutch. He went over to it, picked it up, and brought it back to the young injured warrior, but when he tried to trade the crutch for the drawing board, Sokka held it possessively out of his reach.

"These are secret plans!"

Zuko's shoulders fell ever so slightly and Sokka realized his words had come out wrong. "I didn't mean that! I just meant, these are secret plans for you, see, so you can't see them yet. But you can see them later, in person!"

Sokka tried to laugh away the tension.

"It's bad enough with the Peace Council," Zuko said, his voice low and gravelly. He slid into a nearby chair, setting Sokka's crutch over his knees and staring at the floor. "I don't think I could handle it right now if you guys were keeping secrets from me, too."

"It's just not right," Sokka said. "What they did. Cutting you guys out of the festival on top of everything else..."

"We were going to leave today," Aang began. "But now I think we need to stay and try and smooth things over."

Sokka nodded. "We're here for ya, buddy. Whatever we can do to help."

Zuko looked up, trying out a smile. "Thanks."

"Zuko!"

Katara had come to check on the boys and when she spotted Zuko she flew into his arms like she hadn't seen him in years. He patted her on the back, surprised by her enthusiasm. "Why does everybody keep doing that?"

Sokka shot a look at Aang and then back at Zuko, holding up a hand in denial. "I didn't hug anybody."

Zuko scowled. "I meant, why do you all have to shout my name when you see me?"

Suki and Toph wandered into the room and Suki stopped when she realized who Katara was hugging. Sokka shook his head and held up a hand in warning before she had a chance to open her mouth.

Katara pulled back from the embrace, searching Zuko's face. "How are you all holding up? Are Mai and Ty Lee angry?"

"I don't think Ty Lee knows how to be angry," Zuko replied but when his answer didn't seem to satisfy the waterbender he continued, "We're fine. Uncle is going to go talk to the Peace Council today and be very diplomatic. If we don't do something, we'll be seen as weak, but if we overreact, it'll come back and haunt us later."

Sokka held his chin, nodding. "It is a difficult situation."

Zuko sighed and looked up at Sokka. "We were supposed to meet the delegates from the Northern Water Tribe today."

"Oh yeah... that's right."

"I need to thank them for releasing the war prisoners from the Siege, but now I can't even do that because I have to keep a low profile until the festival issue blows over." He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up before letting his hand fall limply into his lap. "Things were so much simpler before."

"Yeah." Aang grinned at his friends. "Real simple."

"Nothing simpler than betraying your whole nation to come train a kid you spent half a year trying to capture," Sokka joked.

Zuko folded his arms. "I'm a complex guy."

Sokka looked at his drawing board, calculating. "Well, Complex Guy, why don't you bring your people down to the new Peace Memorial at noon today?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because we've got just what the Fire Nation needs to cheer up!"

* * *

Appa flew lazy circles around the Peace Memorial courtyard as the five friends gathered around Sokka's temporary workstation. Katara had packed some breakfast and Sokka tossed aside the core of a moon peach, licking his fingers before grabbing the last one out from under Momo's nose. He sat on his desk, dangling his legs in contentment.

"So this is how the Earth Kingdom honors heroes from the Four Nations." He gestured toward the monument with the moon peach as Momo eyed the fruit greedily. "At least they got a little water," he said, pointing to the large but shallow pool circling the stone pedestal. "But look at the giant us's!" He waved his hand at their statues, disapprovingly. "We're solid stone, evenly spaced apart, and completely lacking personality."

"You're not wrong, Sokka," Aang agreed. "If this is supposed to be a monument to the four elements, where's the other elements?"

"Exactly! It's too earthy!" Sokka declared and took a hearty bite of his moon peach. He didn't bother swallowing before he continued. "I mean, c'mon, Katara doesn't stand like that!"

Katara unconsciously fixed her posture and shot her brother a dirty look.

"That's was a compliment," he lied and waved the peach around some more, unintentionally taunting Momo. "Whoever designed these statues obviously didn't get very accurate reference material. I mean, look at Toph!"

Suki, Katara, and Aang all glanced from the diminutive earthbender to her larger than life replica. Toph glowered. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're huge! And impressive!"

Toph narrowed her eyes, turning slightly toward the warrior. "Why is that a problem?"

"It's obvious favoritism from the Earth Kingdom because you're an earthbender! We can't let that kind of thing go." He jotted down a note on one of his diagrams. "We're trying to prove a point here, and show them that the four elements and the Four Nations are equal."

"Except they're _not_ equal," Toph said, folding her arms stubbornly. Everybody stared at her and she shrugged. "Don't kid yourselves. The Earth Kingdom spans most of the world and has the biggest economy and the most people and the most benders. The Fire Nation is a military powerhouse. They've got the best technology and probably the highest percentage of benders. No offense to you southern folk, but there's a reason the Fire Nation never bothered wiping you out."

"Actually Toph," Sokka said dryly, "that was pretty offensive."

"Don't take it personal, Water Boy. I'm just telling it like it is."

"And what about me?"

Everybody looked at Aang and Toph dropped her arms to her side guiltily. "Your situation pretty much stinks, Twinkle Toes. Sorry."

"It's ok," he replied, his smile only slightly forced. He fingered his new air glider and stared up at their statues. "I know the world might seem unbalanced right now, but that's why we need to do everything in our power to set things right."

"Starting with this monument!" Sokka agreed, clapping his hand on Aang's shoulder.

The young monk tilted his head to the side, thoughtfully. "If we're changing how our statues look," he said, brightening up, "I think I should be a little taller!"

Katara held her hand at Aang's height and traced it back to herself, beaming. "You have grown!"

"Thanks! If I keep this up, I'll be taller than Sokka."

Sokka froze with the moon peach halfway to his mouth and the moment's distraction was all Momo needed to swoop in and steal the fruit. Sokka flailed and nearly fell off his desk trying to catch the flying lemur, but Momo was far too quick.

"Momo!" He shook his fist in the air before letting it fall to his side in defeat. "My moon peach..."

Katara folded her arms. "You say that like you didn't just eat half a dozen of them."

Sokka didn't see her point. "I saved the best for last..."

Aang ignored the peach conversation in favor of making some height adjustments to his statue. "Hey, Katara!" When she turned to look he used his earthbending to slide her statue closer to his. A few moves later and the stone waterbender actually looked like Katara in one of her stances.

"That's it, Aang!" Sokka cheered and moved his arms in a comical but fairly accurate impression of waterbending. "It's all about relaxed and fluid motions for waterbenders."

Katara gave him a look. "And you're the waterbending expert since when?"

"I'm just saying." He shrugged and started going through the plans spread out behind him on his desk. He found his notes and read through them quickly. "Ok, so Toph's pose is ok but she needs to be more Toph-sized and see if you can't make Suki's statue a little more dynamic."

Suki shook her head in embarrassment. "It's fine, Sokka."

He looked up, raising his eyebrows. "But you said last night you thought yours looked boring."

"We were just talking. That was before you hatched this whole scheme."

Aang grinned. "I can fix it, Suki. I've got an eye for these kinds of things." He squinted, stuck out his tongue, and pounded the earth. Stone Suki shifted one foot in front of the other and raised a war fan.

"Not bad!" Sokka praised. "You really do have a talent for this stuff."

Toph snorted. "Please. Anybody could have done that."

"I couldn't have," Sokka replied. "And no offense, Toph, but you're not exactly known for your artistic skills."

Toph lifted her hands toward the statues and the whole monument seemed to vibrate. She punched the air and made a cutting motion with her hand and Sokka's statue lost his weapons and armor, becoming a giant replica of Sokka relaxing on his drawing desk.

His jaw dropped and Toph guessed at his reaction, earthbending the statue to match. Everybody else laughed and Sokka folded his arms, scowling. Toph grinned and changed his statue again.

"Perfect, Toph!" Katara held her hands to her stomach, laughing. "Oh that's too good."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Lighten up, Sokka," Katara said. "It's just a joke."

"Well, fun's over. C'mon, we've got a lot of changes to make." He started rifling through his drawings and looked up when he realized Toph was earthbending the statue in perfect imitation of him. "Ok, seriously. Stop it. And change me back."

Katara rolled her eyes as Toph shifted her stance, turning the giant Sokka into his warrior self. The tiny earthbender planted her heels into the ground and reached out, posing the giant stone warrior in one of Sokka's best sword stances.

He grinned. "Now that's more like it!" He crossed his arms over his chest proudly, pushing his muscles from the back and inspecting them with satisfaction. He glanced up at his statue. "But, y'know, I think I'm a _little_ bigger."

"You are," Toph agreed and Sokka was about to thank her when she snickered. "But that's not muscle."

"Especially right here," Katara teased and poked him in the gut.

Sokka jumped off the desk and nearly fell over, trying to get out of his sister's reach. Once he regained his balance, he sucked in a breath and tightened his belt as far as it would go, glaring at anyone who even thought about laughing.

"You're just filling out a bit," Suki maintained, keeping a straight face.

"Three solid meals a day will do that to a guy," Aang commented as though he knew what he was talking about.

Sokka huffed. "You're all eating the same food I am!"

"Sure," Katara joked, "just not constantly every chance we get."

"And the rest of us aren't sitting around on our butts all day," Toph added. "Just because the war is over doesn't mean it's ok to get soft."

"Hey, I've been training!"

"Playing pai sho with old people doesn't count."

Sokka straightened with all the dignity he could muster. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, it's a little hard for me to practice right now."

"Just because you lost your weapons doesn't mean you have to give up your warrior pride and become some kind of fancy pants diplomat."

His eyebrows shot up his forehead before settling down heavily. "I was talking about my broken leg..."

Toph stuck her finger in her ear, playing with some ear wax. "You know, that excuse got old after the first week."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally finding words. "Bones take time to heal! A lot of time! And just for the record, I don't even _like_ the whole diplomacy thing. You think I enjoy sitting through boring Peace Council meetings all day?"

Toph flicked the ear wax off her pinky. "I dunno. Isn't talking all you're good for these days?"

"I'm good for a lot of things!" Sokka looked around at his friends and when he realized nobody was going to jump to his defense, he grabbed one of his diagrams off the desk and shoved it into Aang's hand forcefully. "Go start making some of these changes!"

"Yessir!" Aang snapped his new glider open and saluted before launching himself into the sky.

"Katara! Go find us a water supply! We're gonna need _a lot_."

Katara sighed and headed off while Sokka turned to Toph. "There's some heavy supplies waiting back at our house - Fire Nation pumps, a bunch of piping, and some oil vats – and you're the only one besides Appa who can get them."

"Fine." She stomped her foot and shot into the air, landing on the other side of the courtyard.

"What can I do?" Suki asked.

He scratched his chin. "We need to liven this place up a bit. Take Appa and see if we can't get some musicians down here or something. And maybe..." His stomach gurgled and he pressed his hand against it looking embarrassed. "Some food?"

Suki laughed softly, kissed him on the cheek, and headed for the sky bison. As soon as she was out of sight he loosened his belt, exhaling the breath he'd been holding.

Momo jumped up on the desk and dropped the half eaten remains of the stolen moon peach, pushing it toward him like a peace offering. He glowered and poked the lemur in the gut, accusingly. "Momo! _You've _put on some weight!"

* * *

The people of Ba Sing Se were never lacking for things to do in their great city, but a chance to see the Avatar in action was a spectacle that few would pass up. Word spread as the sun rose higher in the sky, and by late morning the Peace Memorial courtyard was bustling with activity and curious onlookers.

Driven by all the extra attention, Sokka limped back and forth between his workstation and the memorial fountain, shouting out orders.

The slight modifications of his initial diagrams had become massive sweeping changes to the statues. No detail was too small to escape his notice, but as he constantly reminded them, the biggest and most spectacular changes were yet to come.

"How does it look, Aang?"

"I think you're right, Sokka," Aang called down from his perch on statue Zuko's shoulder. "His nose isn't this big!" Stone Zuko's head was as tall as the young Avatar and Aang balanced precariously to make the adjustments with a clear view.

"This is getting ridiculous." Katara stood with her hands on her hips at Sokka's side, watching Aang work. "And that looks dangerous."

Sokka lowered Zuko's portrait and gave his sister a look of incredulity. "Dangerous?" He laughed. "It's Aang! If he falls he'll just float down like a good little airbender." He refocused on the painting and glanced up at Aang's progress. "Looking good, Aang! Let me check the side profile shots before we move on!"

He turned around and took one heavy limping step before giving up and hopping back to his desk. He grabbed a painting and hopped all the way back to Katara, ignoring the look Suki was giving him. The Kyoshi Warrior unloaded the latest of Sokka's requests from the sky bison and came over to the water tribe siblings carrying a chair in one hand and Sokka's crutch in the other.

She placed herself directly in front of her boyfriend, holding up his options. "Take your pick."

"Suki, I don't have time for this."

"You didn't get any sleep last night and you've been hopping around in the heat like a madman." She placed the chair behind his legs and one light push was all it took to send him toppling into it.

He grunted and winced, looking up at her like she'd betrayed him.

"You overdid it yesterday, and you're overdoing it again today."

"Hey, we _all_ overdid it yesterday."

"Don't try and change the subject," she replied, irritated.

He sighed and folded his arms. "Remind me to never be honest with you again."

Face paint couldn't cover Suki's indignation. "Do you even think before you open your mouth?"

"Not generally," he admitted and Katara smacked him on the back of the head before crouching down to take a look at his leg.

"How bad is it?" she asked, automatically reaching for her bending water.

"I'm _fine_, Katara." He put his hand on her head in a patronizing display of brotherly affection. "I'm just a normal guy with normal guy aches and pains."

"You know, if you weren't so stubborn I probably could have healed you by now."

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being realistic."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Realistic? How are you being realistic?"

"Just because your waterbending can heal flesh wounds and burns doesn't mean it'll work on broken bones or other serious injuries." He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back, looking smug. "I thought about it. There's no _water_ in _bones_, little sister."

"Sokka?" She paused until he raised his eyebrows in question. "You're an idiot."

"Doesn't mean I'm not right," he replied casually, tipping his chair back and stretching out his injured leg in satisfaction.

Katara got to her feet and brushed off her pants, her body language suggesting that she wouldn't try to heal him even if he begged and he could continue limping around the place for all she cared. Suki massaged the side of her forehead and exchanged an understanding look with the waterbender.

Ignoring the nonverbal conversation happening around him, Sokka lounged idly until the ground started trembling. He lost his balance and pin wheeled his arms for a long moment before crashing back to the courtyard stones.

"You _so_ deserved that," Katara informed him, snickering.

Toph came tearing into view a moment later, dragging two large steel vats and skating along rolling mounds of earth and stone at breakneck speed. The smarter people in her path ran for safety, everyone else got shunted to the side by her earthbending.

She came to an abrupt halt directly in front of the trio and Sokka lifted his head, rubbing the back of it.

"'Bout time you got back, Toph."

Katara wasn't surprised when Toph stomped her foot and shot Sokka, chair and all, fifteen feet into the air. He hit the ground hard and his chair joined him a moment later.

"Toph!" Suki was not pleased.

"Whoa there," Katara soothed, hooking her hand around the Kyoshi Warrior's elbow before Suki could take another menacing step toward the earthbender.

"Ha! What are you, his bodyguard?" Toph taunted.

"I've been looking for someone to test Ty Lee's techniques on," Suki threatened, slipping out of Katara's grasp. "Don't tempt me."

Toph slid into a fighting stance. "Hey, bring it on, sister. I could go for a good rumble."

Katara stepped between them, immediately rounding on the earthbender. "Toph, what's your problem?"

"My problem!? I've been hauling Sokka's stupid supplies across the city while you all just stand around! Do I look like a mindless beast of burden!?"

Appa bellowed in disapproval and Toph pointed in his direction.

"Can it, furball! I'm sick of people telling me what to do!"

Aang had overheard everything from his place on the statues and he chose that moment to swoop down and intervene. "Whoa, hey, you don't need to insult Appa."

"And you didn't need to do that to Sokka," Suki added, pointed at her boyfriend who was still lying in the exact same uncomfortable position he'd hit the ground in.

"I think we all just need to cool off," Aang said and twisted around, collecting water from the pool and spraying it out over his friends. Everybody glared at him and he laughed awkwardly. "Hey, check it out." He pointed to the fine mist hanging in the air and grinned sheepishly. "I made a rainbow. That's pretty cool, right?"

A few onlookers in their audience "ooed and "awed" and Sokka twisted his head so he could get a better look.

"I am a big fan of rainbows," he commented.

Suki's anger seemed to drain away and she went to Sokka, helping him up and dusting him off. "Are you ok?"

"That was nothing," he said it and almost meant it. "Happens all the time."

Suki shot Aang and Katara an accusing glare and they could only smile guiltily.

Aang tried for another distraction. "Oh look, you brought the oil vats. Good job, Toph." He jumped on top of them and called out to the flying animals, "C'mon Appa! Momo! Time to work!"

"How's Momo going to help?" Katara asked, catching on to Aang's attempt to lighten the mood.

"I told him he could supervise. I think he's really excited about it."

Momo came flying in full speed and slipped under Aang's shirt, crawling a few laps around his body before popping out the top and settling in place on Aang's head. He started chattering at them in an authoritative way.

"Momo's got my vote," Toph laughed. "At least he sounds like he knows what he's talking about."

Sokka took his chair from Suki. "Fine. Replace me with a flying lemur." He limped toward his desk, using the chair as a crutch. "If anybody needs me I'll be working on my drawing skills."

"Momo's not replacing you," Aang explained, walking along with him. "He's just going to supervise the air stuff."

"No, no. He's the better man for the job." Aang couldn't tell how sarcastic Sokka was being. He followed the limping warrior all the way back to his desk where Sokka promptly plopped down, shifting through stacks of parchment.

It was the first time Aang had really looked at Sokka's desk and he wasn't surprised to see a fair amount of paintings and doodles mixed in with the real work. One landscape caught Aang's attention and he pulled it free from the pile. "I dunno, I think your skills actually _are_ improving. This one really looks like something, or somewhere." He held it up, scrutinizing it. "Why does this look familiar? Have I been here?"

"It's nothing. Just a side project I'm working on." Sokka replaced the painting with a new sketch of the Peace Memorial. "Give that to His Royal Momo-ness. He should be able to take things from here."

The notes in the margins were impossible to decipher and the sketch made no sense. Aang scratched his head. "I dunno..."

"I'm joking," Sokka deadpanned. "Just airlift the oil vats to the base of Zuko's statue and then I'll explain the rest."

Aang broke into a grin. "Thanks, Sokka." He jumped up into the air, gliding over to the statues as the sketch floated back down to its rightful place.

Katara wandered over and hovered at his side, looking concerned, and Sokka did his best to ignore her. He gave up ten seconds later.

"Look, Katara..."

"I'm worried about Toph," she confessed suddenly, and Sokka blinked in surprise. "I don't know what happened with her parents last night, but she's been angry all day."

He frowned and reshuffled his diagrams. "Why are you telling me?"

"Well, you're her best friend," Katara stated as if the answer was obvious. "If she needs somebody to talk to, who else do you think she's going to open up to? Zuko?" She laughed.

"I'm not so sure she wants to talk to me right now," Sokka replied, not bothering to hide his frustration. "Things have been weird since we got to Ba Sing Se. I get the impression she's mad at me for something..."

Katara was staring over the top of his head and Sokka scowled. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

She looked at him. "What? No, it's just... Do you recognize any of those guys?"

She pointed and Sokka craned his neck but all he saw was the same milling crowd of onlookers and Avatar fans, people who should have had better things to do with their time.

"What guys?"

"I thought I saw some warriors from the Northern Water Tribe watching us," she said. "But I guess they would have come over and said hi if we knew them." She shrugged and patted him on the shoulder. "Anyway, I'm glad you're going to talk to Toph. I'll send her over."

Katara turned and left before Sokka could think of a way to stop her. Toph came stalking over a few minutes later and pulled a seat out of the solid earth, lounging back against his desk and getting dirt on everything she touched.

"So... Whatcha want?"

Sokka moved a few of the more important diagrams out of harm's way, glaring ineffectually at the back of her head. He fidgeted, absentmindedly shuffling through his papers while he tried to think of something diplomatic to say.

She sighed dramatically. "Great, more of your _plans_."

He spread his hands on his desk, hitting it more forcefully than he'd intended. "What's your deal?"

She jumped to her feet, half turning to face him. "What's _your_ deal!?"

"I don't have a deal," he retorted. "I'm just doing what I always do, trying to keep this team focused and on task!"

"Maybe we don't need your stupid plans anymore, _Sokka_! Ever think of that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "_Sokka_? What, no witty nicknames or insults? You really are off today, aren't you?"

"Or maybe I couldn't think of anything more insulting!?"

"Hey!" He sputtered, "That's just... going a little too far!"

"Whatever," she said and kicked her seat, accidentally shooting it off into the crowd.

"Whoa." Aang dropped out of the sky and stared off after the stone projectile. "What's up, guys?"

They both turned to him angrily. "Nothing!"

Aang flinched and held up his hands. "Geeze, sorry. It's just, well, I think everything's in place and I spotted Zuko's procession from the air. He's going to be here any minute."

"Right, ok. Go tell Katara to get the water ready," Sokka said and stood, quickly gathering his final diagrams. Aang took off and Toph started after him, but Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder. "Toph, listen. We obviously need to sit down and talk when this is over, but can you please just work with me for a little longer?"

Toph pushed his hand aside. "Yeah, sure. Fine." She headed for the memorial and Sokka limped after her as fast as he could, hands full of rolled parchment.

He didn't look up when Appa touched down next to him.

"Need a lift?"

"I can walk thirty feet, Suki," he replied gruffly.

"It was kind of a joke."

"Oh." He stopped and sighed, letting his shoulders droop. He closed one eye, wincing apologetically up at his girlfriend. "Sorry..."

"It's ok," she said, smiling for him. "Hey, you want me to go greet Zuko and his people?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, Suki."

She smiled again before giving the reins a light tug. "Appa, yip yip."

"Hey, Sokka!" Aang greeted him when he finally made it to the three benders. "So let's see the final plans!"

Sokka pulled one of his scrolls and let it fall open. "Step One - Waterbender Fountain." Katara and Aang stared at the drawing, grins slowly spreading across their faces as full comprehension dawned.

"So that's what we needed the pumps and extra water for," Katara said, smiling at her brother. "Not bad, Sokka."

"Toph, help me make a path for the water," Aang said and master and pupil took up matching stances, facing toward the memorial. Toph followed Aang's lead and the ground rumbled as they hollowed out Katara's statue.

Sokka unfurled a second diagram, tapping it. "Don't forget to add the pathway for your statue, Aang. See, you'll be waterbending with one hand..."

"And firebending with the other," Katara finished, accurately reading the painting while the earthbenders made the change. "You should have shown us these to begin with. It makes a lot more sense when you break it down."

Sokka shrugged and pulled out a third diagram. "It's not my fault I'm the only one who gets the big picture. You wanna go start up the fountain?"

"My pleasure." Katara grinned and iced her way across the surface of the pool.

"Ok, time to make some fake firebending." He glanced over his plans. "Toph, first I need you to..."

"Yeah, I get it," she interrupted. "The steel vats go inside the statues." She extended her arms and the oil vats disappeared.

"Ok, good," Sokka said and hopped forward, putting his hand on her shoulder for balance. "The next part is more tricky."

She shrugged him off, taking a few steps toward the monument. "We make a path for the fire, just like we did with Katara's water. It's _too_ easy."

Aang slid into place beside her and together they walked through a series of earthbending moves. The only outward signs of change were the holes that opened in the hands of the stone Fire Lord and Avatar.

Toph stood up and dusted off her hands. "That oughta do it. Your turn, Twinkle Toes."

"Hold on before you light it, Aang." Sokka sorted through his armful of scrolls, accidentally dropping half of them and continuing his search on the ground.

Toph lifted her head. "Hey, Zuko's almost here. Better hurry."

"Right!" Aang jumped up, catching the wind with his new glider. He landed on top of the giant Fire Lord's head and looked out over the crowded courtyard. People waved and cheered and Aang broke into a ridiculous grin. "Hey everybody! There's some very special guests on their way in and I'd like you all to give them a warm welcome!"

The crowd turned to look, parting aside for Appa and the procession following him. Polite applause rippled through the audience as they recognized the Fire Lord and his retainers.

Water erupted from statue Katara's hands and the audience turned back to the spectacle, cheering as Katara did an unnecessary flourish with the fountain water. Stone Aang joined in the waterbending a moment later and the real Aang was halfway through his firebending motions when Sokka suddenly looked up from his diagrams.

"Toph, did you bend extra paths for the air vents?"

"Huh?"

Everything happened simultaneously. Sokka jumped to his feet and called out to Aang but the flames were already leaping from the young Avatar's fingers as he yelled to Zuko and the crowds.

"Check this out!"

The explosion was spectacular.

* * *

Toph felt it, but only Sokka saw it coming.

Without air, the compressed gases inside Zuko's statue ignited and the flames traveled down into the steel vat, setting the whole thing off like a bomb.

The blast instantly ignited Aang's statue and the process repeated. Superheated stone cracked and shattered, and the waterbending fountain evaporated in an instant. Hot steam added to the explosive force as pieces from Aang and Zuko's statues shot out in all directions, destroying the other statues in the process.

Acting on instinct alone, Sokka leapt toward the small earthbender, knocking her off her feet as she prepared for defensive bending. Unable to do anything else, he shielded her with his body as rock and flame blasted toward them.

* * *

Aang reacted before his brain could have possibly registered his mistake. He redirected the flames, steam, and stone, taking everything he could with him into the sky.

But he couldn't protect everyone alone. The largest piece of Zuko's statue hurtled through the air toward the helpless crowd. Those in its path only had time to realize that they were doomed before two matching fire blasts impacted the flying stone, knocking it safely off course.

The Fire Lord and his Uncle didn't stop there. They continued redirecting or destroying every other large chunk of flaming stone or twisted metal heading for the huddled masses. The rest of the flying rubble never made it past a wall of flame started by Jeong Jeong the Deserter and supported by every able bodied firebender in the Fire Lord's retinue.

Water from the fountain rose into the air to cushion Aang's descent and douse the flames as he and the explosion debris finally succumbed to gravity. Rocks and ash rained down from the sky, but Aang kept it together, reducing the area of destruction to the barest minimum.

The people slowly got to their feet, looking around in stunned silence. A potential catastrophe had been caused and averted and not a single innocent bystander had a scratch to show for the ordeal. It was a miracle, but that sort of thing was to be expected with the Avatar and his friends around.

* * *

Suki hopped off Appa and was halfway to the monument before the dust had a chance to settle. Zuko was right on her heels, flanked by Mai and Ty Lee. They met Katara and Aang climbing out of the remains of the fountain pool, singed and soaked, but otherwise appearing unharmed. Aang's clothes hung off him in tatters but he didn't seem to notice.

"That was a close one," he said, smiling shakily. "Is everybody ok?"

"Where's Sokka?" Suki asked, looking around for the warrior. "And Toph?"

Katara pointed toward the last place she'd seen her brother and her face fell. Without a word, the six companions rushed toward the devastation. The area around the pool had been hit the hardest, and stone limbs from the statues covered the ground like some kind of battlefield.

Katara tried not to think about it as she recognized bits and pieces of the monument to her best friends. "Sokka!? Toph!?"

"Sokka, where are you!?" Suki coughed as she inhaled smoke and ash and fumes from the explosion. Patches of ground were still on fire, making things more difficult, and Zuko and Aang did what they could to put out the worst of them as they ran.

The group split up to cover more ground, moving rubble aside as they continued the search. Someone coughed, and Katara spun on her heels, recognizing the sound.

"Sokka!? Everybody, over here!"

Suki was the first to reach her side and together, the two young women could only stare at the sight before them. Aang came running up and without pausing, doused the flames covering a pile of rubble with some remaining fountain water.

The familiar coughing continued, muffled by the rock and dirt and Katara and Suki dropped to their knees, digging frantically. Aang helped with earthbending, but there was no telling where his friends were buried and if he'd be doing more harm than good.

The largest piece of statue suddenly shifted and Katara and Suki got to their feet as a pillar of earth moved the stone to an upright position, revealing the tiny earthbender and the water tribe warrior. Dirt and rocks slipped off the statue, falling on Sokka's back, and he tightened his protective hold on Toph, not realizing that the danger had passed.

"Idiot."

Before anyone else could react, Toph spread her fingers and slapped the ground, shooting Sokka to his feet as she stood. He staggered and she grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him down to her level. "Were you _trying_ to get us killed?"

Sokka didn't seem to hear her. He looked out over the wreckage and devastation, blue eyes clouded, not even seeming to see his friends who stood around the pair of them with mixed expressions of worry and relief.

"I'm talking to you!" She gave him a light shake and he slowly focused on her, gently removing her hand from his shirt.

"I'm sorry."

Toph was ready to argue and his quiet apology threw her off. "You're... what now?"

"I wasn't thinking. You're right. I could have gotten us killed." His gaze drifted again, this time to the crowds of Earth Kingdom citizens being calmed by Zuko's men. Suki couldn't wait any longer and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Katara pulled her bending water from her pouch, covering her hands in a soft glow. "Are you two hurt?"

Toph shook her head, silently answering for both of them as Sokka pulled back from Suki's embrace. Zuko and Aang took the opening and Aang nearly crashed into the older boy, hugging him fiercely while Zuko patted his friend on the shoulder more for his own reassurance than Sokka's.

Mai and Ty Lee watched from the sidelines as Katara and Suki hugged the tiny earthbender and then pulled the boys into a six way embrace. When Katara finally got her turn with her brother, she held her arms wide for him. "C'mere."

He looked at her, and it wasn't hard for Katara to guess what was going on in his mind. "It's not your fault, Sokka."

"It's not?"

There was something in his tone and the defeated look on his face that made Katara's motherly instincts take over. She went in for the hug but he placed his hand on her shoulder, keeping her at arms length.

A Fire Nation soldier ran forward, stopping a respectful distance from the young heroes. "Fire Lord Zuko, sir, what are your orders?"

Zuko spared a final look for his friends before taking charge. "Were there any injuries?"

"Scraped knees and bruises, sir, but mostly everyone's just shaken up."

Mai fell into step at Zuko's side as he left to oversee his men and Aang and Katara set out with water from the shattered pool, taking care of the remaining flames. Ty Lee turned to her commander.

"What should we do, Suki?"

"Let's go start clearing people out of here." Suki appraised the subdued warrior and the silent earthbender, making a decision. "You two should probably wait here."

Toph sat down heavily and Sokka just watched as the two Kyoshi Warriors headed off toward the crowd to make themselves useful. A half burned piece of parchment floated on the breeze and Sokka caught it, looking at the landscape he'd painted from memory - the same one that Aang had half-recognized because they'd been there together in what felt like another lifetime, though it had only been a few weeks.

For a moment, emotions warred on Sokka's face and then he turned, heading off away from the wreckage and the people. Toph didn't try and stop him.

* * *

Three men in the crowd saw Sokka slip off alone. They followed, keeping a discreet distance.

* * *

Once Sokka left the Peace Memorial Courtyard, he picked a random direction and started walking, trying to sort through the thoughts in his head. He forgot about the pain in his leg and didn't notice when the sun started setting or his stomach started complaining about missing dinner.

The three shadows trailing him didn't bother trying to stay hidden after they realized the extent of Sokka's distraction. They followed the injured warrior at a casual pace, waiting for cover of night and for Sokka's wandering to lead him somewhere away from prying eyes.

He turned into a dark alley, head down, idly kicking a few stones in his path, and the three men knew opportunity when they saw it.

Attention focused solely on the young warrior, the three men didn't realize that they'd picked up a tail of their own. The ground rumbled slightly as they prepared to make their move.

* * *

"You should have stopped him!" Katara wasn't sure who she was angrier with; her brother, or the small unrepentant girl standing before her.

"This really isn't helping things, Katara..." Aang began hesitantly, and the waterbender turned to him, eyes flashing.

"She shouldn't have let him go off alone! He was obviously hurt and confused and feeling really really guilty about the whole thing. Now who knows where he's gone or what's happened to him?"

"Maybe he just needed a lot of time to think?" Aang suggested. "I'm sure he'll be back when he's ready..."

The front door fell off its hinges as Zuko pushed it open, forgetting it had been damaged earlier in the day. He looked at his friends, quickly assessing the situation. "He's not back." He turned to go. "I'll send out the search party."

"Don't bother," Toph said quietly, and Katara was about to snap at her when Zuko almost barreled into the young water tribe warrior.

"Sokka!"

Katara and Aang rushed over, and this time, Sokka accepted his sister's hug without complaint.

"We were so worried..." Katara said, and Sokka gave her a comforting squeeze.

He pulled back, smiling apologetically at his friends. "Sorry guys. I just needed to work some things out."

Forgiving and forgetting, Katara raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And did you?"

He grinned, looking every bit like his usual self. "I did." He glanced around. "Where's Suki?"

"She's been out looking for you all day on Appa," Katara replied. "You might want to think twice before you go disappearing like that again."

Zuko folded his arms sternly. "I almost mobilized half my available forces to scour the city for you."

Sokka's grin widened. "Only half? Gee, thanks Zuko."

Zuko's expression lightened, one corner of his lips turning up wryly. "Well, I don't really like you _that_ much."

Sokka glanced from his sister to Aang and back to Zuko, his grin plastered to his face.

Zuko frowned uncertainly. "I know, I still need a lot of practice. Maybe I should just tell tea jokes?" he mused, and Sokka punched him on the arm lightly, laughing.

A familiar bison bellow came from outside and Suki took two running steps into the house, spotting Sokka immediately. She crossed the distance between them, stopping just out of his reach.

"I looked everywhere for you."

"It's a really big city," he said awkwardly, knowing that she had every right to be angry with him.

Without another word she nearly knocked him off his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately, not caring at all that their friends were right there watching.

Aang's eyes widened and he looked at Katara, blushing. Zuko pretended that the broken door was the most fascinating thing in the room while Katara put her hands on her hips and shook her head in good-natured acceptance of something that was out of her control.

Suki finally pulled back and Sokka smiled at her, confident and sure. He put a hand on her shoulder and faced the rest of his friends. "Guys, I realized something today." He looked at each one of them in turn. "Things have changed."

Katara laughed. "Sometimes you're a little slow on the uptake, you know that Sokka?"

"I know, I know." He wasn't offended. "But what I mean is, the whole time we were fighting to end the war, we knew what we were supposed to be doing. We had a clear goal and even though we didn't always have the best plans, we somehow managed to pull through."

"We had great plans," Aang said, grinning at his friend, "most of the time."

"But now, our paths, our options, everything is open. There's so much we could do, but no matter what we do, people out there are going to be watching us." He squared his shoulders. "One day, the six of us standing in this room will be leaders that the entire world looks up to."

The friends shared glances, the Fire Lord and the Avatar smiling in understanding.

"And I realized something else today; I'm not quite ready for that."

Before anyone else could speak, Toph broke her silence. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"There's something I need to do," Sokka replied.

Katara faced her brother, but Toph answered her unspoken question. "He's going after his weapons."

"It's probably hopeless, but I've gotta try," he explained as Katara stared at him in surprise. "My weapons are a part of me. Imagine trying to live without waterbending."

"You know?" She smiled. "For once I think I actually understand what's going on in that crazy head of yours."

"I knew this was going to happen," Toph spoke up again and all eyes turned to her. "From the day I left home to join you guys, I knew this day was coming."

"What day?" Katara asked, confused and somewhat concerned by Toph's tone.

"The day we split up for good."

"Toph..."

"Yesterday my parents told me they want me to come home. At first I thought it was because they missed me and they'd forgiven me for running away. I thought they'd be proud of me for helping to end the war, but no. They just don't want me running around with you guys anymore, getting into trouble."

Everyone took the revelation in silence, unsure how to respond.

Toph smiled bitterly. "But I told them it didn't matter. There's nothing to keep us together now that the war is over."

"That's not true..." Katara began, but Zuko stepped forward, placing his hand on Toph's shoulder.

"The bonds of friendship can't be broken by distance. Maybe we all have our own paths to walk, but I know fate will always bring us back together."

Aang grinned. "And if fate doesn't work, we could just plan on meeting up in Ba Sing Se every month or so."

"And you're all welcome to visit the Fire Nation whenever you want."

Sokka snickered. "You know you can always expect a _warm_ welcome in the Fire Nation. Cuz the fire, and it's hot." He laughed at his own joke until Zuko glared at him and then even Katara, Aang, and Suki found it funny.

* * *

A stone wall opened wide and the young warrior stumbled through, pushed from behind.

"Attempting to attack one of the Avatar's companions in _my_ city? What were you thinking?"

The younger man pushed a few loose strands of hair from his face and turned back to the earthbender. "Stay out of my business, Long Tooth!"

"It's Long Feng, you idiot."

"Fang, Tooth, what's the difference?"

A stone hand flew through the air, gripping the warrior's neck and bringing him to his knees.

"Maybe this is how you treat your superiors in the Frozen North, but in the Earth Kingdom, we know to show the proper respect to those with more power."

Hahn choked, trying to pry the stone fingers from his neck. "He took everything from me."

"I know the feeling, but trust me when I tell you; that boy's fate is sealed. Along with all the rest of them."

* * *

**Reviews appreciated!**


	3. The Dragon Viper

**Book Four:**

**Air**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Dragon Viper**

Sokka didn't hear his visitor enter the stables until the door shut. He knew who it was without looking.

"Hey, Toph."

"Where'd you get the ostrich horses from?"

"A gift. From Master Piandao and Grandmast-err... from Iroh," he stumbled through the explanation. "It won't be like flying around on Appa, but it'll do." He finished brushing out the animal's fur and started checking his tack. "We're leaving as soon as we're packed."

"You and Suki," Toph stated without a hint of emotion.

"Actually..." Sokka couldn't look at the young earthbender. "I was wondering, well, I've got three ostrich horses. I don't know how long it's going to take to find my weapons, but it'd go a lot faster if we had an earthbender who could read the terrain."

She didn't reply.

"We make a good team, Toph." He turned around, feeling hopeful. "So, wanna come?"

Whatever she might have said next was lost as Sokka realized that she wasn't alone. The red messenger hawk perched on her shoulder let out a screech in greeting and Sokka's face lit up in excitement and recognition. "Hawky!!" He resisted an overwhelming urge to rush over and hug the bird. "I always knew you didn't abandon me!"

Toph laughed weakly. "Yeah, sorry about borrowing him for so long. He's been living with my parents ever since Katara and I sent them a letter. I guess he didn't know how to find us after we moved on."

Sokka held out his arm and the hawk flew to him. "Goood Hawky. I bet you missed me!" The bird squawked in contentment as Sokka tickled the feathers on his neck. "This is perfect. You're gonna help me keep in touch with everyone while we're traveling!"

Toph scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, you might want to figure out how it works first."

Sokka turned to his ostrich horse and pet its beak, holding his arm so the animals could see each other. "Hawky, meet Horsie."

Toph gave a blanker expression than normal. "Horsie?"

"What?"

"You really don't have any naming sense, do you?" She chuckled and came over, patting the unfortunate animal on the side.

"Hey, gimme a break. Aang named Momo after a piece of fruit."

"True."

They both laughed.

"So," he began eagerly, "what are you going to name _your_ ostrich horse?"

"Sokka..."

Her tone was apologetic, but he ignored it. "Well, that's a funny name for an ostrich horse, but I'm not judging." He grinned at the unnamed animals, spreading his arms wide. "So which one of you lucky devils gets to have the best name ever?"

"I can't go with you."

Sokka gave up his little game, his face falling. "Why not? You're not actually going home with your parents, are you?"

"No... I'm going to stick around Ba Sing Se. The University offered me a teaching job."

Sokka frowned suspiciously. "And you said yes?"

"Not exactly, but I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Just tell 'em no," Sokka urged. "You hate Ba Sing Se. Wouldn't it be more fun out in the great wide world doing whatever we want?"

"Yeah, well... Life's not that simple." She let her bangs fall in front of her face, hiding her expression. "Besides, I'm the only known metalbender ever. The scholars and masters want to learn what I've discovered. I'll probably revolutionize earthbending, assuming they have the skills." She snorted the likelihood.

"Nobody's got skills like you've got skills," Sokka agreed, and she punched him on the arm, hard and affectionate.

Feeling the need to go, she gave a little farewell salute while he rubbed his arm. "Say hi to Boomerang and Space Sword for me, Captain."

"Hey, Toph?"

She turned away, hiding her face.

"About yesterday... We're good, right?"

She paused. "Do you really have to ask?"

His hand was warm on her shoulder as he pulled her back for a goodbye hug. Out of words, Toph could only bury her face in his tunic and hope he didn't notice the wet spots from her tears.

* * *

"Well, this is it, guys." Sokka held the reins to two of the ostrich horses while Suki led the third animal, joining them at the front of the house where their friends had gathered to say goodbye.

Katara glanced over the supplies loaded on the mounts, looking anxious. "Did you pack your coat and enough blankets?"

"It's barely even fall," he replied.

"It could get unseasonably chilly. Do you have your rain gear?"

"Yes, Katara."

"And are you sure that's enough food?"

He shrugged. "I was planning on hunting, mostly."

Katara shot Suki a questioning glance and then spun on her heels back toward the house. "I'll go pack you some more dried fruits and vegetables." She muttered to herself as she headed for the door. "Can't just eat meat all the time."

Sokka shook his head in amusement and grinned at his friends. "Sisters, am I right?"

"She's more like your mother," Mai intoned and everyone else but Ty Lee laughed at the unintentional joke. Zuko tried to explain the humor to the two Fire Nation girls while Aang came over and stood at Sokka's side.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Talk as long as you want." Sokka grinned and waved toward the house, upsetting the bird perched on his shoulder. "Something tells me Katara's going to take more than a minute to find all sorts of useless junk to pack."

Aang went on his tiptoes, whispering around the feathered obstacle. "I meant, can we talk alone?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow and shrugged at Suki. "Here, hold Hawky while Aang and I have a man-to-man."

"Man to man?" Suki smirked as she accepted the messenger hawk.

Sokka and Aang headed away from the others until they was satisfied that nobody could hear them.

"So what's on your mind?"

Aang rubbed the tips of his fingers together, fidgeting. "You know how Katara taught me waterbending?"

Sokka blinked and nodded. "Uh huh."

"And how Toph taught me earthbending? And Zuko taught me firebending?"

"Yeah?" Sokka had no idea what the young monk was getting at.

"And Monk Gyatso taught me airbending..."

"Sure, but what's your point?"

"Well, there's a lot of stuff I wanted to learn... uh, from you."

Sokka went through his list of talents in his head. "Well, you don't eat meat and I doubt you want to know how to throw a boomerang. Is this about the ladies again?"

Aang nodded with enthusiasm and then blushed, looking uncomfortable. "The only thing is I've been worried what you'd think... it's sort of complicated."

"It's not complicated," Sokka assured, surprising the airbender. "She likes you, I mean, really likes you."

"You know?" Aang's eyes widened. "And you're not mad at me?"

"Of course I know. The three of us spent every waking hour together for practically a year. I'd have to be blind not to notice," he paused a moment and corrected himself, "blind in the non-earthbendy way."

"And you're not mad?" Aang repeated, just to be sure.

"Aang, Aang." Sokka put his arm around the young Avatar. "As long as Katara's happy, what she does in her private life is really none of my business. And besides, we're already family. I love you," he hurried past the awkward declaration, deepening his voice and puffing out his chest, "in a brotherly and very manly way. I knew it was just a matter of time for her."

Aang threw his arm around his surrogate brother, trying to say all the things he couldn't put into words through the hug. "Thanks, Sokka."

"Don't mention it." Sokka patted him on the back and glanced at Suki and Ty Lee who were watching them and giggling. "Seriously. Don't mention it."

Katara was just finishing loading the last of the additional supplies on the pack ostrich when the two boys returned.

"Great, an extra tent and a year's supply of vegetables!" Sokka joked and his sister ignored his sarcasm, securing an extra pack in place with one quick tug.

"And some more first aid supplies in case you get a couple fishhooks stuck in your thumb again," she teased, patting the bulging bundles. "You'll thank me later."

The pack ostrich whinnied a complaint and Toph snickered, pointing at the animal. "Ok, that guy is Ostrich Sokka! He's already got the whining down."

Sokka put a comforting hand on the burdened animal's shoulder, shaking his head while the others laughed. "Don't listen to them, Sokka. They don't know how hard we have it."

"And speaking of which," Suki said, "we should really get going. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

"I miss you already, Appa," Sokka said and cast a longing look at the sky bison. Appa tromped forward and gave the warrior one last very fond farewell lick. Dripping, Sokka turned to his friends and held out his arms. "So who's next? Zuko? You look like you could use a nice, soggy Sokka hug."

He stepped toward the Fire Lord and Zuko glared. "Don't even think about it."

Sokka went for the hug anyway and everybody laughed as Zuko dodged out of the way. Sokka turned on his other friends, making a game out of it, and for a short while they all forgot they were there for goodbyes.

Sokka finally straightened up and wiped the bison slobber from his arms and face.

"Well, it's about that time." He gave his friends a lopsided grin. "So, bye everybody, I guess."

Momo jumped up on the back of Sokka's ostrich horse, prompting another round of laughter.

"Looks like Momo doesn't want to come with us and the refugee fleet, after all," Katara joked.

"Aww, it won't be so bad, buddy," Aang promised. "You, me, and Appa'll go flying every day!"

Momo turned his large green eyes from Aang to Sokka and back to Aang, finally using Sokka's head as a spring board to hop over onto the young Avatar's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too, Momo," Sokka grumbled, checking his hair before sliding his left foot into his mount's stirrup. He hopped once and then Suki was there, boosting him up into the saddle so he could avoid putting unnecessary pressure on his injury.

Not one for long goodbyes, Sokka tossed a casual wave once he was seated. "Good luck everybody!"

"We'll send letters," Suki promised after leaping onto her own mount.

"Horsie, yip yip."

Sokka tugged the reins and the ostrich horses had turned before Zuko realized he'd forgotten something. The others called out their farewells and waved while Zuko stepped forward.

"Sokka, hold up."

The water tribe warrior turned back in the saddle, eyebrows raised.

"Here." The young Fire Lord pulled something from his belt and tossed it to his friend.

Sokka blinked at the weapon he'd snagged out of the air. "A dagger?"

Zuko pointed. "There's an inscription." Sokka drew the blade from the sheath and Zuko smirked as he guessed what was coming next.

"Made in Earth Kingdom?"

"Other side, smart guy."

Sokka shook his head in amusement and flipped the blade. "Never give up without a fight."

"It was a gift from Uncle a long time ago, but I figure you need it more than I do right now. It's good advice."

Sokka sheathed the pearl dagger with a click and a grin. "Thanks. I'll get this back to you."

"Someday," Zuko said with a smile of his own.

"Someday soon," Sokka vowed and for the first time any of them had seen, he placed his fist below his open palm, saluting Zuko in the style of the Fire Nation.

Zuko returned the salute and held it long after Sokka and Suki had disappeared down the cobbled street.

Appa bellowed and Aang went to him, burying his face in the bison's fur as he hugged him. His voice came out muffled as he said, "Me and Appa and Momo are going to miss you guys."

"This isn't the end." Zuko reminded him.

"I know." Aang pulled back, smiling at his friends. "It's just another beginning."

* * *

"This place stinks."

"We're in the sewer system. What did you expect?"

Hahn scoffed and Long Feng considered how many of their schemes and plans would fall apart if the arrogant and irritating Northern Water Tribe noble were to suffer a fatal strangulation. Just enough, he decided, to make it unfavorable.

"We'll be leaving soon enough. I just want to show you what your money's bought."

Hahn followed him down the dim corridor until they came to an imposing, metal door. Long Feng knocked twice, his stone gauntlet clanking against the iron, and the door opened inward.

Before they could step inside, a dark clad figure dropped from the ceiling, startling the warrior. Long Feng placed his hands behind his back and looked down at the hooded man kneeling before him.

"The hatchling has left the nest."

"Excellent," Long Feng replied. "Inform the Colonel that his prey is on the move."

Chains erupted from the man's arms and he disappeared back up the way he came.

Hahn still had his weapon drawn. "Who or what was that!?"

"One of many." Long Feng allowed himself a moment to enjoy the look on Hahn's face at his cryptic response. "Come."

Not bothering to make sure he was followed, Long Feng stepped into the underground chamber, past rows and rows of cages and pens. Something growled and threw itself against the bars as they passed and Hahn yelped in surprise. Long Feng smiled.

"This place is like a zoo. An evil zoo."

"Your powers of perception are staggering," Long Feng mocked. "Our contact is a man known and respected in the underworld. They call him The Beastmaster and I think even you can see why."

"So what, we're paying him to let his beasties do the job? I could have done it for free if you hadn't stopped me."

Long Feng took a deep breath in his frustration and regretted it. He stopped and scowled at the northerner. "A seemingly random animal attack out in the wilderness will arouse much less suspicion than an outright assault in the city. You're testing my patience again."

Hahn rubbed his neck. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Welcome, gentlemen."

Hahn spun toward the new voice, brandishing his club, and Long Feng resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

A slim man stepped from the shadows, unblinking eyes locked on Hahn. "A real water tribe barbarian. Fascinating."

"Shou, this is Hahn."

"Enough with the pleasantries," Hahn interrupted. "Show me your most fearsome creature."

Before Long Feng could object, the beastmaster smiled like a hungry wolf bat and led Hahn toward the back of the chamber.

"I was thinking spiders," Long Feng said, not bothering to hide his irritation. "Or maybe a rabid boarcupine or two."

He came up behind the other men and stopped, schooling his expression to hide any sign of surprise or fear at the dark intimidating beast before them.

"You have a dragon viper." He kept his tone neutral.

"The deadliest predator known to man," Shou explained to the bewildered water tribesman. "It kills for sport." His grin widened, exposing pointed, white teeth. "If you go with the dragon viper, I offer you one hundred percent success or your money back," Shou said, all business. "And I will see to it, personally."

Hahn didn't hesitate. "Done."

* * *

Zuko knew he didn't need to, but he knocked anyway. If Toph was home, she would have heard or felt him coming. The house was too quiet and Zuko reflected again on how empty the city of millions seemed now that Aang and the others were gone.

It had only been a week, but it felt much longer.

He was about to knock again when the short earthbender opened the door, looking sleepy and disheveled. She scratched her chest and seemed to shift her focus past him. "You're alone tonight."

"Nice to see you, too." He greeted in wry amusement and stepped into Team Avatar's house. "The Ember Island Players are in town and Mai and Ty Lee went to go see The Boy in the Iceberg. They wanted us to go, but..."

Zuko and Toph both shuddered at the thought.

"Apparently it has a new ending." Zuko didn't pretend to be interested.

"Yeah, no thanks." Toph stretched. "Well, I'm starved. Wanna get food?"

"Yeah." He glanced around the living quarters, taking in the dirty dishes and piles of random clothing lying on the floor. "Did housekeeping take a vacation?"

"A permanent one." Toph looked bored. "I can take care of myself."

Zuko said nothing as Toph ran her hands through her tangled hair and seeming satisfied, headed for the door.

"Actually," he said, "I was thinking we could go somewhere nice tonight. My treat."

She snorted. "You say that like I'm not loaded. My parents did just receive nobility on top of everything else."

"Well, as money is no object to either of us," he said, sketching a small bow, "I'd be honored if you'd accompany me to dinner, Lady Toph." He smirked. "Or should I call you Professor Bei Fong?"

She blew her hair out of her face. "How about neither?"

"How are things going at the University?"

"About like I expected."

Zuko winced. "That bad, huh?"

"I'd reeally rather not think about it. Can we just go eat?"

"Sure." He walked past her toward the sleeping quarters, careful to avoid the mess. "Where do you keep your nice clothes?"

She held out her arms, taking in the expanse of the living room. "Pretty much wherever they land."

Zuko stopped, scanning the disaster area. "On second thought, how about somewhere in the Middle Ring?"

Toph laughed. "Now you're talking."

A collection of rain cloaks hung by the door and even though the night sky was cloudless, Zuko took two off their hooks. He tossed one to Toph without thinking but the blind earthbender managed to catch it. She threw it around her shoulders without question and headed out the door.

It had become a nightly routine of theirs now that the gang was gone. Usually Mai and Ty Lee joined them for an evening away from politics and fame. The hooded cloaks hid their identities, allowing them to walk the streets without drawing attention.

Comfortable silence stretched between them as the Fire Lord and the world's only metalbender made their way to Zuko's favorite little bistro.

"So how'd you find this place?" Toph asked, feigning innocence.

He glanced around to make sure no one he knew popped out of the shadows or overheard their conversation. "I came here on a date once," he whispered.

Toph snickered. "I just wanted to hear you admit it. Your pulse quickens and you get all shifty whenever we come down here." She laughed as he tensed. "It's great."

"You know," he said, glancing at the menu, "for someone with your level of perception, you sure are clueless about your own self sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, what are you even doing here still?" He put the menu down and gave her a serious look he knew she couldn't see. "You should be out there with your friends."

"Are you saying we're not friends?"

"I'm saying there're other people you'd rather be with. You're not happy here. You've been pretending like you don't need anybody, but I can tell you feel like you've been abandoned."

"Wow, Zuko. Who died and made you King of Insight?"

He ignored the jibe. "So why'd you stay?"

Toph considered the question while the waitress came and Zuko ordered for the both of them. If the waitress disapproved of their cloaked appearances, she did a good job covering it.

Zuko wasn't going to let the conversation drop. "So?"

"Hey, you're all Mr. Insight. You tell me."

Zuko took a sip of his water. "You're funny, for an earthbender."

Toph folded her arms. "I take it you're not talking about my superior sense of humor."

Zuko made a fist and slowly punched it into the palm of his other hand. "Earthbending is the most direct of all the bending arts. You pride yourselves on facing things head on." He lowered his hands. "But you ran away from your parents and now you've let your friends walk away from you without a fight."

Toph smirked. "And here your perception fails."

"Is this your superior sense of humor?" Zuko cocked his eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of neutral jin?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow higher and Toph took his silence as a cue to continue. "Sometimes, the best thing you can do in a fight or in life is to sit, listen, and wait for the right moment. My parents aren't ready to accept me for who I am, so I wait. I could try and force the issue, but that would be wasted effort."

"Ok. But that doesn't explain what you're doing in Ba Sing Se."

"I'm waiting." Toph grinned. "You didn't really expect me to tag along on one of those romantic getaways, did you?"

Zuko blinked. "Wait. Everybody knows about Sokka and Suki, but Katara and Aang? They're together?"

Toph laughed. "I thought I was the blind one."

"He's like twelve!"

"Thirteen," Toph corrected and then frowned as though she'd been insulted. "People don't stay twelve forever. I'm not sure what'll happen, but they're giving it a go and I say power to 'em."

The waitress brought their appetizers and Toph didn't hesitate, digging in like a half starved street urchin. Zuko was about to try and snag a few bites when a familiar bored voice carried over the background noise.

"There he is. In the cloak."

Zuko turned while Toph spoke through a mouthful of food. "Oh yeah, your girlfriend is here with company."

Mai pointed in their direction and a royal courier rushed to their table, dropping to one knee and holding out a sealed scroll. People stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Fire Lord Zuko, you've received an urgent summons from your advisors in the Fire Nation!"

A whispered murmur spread through the evening crowd as Zuko took the scroll without a word. The messenger stood, bowed, and hurried off. Mai came to his side, her hands tucked away inside her sleeves, and he shot her a look of minor irritation before pocketing the scroll.

"Thanks for that."

She lifted her shoulders in an imperceptible shrug. "Hey, you think I liked getting dragged out of the play to come deliver your mail? We were just watching your escape from the Boiling Rock." She paused, considering. "I was almost enjoying myself."

"Where's Ty Lee?"

Mai frowned. "Enjoying herself."

Toph shoved as many appetizers in her mouth as she could, grabbed the rest, and got to her feet. "'Ets go."

Zuko dropped ten gold pieces for the meal they hadn't eaten and the disruption his presence had caused. Everyone was still staring and whispering so he took his hood down and gave a brief nod to the diners. "Please enjoy your meals."

Zuko checked the scroll as they walked to Mai's waiting carriage.

"What's it say?" Toph asked as the footman lowered an extra step for her.

"In short?" Zuko said, irritation plain in his voice. He waited until they were safely inside the moving carriage. "They want me home. They don't say why."

"They can't just summon you with no reason." Mai knew she was right. "You're the Fire Lord. Not some child."

"Do you want to explain that to them?" Zuko turned to his girlfriend.

Mai gave one of her rare smiles, a malicious glint in her eyes. "Gladly."

* * *

The night was young, the breeze was cool, and fresh meat sizzled over open flame. Sokka took a deep breath and sighed in contentment, prodding the campfire with a stick.

"Nice work out there, Mr. Hunter." Suki finished gutting the second rabbit fox and tossed the extra bits to Hawky. The three ostrich horses had been fed, watered, and brushed, and the camp was all set up. There was nothing left to the evening except for dinner, chatting, and a good night's sleep in the cozy two person tent.

Suki glanced at Sokka and felt her cheeks warming as she thought of a few other activities that might pass their time. Things had been nice enough in Ba Sing Se, but out in the wildness, Sokka was almost a completely different person.

And they were finally alone, with no obligations and no distractions.

He grinned at her, not seeming to notice her blush. "Did you see me run that guy down?" He pointed his stick at the remains of the rabbit fox in her hand. He'd named the pair of them Dinner and Breakfast. "Man truly is the top of the food chain."

"It was impressive," she said, careful not to stroke his ego too much. "I take it the leg's feeling better?"

"It's doing great." He patted the top of his knee twice for emphasis. "Everything's great. I wish things could stay like this forever."

"I'm in no hurry to get back," Suki said with a coy smile. "We somehow managed to find time to enjoy ourselves during the war, but I can honestly say I've never felt this free or happy in my whole life."

Sokka pulled out one of his maps and held it above the fire, giving her his best roguish smile. "Maybe we'll just get lost out here?"

The ends of the parchment started to blacken.

"Um, Sokka?"

She watched as he realized his precious map was burning. He yelped and tried to put out the flames by waving the map in the air and when that failed he reacted without thinking and stuck it in their drinking water. She hid her smile as he attempted to dry it off, muttering under his breath the entire time.

"How much longer on Dinner?"

He spread the map over their firewood stack to dry and checked the meat. "A while. Why?"

Suki got to her feet and hung Breakfast from the meat rack, cleaning her hands when she was done. It was time to add another nightly routine to the mix. She tossed him his practice sword. "Think fast."

He barely had a grip on the wooden weapon before she lunged with her own. She would have hit him, but quick reflexes sent him rolling back off his log, out of harm's way.

He brandished the wooden blade, rising from his knee. His gaze was focused, but he was still grinning. "You're quite the taskmaster, you know that?"

She smiled in determination, edging toward him. "You asked for it."

"I did," he acknowledged and went on the offensive. Their styles were different but compatible. She brought her curved blade around and deflected his attack, the sharp crack of wood echoing through the night.

They dodged and parried, taking the fight away from their camp. He still favored his left leg but Suki didn't hold back. "Don't watch the tip of my blade," she said, offering advice as they fought. Sokka had come a long way since they'd first met, but his formal sword training had been limited to one or two intense days with Piandao.

"It's hard not to," he admitted. "I mean, that's where the danger's coming from."

Suki feinted and stepped in, breaking his stance. She shoved her hand under his chin and lifted his leg with her own, toppling him to the ground. He stared cross eyed at the wooden blade as she pointed it in his face.

"There are always other dangers."

He should have surrendered, but Sokka never did and Suki knew she should have anticipated it as he lashed out with his foot, kicking her hand away. He was on his feet faster than she'd expected, pressing the attack. Using his superior strength to his advantage, he pushed her back, keeping her on the defensive. She dropped down, aiming a sweeping kick at his legs but he jumped back out of her range, counterattacking without a moment's hesitation.

They were sweating and panting as the fight intensified, and Suki blocked a blow that sent a tingle up her arms, rattling her teeth. Sensing an opening, he caught her wrist and twisted. Her blade dropped to the ground as he locked her arm behind her back. He crossed his arm over her chest, holding her close.

"So are we gonna keep score, or what?" He breathed into her ear, oozing smug superiority.

Suki brought her free hand down on the pressure point above his wrist and he dropped his weapon. Before he could react, she jumped and rolled out of the arm lock, freeing her shoulder from the strain and pulling Sokka off balance. She flipped him, hard, and placed her knee on the back of his neck, twisting his arm behind him and applying just enough pressure to drive her victory home. "Suki one, Sokka zero."

"Mmph!" Face in the dirt, all he could do was tap the ground in surrender. She released him with a chuckle and he rolled onto his back, tangling her legs and pulling her down on top of him. She gasped as he switched their positions, pinning her hands above her head.

She laughed unrepentantly at the sight of him. "You're a mess."

He kissed her then, hard and passionate, sharing the dirt he'd collected, but Suki didn't mind. Dinner sizzled over the flames, forgotten.

* * *

Preparations were swift and before Zuko knew it, he was back at the Fire Nation Palace, his boots clicking against the marble floor as he hurried through familiar halls. Mai kept pace at his side but Ty Lee and Toph had remained in Ba Sing Se, along with Iroh, and Zuko found himself wishing again that he could encourage his uncle to come out of retirement.

It would have been nice to have at least one advisor he could trust without a second thought.

He stopped at the entrance to the throne room and turned to Mai, smiling with an unspoken apology. "Wait for me."

She folded her hands into her sleeves, looking unhappy as she fiddled with her hidden blades. "I'll be here if they give you any trouble."

He kissed her cheek, squared his shoulders, and pushed aside the fire emblem curtains.

His advisors and generals stood as he entered, bowing in unison as he made his way to the head of the table. "Negotiations with the Peace Council are far from complete." He knew they had to listen, so he made his disapproval clear. "What could possibly be so important that you call me back now?"

One of his aged advisors, Lee, stepped forward. "We offer our apologies, Fire Lord Zuko, but the matter is a serious one that cannot wait."

"I'm listening."

"As you well know, the title of Fire Lord has passed down your family for generation upon generation. But never before has one so young ascended the throne."

Zuko narrowed his good eye. "I hope you're not questioning my right to rule?"

Lee held up a comforting hand. "Quite the contrary, my lord. We are all excited at the prospect of your long and glorious reign. But there are certain traditions that must be upheld; certain preparations that must be made."

"Go on." Zuko didn't relax his gaze.

"Well, you see," Lee stopped short and glanced at the other gathered men who all shifted their gazes, appearing uncomfortable. Silence ensued, broken by one general's awkward cough.

Zuko couldn't take it. "What?"

Lee cowered and General Shinu stepped forward without fear to deliver their demands.

* * *

Mai wasn't expecting Zuko as he burst through the emblazoned curtains only a minute after entering.

"You look pale." She pointed out. "I mean, paler than usual."

He grabbed her hand and continued down the hall at breakneck speed. "C'mon."

"My lord!" Lee called after him, trying to catch up. "You're overreacting!"

Mai questioned him with a look but Zuko set his jaw, refusing to explain. He pulled her into a side corridor and twisted one of the elaborate dragon sconces, revealing a secret passage known only to the royal family. "Get in," he said and Mai did as she was told. The door sealed behind them, engulfing them in darkness.

Zuko was out of breath, and Mai knew the short jog had nothing to do with it. She touched his chest and felt his heart racing. "What is it, Zuko?"

"I should let you kill them, I really should." There was something almost hysterical in his tone.

"What did they say?"

Zuko laughed once, sounding not altogether sane. "Promise you won't kill _me_?"

She lifted her hand to his scarred cheek. "I promise."

He leaned against the wall, chuckling without amusement. "They want us to get _married_."

Mai lowered her hand.

"I know! Crazy, right? What are they thinking?"

"Zuko..."

He found her hand in the darkness. "You don't have to say anything. I'm not going to be pushed around. I'm the Fire Lord, after all."

"That's right. You are the Fire Lord." Mai slipped out of his grasp.

Confused, Zuko bent living flame into the palm of his hand. The light flickered, casting odd shadows on Mai's face. He couldn't read her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Is it so bad?" She kept her tone neutral. "Does the thought bother you so much?"

He straightened in surprise. "You're not... angry? I mean, you are angry, but you're not angry about them forcing us into things?"

"Why would I be? I've known for a long time what a relationship with you means. Sure, I thought we had more time to sort things out, but it's never bothered me."

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder in disbelief. "So are you saying... yes?" He whispered the last word, his unscarred eye widening earnestly.

The corner of her lip lifted and her eyes sparkled in the firelight. "Ask the question, Zuko."

He dropped to one knee, taking her hand in his own. His voice shook, but he didn't care. "Mai. Will you marry me?"

She gave him a smile that seemed to push back the darkness. "Yes."

* * *

Exhausted, exhilarated, and too keyed up to sleep, Zuko found himself pacing the floor of his bedchamber later that night. His advisors had been thrilled and the wheels were already turning. They hadn't set a date for the ceremony because Zuko refused to get married without all his friends present. The old men were being supportive of his decisions, now that his interests matched their own.

Somehow a potential disaster had turned in his favor and Zuko wondered what he'd done to deserve the course his luck had taken at last.

"Congratulations, my lord."

Zuko spun on his heels toward the unexpected voice, dropping into a fighting stance. "Who's there?"

General Shinu stepped out from the shadows, his hands held open by his side. "I mean you no harm, sir."

"Then what are you doing sneaking around my private chambers at this hour?"

"We had another reason for your urgent summons, one that could not be discussed openly before the council."

"We?" Zuko glanced to Shinu's left as Lee stepped out from his hiding place. Zuko tightened his fists. "I'm giving you five seconds to explain yourselves."

Lee clasped his shaking hands. "Please understand, my lord. We don't know who we can trust."

"Four."

Shinu took a half step in front of the older advisor, shielding him. "We've kept everything as quiet as we could, but soon the Fire Nation and the rest of the world will find out what's going on."

Zuko hated all the beating around the bush. Smoke seeped from between his fingers. "And what exactly is going on?"

Shinu dropped to one knee and Lee scrambled to the floor, touching his forehead to the ground. "We've lost track of some of our forces, sir. And we're losing more every day."

Zuko felt as though the fire inside him had been snuffed. His voice rasped. "We're not talking pirate attacks, are we?"

Shinu lifted his head and met Zuko's gaze. "Pirate attacks are on the rise, sir, but I fear it's a result of the problem, and not the cause."

"Renegades." Zuko's mouth was dry. "Deserters."

Shinu swallowed. "It may be worse. They may be organized."

"A rebellion." Zuko felt the world spin. Of course he'd had his fears, but somehow any obstacle seemed surmountable with Aang and the others at his side.

"We're bred for war," Shinu said, his voice full of apology and shame. "We need decisive action and a solid hand to guide us out of the dark."

"We need your strength, my lord," Lee pleaded.

The mantle around his shoulders and the crown on his head had never felt so heavy.

"Where do I start?"

Lee and Shinu glanced at each other and then at their young ruler. Zuko could read the doubt on their faces and he strengthened his own resolve. "You're my advisors. I'm asking for your advice."

* * *

In the same way that Mai could tell that sunlight was streaming in her windows, she knew he was there without opening her eyes. She rolled over and propped herself up on an elbow, almost smiling. "We're engaged, you don't have to sneak into my room anymore."

He sat on her couch, looking exhausted, and she knew he hadn't slept that night. There was worry on his face, and self-doubt.

She sat up in bed, drawing her knees to her chest. "I didn't think firebenders could get cold feet."

He blinked, coming out of a stupor, his eyes focusing on her face. "Mai..."

Something in the way he said her name told her that his despair had nothing to do with her. She slipped out of the sheets and was beside him in an instant, holding him. "What's wrong?"

His words tumbled out in a rush and when he explained what his advisors had suggested, she felt her blood run cold.

"You can't trust him." It was an obvious statement, but she felt the need to remind him. "You can't believe that he would help you or offer you anything more than lies."

"I know," he said without proper conviction.

"He's malicious and calculating. He's been waiting for the perfect moment to strike and he'll go straight for your weak points when he does."

"He's helpless right now..."

She knit her eyebrows together in incredulity. "Yeah, he's helpless like an injured dragon viper. You know he's just licking his wounds, planning his revenge."

"He was a man before he was a monster. Maybe his time in prison is changing him for the better?"

They both considered the thought for a moment and Mai was the first to smile.

"Just promise me you won't let him get to you." She brushed her hand back through his wayward hair.

"I promise."

* * *

"I know you're hungry. I'm hungry, too, but you don't hear me whining about it."

"Sokka?"

He turned in the saddle. "Yeah?"

"If you want to stop, just say so. Don't use Hawky like that."

He'd been chatting with the bird on his arm for five solid minutes about food. Suki saw through his clever ruse.

"Hey, I'm good to go." He pulled some jerky out of his saddlebag and tore into it. Hawky squawked in misery and he offered a half eaten bit to the bird. "You don't like people food, do ya buddy?"

"He's a hawk, not a baby," Suki pointed out. "I'm sure he can take care of himself if you'd let him."

Sokka had been reluctant to let the bird stray too far from his sight, afraid he wouldn't be able to find his way back. He gave Hawky a serious look, pointing at his beak. "If I let you go, do you promise to come back before nightfall?"

Hawky cocked his head to the side and ruffled his feathers.

"Ok, Hawky." He lifted his arm. "Find food!"

Hawky soared into the sky, giving a happy cry as he flew off over the trees. Sokka turned to grin at Suki like a proud father who'd just watched his son take the first step toward manhood.

She chuckled. "I hope we don't have to take the bird ice dodging now."

"Nah, he wouldn't be able to steer." He shoved the jerky back into his mouth, sucking on the juices. They rode on for a few minutes before he twisted in his saddle again, glancing at the laden ostrich horse bringing up their rear. "Well, looks like Sokka could use a break."

It took Suki a moment to realize he wasn't speaking in third person. "Can we please rename the pack ostrich?"

"Hey, if you've got a problem, take it up with Toph." He reined Horsie in and dismounted, popping his back and stretching his legs.

They'd been riding along a river and Sokka went to it, cupping his hands in the cool water and splashing it back over his face as Horsie drank. Sokka scrubbed his face dry with the front of his blue tunic, staring at the river when he was done.

Suki brought her own unnamed mount and Ostrich Sokka to the water, letting them join their thirsty companion. She turned to her boyfriend and imagined she could hear the gears in his head grinding. "What are you thinking?"

He scanned their surroundings, taking in the scenery. "I'm thinking... we just found the perfect spot to set up a real camp." He pointed to a clearing at the edge of the forest. "It's got everything we need and it's right about in the center of the search grid. I remember seeing that mountain," he said, pointing. "And this river is definitely the same one we were flying over when I lost them."

He closed his eyes, slipping back into memories that most people would want to forget. "I only had a moment to take it all in." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I've got a good feeling about this place."

"That's more than enough for me." She smiled. "I'll start unpacking."

It didn't take the two of them long to unload their packs and set up the tent. Sokka left her to tend to the animals while he rushed to the river with his fishing pole. The fish were jumping and Suki wasn't all that surprised when Sokka tossed his pole aside, ran back and started digging through his gear. She found what he was looking for before he did and handed it to him.

Sokka screwed together the three piece weapon, another gift from Piandao, and jogged back to the river, shedding most of his clothing along the way. He didn't stop when he hit the water, instead diving in with a battle cry of "SPEARFISHING SLICE!"

Suki shook her head in silent wonderment and went back to her chores.

Sokka was still splashing around empty handed by the time she had a fire going but she knew better than to call him off the hunt. She was just about to start putting something together from their food rations when a dead possum chicken dropped to the ground at her feet. She looked up to find Hawky perched in a tree, feathers fluffed in pride.

He greeted her with a low, inquisitive cry and Suki pointed to the river. "He's trying to fish," she explained, feeling only a little foolish as she talked to the bird. It was one of those habits you picked up after hanging around with Sokka and Aang. Hawky flapped his wings and Suki held out her arm for him. Together, they made their way to the riverside.

She watched her errant boyfriend make one more spearing attempt before calling out to him. "Hawky caught dinner!"

Sokka surfaced, disappointed. "Haw-ky!" He made the name two distinct syllables. "I didn't let you go hunting so you could make me look bad!"

Hawky squawked and Suki grinned as an idea popped into her head. "Why don't you show Sokka how it's done? Get fish, Hawky!" She tossed him in the air and the bird made one sweeping pass before diving toward the water. After her initial surprise wore off, Suki gave in to laughter as the bird dove again and again, spearing a fish in his talons every dive.

Three salmon trout flopped helplessly on the shore before Sokka dragged himself out of the water. "Alright!" He shook his fist at the circling bird. "You win!"

"Does this mean man isn't at the top of the food chain?" Suki tried to hold back her laughter as Sokka soured. Hawky's triumphant cry echoed through the valley.

Sokka scooped up the fish, his mood lightening. "Oh well, at least there's still one thing better than catching dinner."

"Let me guess?" She smiled knowingly. "Eating it?"

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon when Sokka sunk his teeth into his first bite of flame roasted fish. He stopped halfway through, eyes widening, and Suki wondered if there was something wrong with the meat.

"Thas it!" He didn't bother pulling the fish out of his mouth. "Thas the answer!"

Suki raised her eyebrows in bewilderment. "But what's the question?"

Sokka shoved the whole fish in his mouth to free his hands, explaining something in guttural grunts and gestures that Suki couldn't make any sense of. He was going through their packs again and she didn't bother trying to guess what he was looking for. He found whatever it was and held it behind his back, his blue eyes bright with excitement and his cheeks packed with food.

"Hawky!" He whipped out a familiar angled sheath and held it toward the bird. "Find Boomerang!"

Hawky cocked his head to the side and let out a shrill squawk of acknowledgment, spreading his wings. Sokka stared dumbfounded as the bird flapped once, twice and then took to the skies, making short urgent cries.

Sokka swallowed his disbelief and his dinner in one gulp. "No way."

Suki wasn't going to deny that Hawky seemed to know what he was squawking about, but someone had to be the voice of reason. "He can't possibly know where Boomerang is."

"Maybe he spotted it while he was hunting? Hawks have amazing eyesight!" And with that, Sokka turned and ran toward the nearest ostrich horse, swinging himself up onto the animal's bare back.

"It's too late for this, Sokka." She pointed at the setting sun. "You won't even be able to see the trail!"

"You worry too much." He gave her a fearless grin and kicked Ostrich Sokka in the ribs, spurring him into an instant, frantic, gallop. He sped off toward the mountain, following Hawky's lead.

"Sokka! Wait!" He left her no choice but to chase after him.

It was so typical, one of Sokka's crazy plans that had very little chance of success, and she knew he knew it. She rode low, urging her mount to greater speeds as the trees cleared and the path inclined, dropping away on their left down into the river valley.

"Sokka, slow down!"

He laughed and snapped his reins with reckless abandon.

"This isn't a race!"

"What's that?" He called out, pretending the wind was in his ears. "You want to race?"

He kicked his mount again hugged the mountainside, glancing back to see if she was keeping up. Something he saw over her shoulder caught his eyes and they widened in surprise and fear.

"Suki!!"

She felt hot breath at her back and turned without thinking, but all she saw was a dark blur and a glimpse of tooth and claw. And then Sokka was there. It seemed impossible, but somehow he'd pulled his mount around and charged back, ramming the dark shape before it could overtake her.

The terrible shadow lashed out, knocking him and his mount backwards off the edge of the steep mountain trail.

His eyes met hers and awful realization passed between them as he fell.

* * *

Sokka knew it was bad.

He clung to the ostrich horse as though his life depended on it and something primal and instinctual in the back of his mind told him it probably did.

Time slowed and he watched Suki turn her mount, urging it down the slope as she called out his name. Whatever had attacked them was gone and Sokka marveled at the clarity of his thoughts as he fell back through the air.

That all changed with the first impact. Higher awareness fled and there was only rock and sky and rock and sky.

And then there was only sky, twisting and spinning, but definitely the sky. He spent some time searching for Yue but there was a sort of urgency in the air begging for his attention: A voice. And then a blurry face blocked his view.

It took him longer than it should have to remember her name. She looked scared so he grinned.

"Hey, Suki."

She was saying words but he only understood two or three of them. Something about a "fall" and "danger" and for some reason she thought he was "hurt".

"'m ok." There was something warm and funny tasting in his mouth, like metal.

She looked like she was about to cry, and held her hands out to touch him but she stopped short. "Sokka, you just rolled down a mountain."

It made an odd kind of sense, and helped to explain why he was lying on his back in what he imagined to be the middle of nowhere. There was a warm, heavy weight pressing against his leg and he didn't like it.

Memories started trickling back and he didn't like them either.

He hadn't rolled down the mountain, so much as bounced, his unfortunate ostrich horse taking most of the damage. "I broke my fall," he assured her, resting his hand on the unmoving animal.

She shook her head in disbelief. "How?"

"With Ostrich Sokka," he said and attempted to lift the dead animal off his pinned leg. His body howled in protest and he flashed back to the fall, reliving every painful moment of it. The agony of his freshly mended leg snapping had been the worst.

He was gasping and tasting the blood in his mouth, trying to breathe past a grinding pain on the right side of his chest. "And my leg," he continued explaining what had broken his fall. "And my ribs." He glanced at his right arm and saw a long gash streaming red. "And my arm."

Suki took his face in her hands with a gentle firmness, trying to force him to meet her eyes. "Stay with me, Sokka."

It was hard, but he locked his jaw, nostrils flaring as he sucked air through his nose and exhaled between his teeth. It hurt too much to breath deeply anyway. She wouldn't let his focus wander so he concentrated as much as he could on her face, letting the rest of the world fade away. "Ok." He inhaled, exhaled. "Ok... I'm with you."

She kept one hand where it was and sent the other probing over his chest. Even her light touch brought pain and he sucked in his breath.

"Ribs," he reminded her, his voice cracking.

"I know. I just need to see how bad it is."

"I'm gonna guess it's pretty bad." He knew there really wasn't anything funny about the situation, but he felt like laughing.

"I know it hurts." There was sympathy and a deep concern in her eyes as she wiped at the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "But you're going to be ok. You got that?"

He tried to nod, but she held his head still. And then another memory swam to the surface of his thoughts and he pushed against her hold. "Where is it? That thing?"

"Don't move, Sokka." It didn't seem to be taking her any effort to keep him down so he gave up his struggles. She kept one hand on his shoulder while she scanned the area, her other hand drifting to the katana at her waist.

"It was big." He meant to say something different, but words were failing him. "Too dangerous."

"Let me worry about that," she told him, but then something dark whipped through his field of vision and Suki was gone.

"Suki!?" He wanted to look for her but he couldn't get the abused muscles in his neck to move the way he wanted them to. In desperation, he took stock of his remaining options. He was trapped and his right arm was burning with pain so he tested the other, wincing as he tried to curl his left hand into a fist. His thumb felt broken, along with his index and middle fingers.

He wouldn't be throwing Boomerang for a while, assuming he survived long enough to actually find the curved weapon. Which brought up another uncomfortable realization:

He was unarmed.

Rocks shifted somewhere out of his view and all he could do was lie on his back and hope it was Suki. With the fear came a rush of adrenaline and his head started to clear.

It definitely wasn't Suki.

Black talons curled around the top of the dead ostrich horse and a moment later an oppressive new weight bore down on his pinned leg. He bit back a scream as the bones in his shin ground together and when he opened his eyes a heartbeat later, he found himself staring up into a pair of yellow reptilian eyes full of intelligence and malice.

A forked tongue flicked out, tasting the air. Smelling him. The dark triangular head pulled back, fanged mouth opening with a hiss, and Sokka knew he was dead.

He hated to give up, but he could barely even breathe, let alone fight. Something painful had been digging into his ribs the whole time and in his last desperate moments he realized what it was.

The metal object strapped under his tunic had probably been responsible for cracking his ribs but as he wrapped broken fingers around the hilt, he reveled in every moment of pain.

Pain meant he was still alive.

He drove Zuko's pearl dagger into the top of the beast's head as it struck, burying it all the way past the "never give up without a fight" inscription.

* * *

Suki came to to the sound of Sokka's laughter. It took her a moment to remember that things were serious and she jumped to her feet, drawing her katana. The world spun and she touched her forehead, feeling a bump.

There was no sign of the monster that had knocked her out. Suki kept her weapon drawn and headed to her injured, snickering boyfriend.

He'd somehow managed to perform rudimentary first aid and he was attempting to lever the dead ostrich horse off himself with a stick and a well-placed rock. It might have worked if he'd been able to sit up and get the proper leverage. He turned at the sound of her approach and all her fears of spinal or neck injuries were forgotten.

"Suki!" His face lit up the way she loved. "I knew you'd be ok!"

Dizzy, she dropped to her knees at his side. "What happened?"

He reached up and cupped her face with bandaged fingers, grinning. "You got your butt kicked by a big ugly snake monster."

He was teasing her. Broken, bleeding, and flat on his back, he still had his sense of humor.

She had more questions, but they could wait. Standing, she took the stick from him and shoved it under the dead mount as far as it would go, propping it against his rock. "I'm pulling you out on three." She grabbed the front of his tunic and he gripped her arm to the best of his ability, bracing his free leg against the ostrich horse. "One, two." She stepped down on the stick. "Three."

"Enngh..."

He gritted his teeth while she dragged him free and when she got a look at his leg, she was surprised he'd kept his mouth shut. His foot was twisted all the way to the side, which wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that his knee and the rest of he leg was still facing up.

She snapped the stick in half and untied her belt, looking for anything that she could use for a splint.

"It's pretty bad?" He had his eyes closed and Suki was glad he hadn't seen it.

"I've had worse," she lied as she pulled the reins off Ostrich Sokka. "But they do say girls have a higher tolerance for pain."

He snorted a laugh and opened one eye to watch her. "How could they prove something like that?"

She knelt and placed the two sticks on either side of the break. "You think a man could handle childbirth?" She tucked her belt and the reins under his leg while she talked, hoping her words distracted him. "Last I checked you passed out just seeing it." She tied the sticks in place, making sure it was secure, but not tight.

"Yeah, yeah, I passed out," he said, sounding unconcerned. "But at least I didn't get knocked out by a snake monster." He seemed pleased with the wit of his statement but Suki knew it was just the pain affecting his thinking.

"That reminds me." She took his poorly bandaged hand next, inspecting his crooked fingers. "How are we still alive?"

"Let's just say I owe Zuko a new dagger." He sort of lifted his right arm, showing her the empty sheath he'd been holding. "So, you're going to have to help me count." He grinned, looking smug. "How many times have I outdone you this trip?"

Without warning, she set the bones in his fingers, popping them back into place.

"Owwww ow ow ow!"

She finished with his thumb and all his joking superiority dropped. "Ok, Ok! Let's just call it a tie!"

She cradled his hand and leaned forward, kissing him gently but urgently. His eyes widened, but then he went with it, lifting his head for more as she pulled away.

"That's for saving our lives," she explained, though they needed no excuse.

He held up his left hand, counting to three with broken digits. "I think you owe me a couple more of those. Let's not forget I saved your life twice tonight."

She smiled. "I'll pay you back with interest later, but right now we need to get you back to camp."

His grin faded.

Things were going to get worse before they got better, and they both knew it.


	4. The Bounty

**Book Four:**

**Air**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Bounty**

"Can I try it on?"

The grizzled war vet rubbed his shaven chin, brushing the rough whiskers of grey sideburns. His style hadn't changed much since becoming an officer of the Fire Nation Navy, except for the necessary addition of a black leather patch. Most people found it intimidating.

"Do you know how I lost my eye, boy?"

"Pirate attacks?" He was hoping for a story.

"No. It was in the North." He gave the youth a pointed one-eyed look.

"Oh." The young monk rubbed the back of his head in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. "Heh. Sorry about that. I forgot you were up there with Zhao."

"Believe me, after what happened, I would have rather been chasing you around with Prince Zuko for another three years." He smiled at the irony of his life. "Funny how things change. I never imagined Zuko would become Fire Lord and I certainly never thought I'd be standing here, side by side, with the Avatar."

Avatar Aang looked out over the deck of the ship at the cheerful refugees. He grinned. "We're making the world a better place, Captain."

"Call me Jee," he said, handing over his eyepatch.

"Jee." The boy's face lit up as he accepted the patch. "Thanks!" He pulled it over his bald head, snickering. "Gee, thanks." He spread his arms. "How do I look?"

Jee folded his arms looking serious. "Like a tiny, happy, bald, tattooed pirate."

"Should I smile less?"

He scowled fiercely and Jee couldn't help but chuckle.

"There you go."

"Sweet. I've gotta go show Katara."

Jee watched the young Avatar float down to the deck and scamper off after the Southern Water Tribe Princess. After spending months as a prisoner in the frozen North, Jee was surprised how easy it was to forgive and forget. Chief Arnook had been a fair captor, even if his former heir, Hahn, had been less than civil at times. Rumors of the young noble's fall from grace had sustained the captives even as they suffered at his hands.

But then the Peace Council had called for a release of war prisoners and Jee and the other survivors had been brought to Ba Sing Se with the Northern Water Tribe delegation.

The world had changed and most astonishing of all, Prince Zuko had changed. Jee shook his head in silent wonderment, correcting his thoughts. He was no longer Prince Zuko, the stubborn, brazen boy Jee had known, but Fire Lord Zuko, a man he and his former captives were more than happy to serve.

They'd volunteered unanimously when he'd asked for men to take on a mission of Good Will and here they were, crewing ships that would return Earth Kingdom refugees to homes some of them had helped to destroy.

"Sir!" A young lieutenant came up and saluted smartly. "A report just arrived. There's bad weather ahead."

Jee fixed his right eye on the horizon and nodded. "Tell the helmsman to make way for the nearest port."

The future was bright, but it never hurt to avoid the storms.

* * *

Aang chased a few children across the deck, laughing a hearty pirate laugh, and Katara couldn't help but smile. He'd grown up so much and yet, after everything he'd been through, a part of him was still just a fun loving kid. Odds were good he'd always retain his playful side.

She giggled as he pretended to walk the plank. The children gasped and then cheered as he airbended himself back to the deck. Somehow she doubted that past Avatars had ever been a source of entertainment for refugee children, but that just made Aang all the more endearing.

"Storm's a comin'."

Katara turned, listening in on a conversation between two of the deckhands.

"It's not natural." The younger man coiled rope as he stared off at the seas. The sky was clear for miles but a strange wind had picked up from the south and just on the edge of her view, Katara spotted dark clouds rolling toward them.

"It's like it's headin' straight fer us," The first man agreed and then his voice dipped into a low rasp that Katara had to strain to hear. "Reminds me o' the tales."

"Ooo, I like stories!"

Katara didn't know how Aang had even overheard the conversation, but he rushed to her side and grinned at the Fire Nation sailors.

"They ain't stories, lad. The waters are haunted."

Aang flipped up Jee's eyepatch so he could stare wide-eyed at the old deckhand and Katara scoffed. "Haunted? By what, angry spirits?"

"No one knows." The man held up his hands, fingers spread. "Some say it's the spirits o' the dead, others say it's a livin' breathin' curse. On a clear day, the wind will just up and change and a black storm from nowhere comes straight for ya." He jabbed Aang in the chest with two fingers. "Ships have been lost. Small fleets even." He paused and rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Sounds like an Avatar job to me," Katara said and gave Aang a confident smile. "I wonder why we never heard about this before."

The two men chuckled. "Oh, I doubt you'd a done anything if you had."

Katara frowned and felt a need to point out the obvious. "Aang would never let innocent people suffer."

"Ah, but that's the thing." The sailors grinned at each other in dark humor. "The curse only ever went after Fire Navy vessels."

They laughed and hauled the heavy coiled ropes away, leaving Katara and Aang to an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"Ow," he groaned and opened his eyes. Fuzzy shadows twisted above him, swirling and coiling. He tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back onto something soft and familiar.

"If you can hear me, I need you to try and hold still."

"Nnngh." He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, blinking. This time, the blue fabric of their tent ceiling resolved itself out of the shadows. He shifted his gaze until he found the girl working at his side. She tore a strip of bandaging with her teeth and wrapped it around his forearm, winding it tight.

He hissed at the pain. "Oww... Be gentle, Suki. I'm feelin' kinda fragile."

She stopped what she was doing and leaned forward, making it easier for him to focus on her face. Her eyes glistened but there was something strong and hopeful in her expression as she brushed her hand over his hair. "Are you back?"

"Yeah," he said and then tried to think about it, knitting his brow. "Did I go somewhere?"

It wasn't a joke, but she started to laugh and Sokka found himself grinning despite the throbbing pain and the fact that he had only the vaguest notion of what was going on.

She saw his confusion and her smile slipped as she placed a gentle hand on his forehead. "You lost it, Sokka. You've been in and out since I got you on Lucky."

He winced as his brain started relaying signals he would have rather ignored. "I don't feel lucky..."

"No, not you." She shook her head. "You sort of named my ostrich horse Lucky. On the ride back..."

"Oh." He had no memory of it and the smile he offered was strained. "Good name."

He was having trouble breathing and suspected that sitting up would help, but when he tried she pushed him back to his sleeping bag.

"Hold still!"

He blinked in surprise at her forcefulness and she softened. "Sorry, just try not to move, ok? You're going to hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself?" He held his side and exhaled a laugh. "I don't think it could get any worse than it already is."

"It will," she whispered and he was sure she hadn't meant for him to hear it. "I... I need to get some more supplies. Will you be ok alone for a minute?"

He glanced down at his prone form, at the oozing abrasions and darkening bruises and the splint on his twisted leg. He took it all in, swallowed, and gave her an uncertain look. "Hurry."

The second she stepped out of the tent, the pain he'd been holding down seemed to surge up like a monstrous wave. He'd almost died once, on the sea. The waves had come tall as mountains and it was all he and the old fisherman had been able to do to avoid being thrown overboard. He'd been terrified at the time, but laughed at it later, until the laughs had turned to hacking coughs.

Saliva trickled down his throat and he tried to clear it. He'd been sick plenty of times before, but that storm had done a number on him. The fever had been mind-numbing. He could feel it again, building, pushing on the edges of his awareness like the unbearable heat of the desert.

The desert. He snickered. From what he could remember and what he'd been told, his adventure with the native vegetation was one of those stories that would never get old. Cactus juice, giant friendly mushrooms; it made him giggle just thinking about it.

"Sokka?"

He didn't know how long Suki had been at his side, but she was there giving him a strange, concerned look. Her hand was cool as she nudged his shoulder for what might have been the third or fourth time.

"Hey there, little lady." He waggled his eyebrows. "Fancy seeing you here."

She ignored him and held a cup to his lips. "It's bitter, but try to drink it."

"I could use some requenchment." He was annoyed when she didn't just pour the liquid into his open mouth, instead making him lift his heavy head to drink. It hit his taste buds and he spit it all down the front of his bandaged chest. "Suki!" He threw the name like an accusation. "That's not tasty!"

She set her lips in a thin line as she tried to clean up the mess.

"Blech." He reached up to wipe the taste off his tongue and was surprised to find his thumb and first two fingers bound and splinted, immobile and near useless. "Heeeey."

She took his hand and lowered it to his side. "Listen Sokka, I have to do something and you're not going to like it."

He snickered. "Nuh uh, I like everything you do."

"Here." She tucked something into his bandaged hand, wrapping his good fingers around it. "This is for you."

"It's a lil' early for my birthday, but I do like presents." He inspected the gift, wondering why she'd given him a small but thick piece of wood. He grinned as another stray thought wormed its way through his brain. "Is this the short end?"

She stared at him and he tried to keep a straight face.

"Short end of what?"

"The stick! Get it, like the short end of the stick?" He broke off, laughing at his own joke until the pain in his ribs told him to stop. He continued chuckling, waving around his new toy. "I got the short end."

"You really did," she mumbled as she gathered a few things and shifted toward his feet.

"So what do I do with this?" He held the stick toward her and gave it a little wiggle.

She took a deep breath, frowned, and didn't meet his gaze. "You put it in your mouth."

"Am I too noisy?" He put two broken fingers to his lips like he was going to 'shush' someone. "I can whisper," he whispered.

"No, Sokka." Her shoulders slumped and her voice held just the slightest tremble. "It's for the pain."

He gave the stick a serious look and then inched it toward his open mouth. He licked it and tasted his lips, smacking them together. "Not bad, not bad. It's no frozen frog, but it'll do."

She covered her eyes like she had a sudden headache and Sokka offered her the piece of wood. "You need some?"

She dropped her hand away and Sokka was sure he saw tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. "How?" She shook her head. "How can you be telling jokes? At a time like this?"

He put the stick in his mouth and sank back into his pillow. "Sowwie."

"You have nothing to be sorry for! I'm the one who should be apologizing."

He tilted his chin to his chest and questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"This is all my fault," she said, indicating his battered body. "If I'd been paying more attention to our surroundings, if I'd been more careful, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Sokka tried to say something but it came out so garbled even he couldn't understand it. He spit out the stick. "Suki, that's silly."

"It's not silly. I failed and you have to pay the price."

"Hey, we all fail sometimes." He thought about it. "I fail a lot! And Aang too, and he's the Avatar. What's his excuse, eh?" He laughed.

She began untying the wrappings on his splinted leg and Sokka stopped laughing and bit his lip instead. He was beginning to suspect what he'd need the stick for and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"If Katara was here, she could heal you."

She touched his leg and a sense of panic washed over him. The fear brought his mind a sharper clarity.

"If Toph was here, you wouldn't have fallen in the first place."

He watched her slice through the tough leather of his boot with his hunting knife. There was no way to get it off otherwise, but he was still sad to see it ruined. They were his favorite pair.

"Zuko would have never let you go racing off. And Aang would of..."

"Hey," he interrupted. "You know what?" There was a note of desperation in his tone that he couldn't help. "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're with me."

She met his gaze and two tears trailed down her cheeks.

"You're strong, Suki. Strong enough to hold us both together." He wished his words had come out sounding more confident and less like he was pleading with her, but Suki wiped her eyes and managed to smile. He stretched out his bandaged hand and she took it, giving him a reassuring yet gentle squeeze.

"You're going to get through this," she promised and all he could do was nod.

She let go of his hand and moved aside the flaps of his boot, taking care not to disturb his leg. "It might not mean much, but I'm the second best bonesetter on Kyoshi."

"Yeah?" His voice cracked, but he was beyond embarrassment.

"The Kyoshi Warriors learn a wide range of medical skills as part of our training to become better warriors." She held the back of his ankle. "Knowing how the body works helps us gain mastery over ourselves and our opponents."

He opened his mouth to reply but instead sucked in a pained breath as she slid the boot away from his broken and swelling limb. The change in pressure was both relieving and unpleasant. He exhaled a nervous laugh as she repositioned herself.

Her hands hovered over his leg. "Get ready."

Sokka fumbled for the discarded stick and shoved it into his mouth, biting down hard. Even the stabbing pain from his ribs couldn't stop the air from rushing in and out through his bared teeth. He knew he was in for the worst physical pain of his life and despite wanting to put on a brave show, he realized the excruciating agony would override his remaining control.

He fought an unrealistic urge to get up and run for it.

Suki looked at him, hesitating, and Sokka removed the stick with a shaking hand and tried to steel his nerves. "Do it, Suki. I'll be fine."

"I wish I could trade places with you..."

He laughed in the back of his throat. "Nah, that'd be bad. You're the one with the neat tricks and all that special training."

Her eyes widened and a slow smile spread across her features. "Sokka, you're a genius." And then without warning she attacked him, stabbing two knuckles into the inside of his thigh and finishing with a grinding twist.

"Suki!! What're you…!?" he stopped. The pain never came and he had to double check that his leg was still attached. All sensation from his hip down was gone and Suki was smiling at him like she'd just defeated the Fire Lord single-handedly.

He realized his jaw had dropped and he didn't bother closing it as she lifted his unfeeling leg, pressing his foot to her chest.

"Ty Lee's techniques?"

Suki nodded and her grin widened. "Nerve blocking." And without another word she tightened her hold and twisted. A gruesome popping sound filled the air but it could have been twigs snapping for all Sokka cared.

He laughed until tears trickled out of the corners of his eyes, and then he laughed some more.

* * *

"I love port towns," Aang declared, taking a deep breath and ignoring the smell of rotting fish.

"It feels like forever since we've been in one," Katara replied as Momo jumped on her shoulder. She scratched the lemur behind the ears. "It's just like old times. Almost."

"C'mon." Aang grinned and grabbed her hand before Katara could get wistful. She'd never spent so much time away from Sokka and Aang was determined not to let her miss him too much. "I bet there's all sorts of trouble we can get into."

She raised an eyebrow, smiling playfully. "Aren't we supposed to be spreading peace, Mr. Avatar?"

"You know me," he joked. "I love the quiet life." He pulled her toward a clothing stall. A few people stared, recognizing him, and Aang wasted no time in selecting apparel that would draw attention of a different sort.

"It won't be as good without Jee's eyepatch, but how's this?" He threw on an oversized sailor's coat and tied a colorful bandana around his head, covering up his arrow. "Arrr, me hearty!"

Katara laughed and ignored the look the stall owner gave her as she paid for Aang's new outfit. "Why has this whole trip become pirate themed?"

They left the stall and Aang walked backwards down the street, holding his arms wide. "We're traveling on a boat," he explained though he felt the answers were right in front of her. "Our captain has an eyepatch! And we've stopped in a seedy port town! What more could you ask for?"

"Cabbages." Katara pointed and Aang cocked an eyebrow.

"Cabbages?"

He backed into a produce cart and three cabbages rolled from their precarious position. Using his airbender reflexes he caught them before they hit the ground, but the owner wasn't pleased.

"My cabbages!!"

"Sorry," Aang said and returned the leafy greens to the top of the pile.

"We can pay for those." Katara reached for her money pouch and Momo hopped from her shoulder onto the top of her head.

The man took one look at her and turned back to Aang, his eyes widening. Without a word, he hoisted up his cart and hustled down the street.

"Sorry!" Aang called after him and Katara put her hands on her hips.

"Wasn't that guy one of the refugees on our boat? Nice of him to say hi or, you know, thanks for helping me rebuild my life." She shook her head and Momo jumped back onto her shoulder. "Some people don't know how to show gratitude."

"The war was probably hard on him," Aang said. "Who knows how much he's been through?" He grinned. "All this talk of cabbages is making me hungry."

He grabbed her hand and started swaggering down the street, attracting more attention than his airbender tattoos would have. No one seemed amused by Aang's behavior though the young Avatar seemed oblivious to their glares.

"First, grub, then we'll keelhaul and plunderrrr booty!"

"Um, Aang?" Katara leaned in. "I think you should keep it down."

Aang laughed like a pirate captain. "Mutiny! I'll have you swabbing the poop deck ye scurvy sea dog!"

Katara raised her eyebrows and blinked. "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

He turned back to her, grinning. "Nope, that's just how pirates talk. I doubt they know what they're saying half the time, but that's what makes them so great!" He laughed again and Katara saw two shady looking sailors clench their fists as they passed.

"You might not know what you're saying, but I'm guessing most of these guys do."

"Hey, that place looks good!"

He dragged her toward the seediest looking tavern she'd ever seen and Katara pulled him to a stop. "You know what? I bet Captain Jee needs help restocking the ships. Maybe we should go back?"

Aang couldn't believe it. "You don't want to meet any pirates?"

"Not really. I didn't like the last ones we met."

"But those guys were bad!"

Katara rolled her eyes and checked to make sure nobody was listening. "Aang, all pirates are bad."

"Just because you haven't met any good ones, doesn't mean they don't exist. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Haven't we had enough adventures for a while?" She crossed her arms, looking offended, and Momo turned his green eyes from her to Aang. "It's time to take our responsibilities seriously."

Aang didn't like the implication. "I'm serious and responsible! I just don't let it stop me from having a little bit of fun."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, if I'm so boring, I don't know why you're trying to drag me along." She took the flying lemur from her shoulders and thrust him into Aang's hands. "I hope you and Momo have a great time. Who knows? Maybe you'll even meet some fun people?"

She spun on her heels and headed back to the docks. Aang kicked himself mentally and winced.

"Why am I so stupid?" he asked his fuzzy friend but Momo didn't have an answer. Aang sighed and slouched toward the tavern, all his excitement evaporating.

The door cracked and flew off its hinges before he got to it and quick reflexes alone saved him from being hit by an airborne pirate. He glanced inside the tavern and wondered if it was too late to catch up with Katara.

Drunken pirates, sailors and traders were embroiled in an intense tavern brawl and right in the middle, Aang recognized the female bounty hunter who had once tracked them down for Zuko. He'd heard the stories from his friends, that Jun had helped them find Iroh and had tried to help find him when he'd gone away with the Lion Turtle. But knowing that she had once been an ally did little to ease his tension. Judging by the way she focused on a single agile fighter, Aang guessed the brawl was more business than pleasure.

Momo's ears perked up and Aang backpedaled on instinct. A long pink tongue with barbs flicked in front of his eyes. Jun's animal companion, the fearsome Shirshu, was patrolling the perimeter of the tavern.

"I don't wanna fight you," Aang said, sliding into a defensive stance as he faced the mole creature. The animal lowered her head and came forward, headbutting him like a giant cat wanting attention.

"Nyla!"

Aang and the Shirshu turned but there was no time to react as Jun's target catapulted over them, kicking off of Nyla's head for extra momentum.

Aang had to hand it to the guy, he knew how to move.

"Nyla, what are you doing!?" Jun ran toward them, gesturing with her whip. "He's getting away!"

"Um. Hi!" Aang waved and she put her hand on his face, pushing him aside.

"Outta my way, shorty!"

Aang hadn't been ignored or dismissed out of hand since defeating Ozai, and it took him a moment to remember that he was hiding his arrow tattoos.

"Wait, it's me!" He lifted his bandana but she was already mounted and pulling Nyla around to follow her prey. He lept up on Nyla's back and slid into place behind the bounty hunter. "I know you're just doing your job, but can we talk about your methods?"

She aimed an elbow at his forehead, but stopped an inch from impact. "You." A split-second was all it took for her to cover her surprise. "Hang on." She cracked her whip and Nyla tore off down the street, chasing the runner.

"Who is he?" Aang asked, feeling sorry for the man.

"A pirate," she replied, and sensing that her answer wasn't enough for him, she added, "a very dangerous pirate. He's one of the Fire Nation's most wanted men."

Having been on the list himself, Aang frowned in doubt. "You do realize that Zuko cancelled all the old Fire Nation bounties, right?"

"It's a fresh one." She reached into her saddle bag and handed him an official looking rolled parchment. "My work is legit."

Aang grimaced. Legal or not, he didn't approve of the profession. He unrolled the scroll to see what the pirate had done to deserve being hunted.

The painting bore only the slightest resemblance to the man but the two prominent white scars on his face gave him away. He was younger than he looked and had obviously had a rough life, but he didn't seem particularly evil to Aang.

"Name, Ganto," Aang read. "Age, suspected to be in late teens or early twenties. Affiliations, First Mate of The Black Wind, a known pirate vessel. Wanted for crimes of piracy and sedition." Aang scanned the rest of the document, coming back to the same word. "Sedition?"

"It means inciting rebellion," Jun explained.

"I know that," Aang half-lied. "I just don't understand."

Jun laughed without humor. "You didn't think scar-boy was just going to waltz into the throne room and command international respect, did you?"

"Believe me, I've seen what Zuko's up against. I just can't believe he didn't tell me there was trouble. We're friends."

Jun shrugged. "Maybe he didn't want to bother you with the details? No offense, but you're pretty soft for an all powerful force of justice."

It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it made some sense.

According to the date on the scroll, the bounty had been issued a week before he and Katara had left Ba Sing Se with the refugee fleet. Zuko hadn't mentioned a thing and Aang couldn't just let it go.

"I'll help you catch the pirate if you let me talk to him."

"Hey, as long as you don't try and stop me, we'll get along fabulously."

* * *

Aang wasn't sure if Jun was more annoyed or impressed when Nyla turned into an alley and came up on an imposing dead end. The stone wall had to be thirty or forty feet tall but Nyla was convinced he'd gone over it, if her scratching and whimpering was any indication.

"He's a fast climber," Jun mused. "I hate monkeys." Momo flattened his ears while Jun ignored his angry chatter. "How about you make yourself useful while we go around and cut him off?"

Aang had agreed to help so he gathered the wind and launched himself into the air, jumping off one building and then touching down on top of the stone wall. He turned back to his temporary partner. "He's running south along the rooftops."

"Got it." Jun spun Nyla around and took off.

Aang drew on his native element again and sprinted after the pirate who ran for all he was worth, leaping from building to building without hesitation.

"Can we talk?" Aang called out and the young pirate stumbled as he whipped his head around in surprise. He redoubled his efforts and Aang shook his head. "I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut, sometimes."

The pirate slid down a slanted roof and gripped the rain gutter, disappearing out of sight. He'd either dropped down into an alley or swung back into the building and Aang found himself admiring the young man's agility and escape tactics.

It was really too bad that Jun was after him.

Aang reached the same rooftop and made a snap decision to try and enter the building and double back. He grabbed the railing and swung through an open window, pleased with his luck. A potter held a toppled vase and Aang dodged around him, knowing the pirate had come through.

He grinned and gave in to the thrill of the chase. It was a nice change of pace after spending so much time being hunted.

Aang followed his gut and turned left when he exited the room. An open window at the end of the hallway beckoned and he launched himself through without hesitation. The twenty foot drop was nothing to him and he hit the ground running.

The pirate, Ganto, was halfway to the main street, running full tilt and kicking up an impressive dust cloud. Not to be outdone, Aang put on a full burst of airbending speed, laughing as his colorful bandana whipped off.

Ganto heard him gaining and glanced back, eyes wide in disbelief. Aang got his own moment of surprise when the pirate came to an abrupt halt, leaving the young Avatar no time or room to maneuver.

Flying hogs and monkey feathers crossed Aang's mind as he crashed into the stationary pirate. His momentum sent them all the way across the main street, straight through a familiar cabbage cart, and into an alley on the opposite side.

A high pitched wail of "My cabbages!" filled the air as Aang and the pirate rolled to a stop. They disentangled themselves and the young Avatar staggered to his feet first, holding his head as he tried to get the world to stop spinning. He'd lost his pirate disguise somewhere along the way, but he didn't think it mattered.

"Ugh, why'd you stop like that?"

The pirate flipped up onto his feet. His torn vest slipped from his shoulders but he didn't seem to notice as he leaned back against the wall, chuckling. "There was no point in running." His voice was deeper than Sokka or Zuko's and rough, but not unkind. "You're the Avatar."

"And you're a wanted pirate," Aang said, smiling as the young scarred man looked uncomfortable. "Don't worry. I have a lot of respect for your profession."

It was hard to say who was more intrigued. The pirate and the Avatar stared, making silent appraisals of the other.

Ganto was tan, lean and muscled like a tigerdillo but it looked like some other jungle predator had used him as a scratching post. His chest, arms, and shoulders were covered with long white scars and Aang suspected the wraps around his hands and feet were hiding more.

Aang wondered how he'd gotten them and hoped it hadn't all been at one time. Remembering that Zuko didn't like people staring at his scar, Aang met the pirate's eyes and grinned.

"I'm Aang."

Ganto's gaze lifted to Aang's tattooed forehead. "I know." He pushed off the wall and straightened his bandana. "I'm Ganto."

"I know." Aang grinned and when the pirate raised a questioning eyebrow he explained, "I saw your wanted poster."

"Ah." Ganto scowled. "So why are you helping that psycho bounty hunter, anyway? Don't you have more important Avatar things to be doing?"

"Jun's not so bad, once you get to know her."

"Yeah, sure." He wasn't convinced. "I'd take your word for it, but she's chasing me down for crimes I didn't commit."

"Ah ha!" Aang nearly jumped in excitement. "I knew something was fishy about all this."

Ganto barked a cruel laugh. "I say I'm innocent and you just take my word for it? Looks like your iceberg thawed a little early."

Aang's jaw dropped.

"The rumors weren't wrong about you. You're still just a kid and I don't have time to play." Ganto tossed him a farewell salute and jogged toward the main street. It might have been funny the way he crumpled to the ground when Nyla's tongue struck him in the neck, but Aang was too busy nursing his bruised ego to laugh.

Jun dismounted, looking pleased. "Nice work."

"I didn't do anything," Aang replied, pouting.

"I know. I was talking to snuffly-wuffly." She rubbed her hand affectionately through Nyla's fur.

Momo flew out of nowhere and landed on the paralyzed pirate, picking at him and sniffing.

"Getcher stinkin' lemur off me," Ganto growled into the dirt, sounding like a completely different man and Aang realized he'd been wrong.

"You are dangerous, aren't you?"

"Oh, he's harmless enough right now." Jun rolled him onto his back with her foot. "The boy's got some questions for you."

Ganto's grey eyes blazed and Jun tapped her boot against the side of his face. "Best to cooperate. I'd hate to have to add another scar to that pretty face."

He spat, getting only half the liquid on Jun's boot but not caring. "You'll get nothing out of me!"

"I just want to know," Aang said, coming to Jun's side. "Are you really stirring things up inside the Fire Nation? Are you an enemy to Fire Lord Zuko?"

Ganto thrust his square jaw forward, his eyes flashing from Jun to Aang and back to the bounty hunter. He snarled. "What'd you tell him?"

She pulled out his wanted poster and snapped it open. "I didn't tell him anything he couldn't read for himself. It says here you have a history of disrupting the Fire Navy and turning people against the Fire Nation."

Ganto's eyes drifted to the bottom of the scroll. He laughed at them, harsh and mocking. "You people never stop and think, do you? Looks like my captain's faith in you was misplaced, Avatar."

Aang blinked in confusion and Jun lost her patience. "Stop being cryptic. You're just a low life pirate."

"I may be a pirate, but I can still tell the difference between Fire Lord Zuko's official seal and the lie stamped on there." He pointed with his chin. "I've been harassing the Fire Navy for years. Do the math, kid."

Aang had the scroll though he didn't remember taking it from Jun. He stared at the bright red symbol at the bottom, something he hadn't even thought to check. He'd watched Zuko stamp enough official documents to recognize the subtle differences. "Zuko didn't set this." He rounded on the bounty hunter. "How did you not realize you were making a mistake?"

"Hey," Jun replied, holding up her hand. "All the Fire Nation bounties came back carrying that mark. How was I supposed to know it wasn't the new Fire Lord's seal? It's not Ozai's."

"Why do they want you, Ganto? Who issued these?"

The pirate shook his head. "That's what I was trying to figure out when I ran into her." He shot Jun a dirty look.

Aang's thoughts were moving a hundred miles an hour and he wished Sokka was there to help him sort out the plan that was starting to take shape. "Where were you going to take Ganto? How do you get your payment?"

"There's a Fire Navy base just outside the city that used to be a major staging point for Earth Kingdom invasions. Since fire-boy took over, it's become some kind of war reparation distribution center. I saw Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe ships there when I turned in my last job."

"It doesn't make any sense..." Aang fisted the scroll and dropped his gaze. Momo sat on the pirate's neck, playing with his lips and nose and sliding his fingers under the paralyzed man's bandana while Ganto tried desperately to shake him off.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this." Aang glanced between his two unlikely companions. "And you're both going to help me."

* * *

Suki dipped a cloth into cool water, wringing it out before returning it to Sokka's face. She dabbed at the sweat beading on his forehead and he watched her with blue irises that seemed too bright against the flush in his skin and the bruise-like shadows under his eyes.

"And then what happened?" He asked, and she could hear the buildup in the back of his throat. He swallowed and the lines around his eyes tightened. Between the painful looking inflammation and his rising fever, she was surprised he could even pay attention to her story, but he was hanging on her every word.

"Well, after that we decided taunting the Unagi didn't really fit into the training regimen."

He laughed once before breaking into a coughing fit and Suki dropped the cloth and grabbed a water pouch. She held it to his lips and he sputtered, spilling half a mouthful of water down his chin and growling a wordless complaint at his helplessness.

"It's ok," she told him and slid her hand under the back of his neck. "Let's try sitting up."

He was too busy coughing to reply, but she could see the surprise in his eyes and the quirk of his eyebrows. He'd been begging to sit up for hours and she'd denied him every time. She helped him lift his head and shoulders and slid into place behind him. He had no strength to support himself and she let him rest against her chest as the rumbling cough ran its course.

She took his pillow and held it against his cracked ribs, cushioning them. "You're ok. Just breathe, Sokka. Try and take deeper breaths."

He did as he was told and a few minutes later the coughing gave way to throaty chuckles.

"Good story, Suki... When'd you get so funny?"

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me," she teased, and pressed her cheek against the top of his head.

"I think... I'd rub off... on anybuddy right now," he joked and lifted his bandaged hand to his chest. He wiped aside a layer of sweat and showed it to her. Spent, he let his hand fall back into his lap.

"You should try and get some sleep."

"Can't." He shook his head and she glanced at his elevated and heavily bandaged leg. She'd done everything she could for him, but it was one of the worst breaks she'd ever seen. He'd been gripping the top of his leg with his unbroken fingers and no matter how many stories she told, Suki knew she couldn't really distract him from the pain.

"If I use Ty Lee's technique again," she began, "do you think you could try?"

He tilted his head to try and look at her. "Izzit ok?"

"I don't know if it's ok or not, but you need rest to heal." She slid out from behind him and helped him settle back against the pillows. He nodded his agreement and she placed one hand on his upper leg to hold it steady before jabbing her knuckles into the pressure point on the inside of his thigh.

His relief was immediate and he exhaled a breath, closing his eyes in contentment. Figuring he'd fallen right to sleep, Suki took the cloth and continued wiping sweat from his neck and chest, taking extra care not to disturb him.

He cracked his eyes open and put his bandaged hand on hers. Smiling, she took it, thinking he was just thanking her. He drew her hand up to his chest and across to his right shoulder and stopped, prodding himself once with her fingers.

"Sokka, what?"

"More please," he drawled and gave her a sleepy, lopsided grin.

She couldn't help but laugh as she drove her knuckles into the nerve cluster above his arm. He let out another happy sigh and she put her hand on her hip. "Anything else I can do for you?"

She was teasing but he held up his broken fingered hand and smirked. "Wrist down would be good. Thanks."

"I dunno." She took his arm and inspected his elbow. "You've got some pretty painful looking bruises here. They might keep you up."

She poked one and he winced.

"You're right. Better do the whole arm."

She rolled her eyes in good-natured humor and jabbed the inside of his bicep. He smiled and gave her a thoughtful look as she tucked his limp arms to the side and pulled the light blanket up to his chest.

"You know," he said, and she had no idea what he was thinking.

"What?" she prompted and received a goofy grin.

"Next time you should just numb me from the neck down."

She gave him a wry smile and flicked his forehead. "Maybe next time I'll just knock you out."

"I wouldn't stop you."

"You couldn't stop me," she corrected, and they both laughed. His laughter softened as his eyelids drooped and Suki wiped his face with the cloth. "Sleep, Sokka."

He let his eyes drift close, looking peaceful, and Suki continued her ministrations.

"Hey..." He didn't open his eyes, but his brow knit in concern. "You should get some sleep too."

"I will," she lied. "Just rest."

He relaxed and soon his soft snores filled the air, keeping her company as she worked on his fever. She fell into a rhythm of wiping, dabbing, and dipping the cloth in the cool water before starting the process again.

She lost all track of time and didn't realize she'd given in to her own exhaustion until a burning hand on her shoulder shook her awake. Night had fallen, and Suki could barely make out Sokka's shape in the dark of the tent.

"Suki, do you hear that?" he whispered and her first thought was that he was delirious from his fever and imagining things.

She waited in silence but there was nothing. "Sokka..."

"Listen!"

Suki listened, feeling a sense of growing unease. It took her a moment to realize what was wrong. "It's too quiet." The usual nighttime sounds were conspicuous in their absence.

"We're in trouble," Sokka said and struggled to sit. He groaned and grabbed his ribs, giving up the attempt. "Quiet is bad," he gritted out between his teeth. "The animals are afraid of something."

"You think it's that monster?" Suki whispered, not liking the sound of fear in her own voice.

The ostrich horses whinnied and a twig snapped right outside their tent. Before Suki knew what was happening, Sokka lunged from his sleeping bag with more strength than she thought he had left, pushing her back as something dark whipped through the air above them. The support beams of the tent snapped as it was torn away.

On her back, with Sokka's warm weight on top of her, Suki caught a glint of moonlight off black and grey scales. A dark shape rushed down toward them and Suki grabbed Sokka and rolled. He grunted as she passed over him but there was no time to worry about his injuries.

The monster's tail whipped through the air a third time and Suki kept rolling. She built her momentum as she passed over Sokka and twisted onto her feet, half-pulling him up behind her.

"We've got to run!"

A pained grunt was all Sokka could manage in reply and though he was trying to help, Suki knew she was asking the impossible.

The monster attacked again, its thick tail slicing through the air with lethal intent and Suki threw herself and Sokka forward toward the tree line, tucking into a roll. Sokka managed to roll with her into the underbrush, but when his splinted leg hit the ground he let out a strangled cry and curled in on himself, grabbing the top of his knee.

Without hesitation, Suki found a pressure point on his hip and blocked his pain. He blinked away a few unshed tears, set his jaw, and held out his hand for her. She hauled him up, slinging his left arm over her shoulders.

They made it two steps before something popped in his chest. He yelped and his good leg buckled, almost throwing Suki off balance.

She glanced back and saw the monster shatter a tree with its tail, putting an obstacle between it and them. The ostrich horses were on the outskirts of their camp and Suki calculated her odds of being able to reach them. They'd never be able to escape on foot.

She dragged Sokka over to another tree and slid his arm from around her shoulders, propping him up against the base of it. She could see the unspoken question in his face but he was in too much pain to argue.

"Stay here!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he wheezed, and before he could say anything else, she ran back toward the beast.

* * *

Sokka watched her go, feeling helplessness and adrenaline cutting through the fog of pain, confusion, and fear. In the back of his mind he knew he should have been coming up with some sort of plan, but the harder he tried, the blanker his thoughts became.

"C'mon brain... work with me!"

A familiar squawk distracted him and he lolled his head back, staring up into the tree.

"Hey Hawky, shush. I'm trying to think here."

Hawky cocked his head and Sokka noticed something familiar in the bird's talons. He tilted his own head to the side to get a better look at it.

"Hey Boomerang." It took a moment for his pain muddled brain to process things. "Boomerang...!?"

Somewhere in the haze, Sokka felt the beginnings of a plan forming, but he wasn't sure what he was thinking until Hawky released the weapon with an urgent cry.

Boomerang dropped to the ground and landed, blade first, right between Sokka's legs. He stared at it and then looked up toward where Suki was crouched. The monster was ripping the forest apart and Suki did what she could to confuse it, tossing sticks and rocks and darting between the trees.

She was working her way around to the ostrich horses and Sokka realized what she was thinking, but it wouldn't work. She'd need another distraction if she was going to make it.

"It's up to you and me, buddy," Sokka said and wrapped his right hand around the familiar curved projectile. His arm was stiff and sore, and blood showed through the white of his bandages but it was his best option. He needed control that his three splinted fingers couldn't give.

Pain lanced up his arm as he lifted his weapon but he gritted his teeth and focused on his target, lining up the shot and calculating the best angle. Pulling back, he spared a final warning glance at his trusty boomerang. "Don't miss." Mustering his strength, he let the curved blade fly.

Sokka expected to pay for his efforts but the pain doubled him over. Fighting tears, he clutched his arm to his chest and tried to keep an eye on Boomerang as it spun through the air.

In the dark it was hard to tell where the weapon struck, but Sokka's keen ears caught the familiar sound of slicing impact and the beast howled. Suki made a break for the terrified ostrich horses but it wasn't necessary. The monster twisted its serpentine body and darted off in the opposite direction.

Sokka had just enough time to register the amazing stroke of luck before another familiar sound killed his excitement. He glanced down at his wounded limbs and there was no doubt in his mind that they weren't up to the task of catching the returning projectile.

"Awww, Boomerang." He winced in anticipation and held up his left hand, more to ward off the bladed weapon than to try and catch it.

Pain flared as the weapon cracked his splints and slipped past his broken fingers. A bright light exploded in front of his eyes and Sokka knew no more.

* * *

"Didn't expect to see you back so soon. And with a most wanted bounty, no less."

"What can I say, I work fast."

"I'm not complaining." The Fire Navy Commander leered at Jun in a way that made Aang uncomfortable. He cleared his throat to remind him that they weren't alone.

"Who's the midget?"

"An associate of mine. He helped me on this one, so I'm splitting the reward. He's just here for his share."

Aang did his best to look intimidating. He was back in his bandana and sailor's coat with a pair of Jun's black riding pants and a fake goatee made from Nyla's fur. The officer took one look at him and snorted.

"We'll take the pirate off your hands." He waved forward a pair of guards. "You and your associate can head to the treasury to receive your payment."

"I'd rather stay with the prisoner until he's secured behind bars. He's a slippery one, and that's a lot of money I'd hate for you and your boys to owe me, commander."

The man pulled at his sideburns and smirked. "Very well." He signaled and the two guards dragged Ganto off Nyla's back, dropping him to his feet. The pirate's knees buckled and the men had to keep him up.

"The toxins from my Shirshu should be wearing off in a little while," Jun said. "We'll want him locked up tight before that happens."

The guards shrugged at each other and dragged Ganto forward while Jun, Aang, and the commander followed.

It felt strange infiltrating a Fire Navy base now that the Fire Lord was one of his best friends, but Aang kept his feelings to himself. He watched for suspicious activity as their escorts lead them through the inner courtyard toward an impressive tiered metal building. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Aang wasn't sure what really passed for ordinary in the New Fire Navy.

"So," Aang said gruffly, trying to mask his youthfulness, "A lot of changes in the Fire Nation these days, hey?"

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," the commander replied, sounding bored. "I still have to deal with the same paperwork everyday."

"I'd think the end of the war would change things a lot," Aang continued, digging for clues and ignoring the warning look Jun was giving him.

"Sure. Now instead of sending supplies to the war effort I'm sending supplies to help rebuild. Ships come here from every corner of the world."

"Sounds exciting," Aang grunted.

The commander stared at him for a moment and Jun stepped in. "I noticed some Fire Nation ships down at the docks. Seems they'd be up here for supplies instead of dealing with the locals."

Jun made the word 'locals' sound like an insult and the commander chuckled. "Well, I would have accepted their request, but my stocks are running low from all the extra traffic. I just outfitted a mixed fleet for a long trip south and I'm still waiting on new supplies from home."

"Mixed fleet?" Jun acted impressed. "I didn't know the Earth Kingdom navy was working with the Fire Nation."

"There were a few Water Tribe vessels too." He leaned toward her. "Maybe next time they're in port I could get you a tour on one of their ships. Their primitive construction is remarkable."

Aang scowled. "The Water Tribes aren't primitive. I heard some of the Avatar's best friends are from the Water Tribe."

"I didn't know that," the commander replied with an agreeable smile.

"I also heard he's in town with that refugee fleet," Aang added, watching for the man's reaction.

"Oh really?" His smile widened. "Maybe it's not too late to issue them an invitation after all?"

Two sentries opened an armored door as they approached the main building and the commander led them through into an empty corridor. "The prison is in the basement."

They were running out of time and Aang realized they'd reached the part of his plan that he hadn't put enough, or any, thought into. He imagined Sokka shaking his head in disappointment. Aang glanced at the bounty hunter, but Jun seemed content to follow his lead. The door closed behind them, cutting off their escape route and sealing them away from prying eyes.

"Ok, enough."

Ganto's rough words were his only warning. He slipped out of the guards' hold and brought their heads cracking together, dropping them both to the ground. The commander didn't get a chance to call for help before Ganto had him pinned up against the wall with a forearm across his throat.

"Where do you keep your sensitive information, commander?" he growled.

The man gurgled and pulled at Ganto's arm, looking between Jun and Aang like he expected them to do something. Jun folded her arms as the commander's face reddened and the veins stood out on his forehead.

"Better just answer the question."

The man stared up at the ceiling and blinked meaningfully. Ganto grinned and slammed him into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Geeze, Ganto." Aang put his hands on his head. "Was that really necessary? They're just doing their jobs."

The pirate spared him a pitying look before running off down the corridor. "They were just doing their jobs when they were conquering the Earth Kingdom and crippling the Water Tribes!"

"The guy's got a point," Jun said with a shrug as the two of them hurried after.

They reached a spiraling staircase and Ganto bolted up it, barely breaking stride as he slammed through a Fire Navy sailor with a load of paperwork. Jun paused just long enough to make sure the man wouldn't be sounding the alarm.

"We don't have time to check every floor," Jun pointed out. "This whole place is going to come down on our heads any minute."

"It'll be at the top," Ganto replied as he reached the door to the second floor. He broke off a piece of the metal railing with two swift kicks and jammed it into the door handle before running up the next flight.

Aang leaned out over the side to see how far they had to go. "Looks like there's six levels!" Time was of the essence and Aang jumped off into the stairwell, spiraling like a mini tornado toward the fourth floor. Ganto and Jun ran past as he used a spare bit of piping to bar the door.

"Hopefully it'll take them a while to figure out what's going on," Jun said as the three gathered on the sixth floor. "You better be right about this, Ganto."

"I usually am," he grinned, exposing a full set of white teeth. "They wouldn't have put out a most wanted bounty for me if I wasn't good at what I do."

Jun sighed as she pulled open the door. "Can we not talk about how much gold I'm giving up?"

"Me and Zuko will make it up to you, Jun," Aang promised as he darted through.

"He still hasn't paid me for finding his creepy uncle."

Warning bells sounded out in the yard and the three infiltrators picked up their pace, rushing down the single hallway. Shouts echoed up from the stairwell and a few office workers poked their heads out from side rooms. When they spotted Aang, Ganto, and Jun they slammed their doors shut and locked them.

"They're pretty smart for cowards," Ganto quipped.

The commander's office stood open before them and they rushed inside, slamming the door shut and barricading it so they'd have extra time to search. Aang went to a large metal desk while Ganto and Jun tore apart the rows of cabinets and bookshelves lining the walls.

There were a few opened letters on the commander's desk and Aang rifled through them, scanning the contents before tossing them aside.

"Guys!" He lifted the last letter. "I think I found something suspicious!"

Ganto didn't stop his search. "Read it."

"Commander, be advised, the Avatar and his fleet of refugees have changed course to avoid a storm and are heading in your direction. Avoid contact if possible."

"Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say," Aang replied.

"Then it's useless."

"Think it's too late for me to turn you in for the reward?" Jun joked, or at least, Aang hoped she was joking.

Not sure what else to do, he reread the letter and finally turned it over to take a look at the back. "Ooo, ooo!" He couldn't help waving it in excitement. "It's got the same seal on it that the reward posters are using! There's got to be more stuff with this mark on it!" He threw open the desk drawers and rummaged through them.

Ganto finished with his bookshelves and came over to help. "There's probably a secret compartment somewhere." He slid his hand under the top of the desk and something clicked. "Bingo." Ganto grinned and pulled open a hidden drawer. He removed a gold engraved lacquered box and set it on the desk, looking grim.

"Pretty." Jun looked over his shoulder and pointed to the fiery designs. "Is that some kind of bird?"

"Not just any bird." Ganto gave Aang a dark look and realization hit the young Avatar like a blow to the gut.

"A phoenix!"

Aang reached out and the pirate slid the box away from him.

"Don't. I'd bet my own bounty that this thing is designed to destroy its contents if someone tampers with it. It's a typical Fire Nation trick."

"It could be a coincidence," Aang said, grasping at straws. "It could be from before."

"Or we could all be in bigger trouble than we thought." Ganto tucked the box into his pocket. "My captain will know how to open it and what to do with the contents."

Someone pounded on the door and an angry voice barked orders.

"That's great," Jun remarked. "Maybe your captain could tell us how to get out of here, too?" She grabbed her whip and turned to Aang. "So what's your plan?"

"I usually just wing it," Aang confessed.

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

Ganto ran for the windows and threw one open, looking down. "We're about to have some serious company."

"So much for running." Jun snapped her whip and faced the barricaded door.

"You can always run." Ganto grinned and pulled her toward the window. "Aang, after we get out of here I'm taking you to meet my captain."

"In case you hadn't noticed, we're on the sixth floor," Jun said, trying to twist out of Ganto's vice-like grip. "We're out of options."

He pulled her close and smirked. "You never would have caught me if I didn't want you to. Let me show you why."

Before Aang could stop him, he hoisted Jun over his shoulder and jumped out the open window.

"No!!"

Aang didn't hesitate. He threw himself after them, ready to use all his considerable airbending powers to save their lives.

It wasn't necessary.

Ten feet down, Ganto caught a flagpole and swung for one of the flared ledges of the tiered building. He didn't pause when his feet hit the metal, instantly jumping for the next flagpole down and catching it with his free hand as he swung for the next outcropping. On the last tier he took a twenty five foot drop with Jun over his shoulder and it didn't even slow him down.

By the time the Fire Navy sailors realized they'd escaped the building, the Avatar, the pirate, and the bounty hunter were long gone.

* * *

The prison corridor was lit by torches and the flames seemed to reach out to Zuko as he passed, feeding off his energy. The woman at his side pretended not to notice his agitation.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?"

"No, Warden Ming. Just make sure your security is as tight as possible. We don't know who we can trust."

"Your uncle and I did background checks on all the guards here before hiring them. I can personally vouch for their loyalty."

They came to a stop in front of the entrance to the maximum security block.

"I trust anyone my Uncle trusts," Zuko said and gave the woman a half-smile. "He's told me about your kindness to him and I will always be grateful. But right now, we need to be suspicious of everyone."

Ming nodded and saluted. "I won't fail you or General Iroh."

"Thank you. It's time I paid my father another visit."

"Do you want an armed guard?"

Zuko shook his head. "I don't think he'll be any trouble. I'm just going to feel him out, see if he knows anything."

"Very well, sir." Ming unlocked the door and led him inside. "I'll wait here for you."

Zuko took his leave and headed for his father's prison cell. Guards greeted him as he passed but he barely acknowledged them, too preoccupied with his own brooding thoughts. His feet found their way to the cell and he took a moment to compose himself before stepping inside.

Before his eyes adjusted a voice full of disrespect and contempt greeted him from the shadows. "Well, well, back again."

Zuko had never expected a month and a half in prison to improve Ozai's manners.

"Hello, father."

A shape uncoiled from a dark pile in the corner of the cell. Ozai came forward and lounged against the bars, fitting his son with a look of pure loathing. As Fire Lord, Ozai had always been immaculately dressed and groomed. No one would have recognized the filthy man in his tattered prison rags.

"I hope you're not going to ask me about your mother again." His voice was as oily and slick as his hair. "I already told you what I know, though I do love watching you squirm."

Zuko clenched his fists. "Your lies don't bother me. You don't know where she is, and you wouldn't tell me if you did."

"You're wrong about one thing." Ozai smiled and Zuko felt a chill trace down his spine. "I'd love to see you two reunited. Then you could ask your dear sweet mother exactly how long my father suffered at her hands before he died."

"That's enough."

"Poor Zuko, you never knew her like I knew her. You never saw what she was capable of."

"Enough!" Zuko snapped. "She's not why I'm here."

Ozai sniffed and made his disinterest obvious. "Might as well get on with it then. I'm a busy man."

"I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer me truthfully."

Ozai held out his hand in a mocking display of deference. "The Fire Lord's wish is my command."

Zuko let the silence stretch between them as he collected his thoughts and considered the information Lee and Shinu had given him. Guards had reported that Ozai's time in prison was beginning to take its toll. Iroh had fooled the guards by pretending to crack but his brother fooled no one by pretending to be strong.

Zuko let his eyes wander, inspecting the cell with casual interest. Ozai watched his every move and Zuko turned his back on him, hiding a smile.

"Nevermind. This is pointless." He took a step toward the door.

"Wait!" Ozai tried to hide it, but Zuko could hear his curiosity and something more. If he wasn't mistaken, his father wanted his company, at least on some basic level. The guards weren't allowed to talk to him except to give him instructions and it seemed the great Phoenix King was starving for attention.

He tried to compose himself. "You're leaving just like that?"

"I'm sorry." Zuko smirked at his own layered sarcasm. "I know how you love having me around."

Toph and Sokka would have been proud.

"You just got here. You have a question, don't you?"

"I don't think you can help me. My question is about current events in the Fire Nation and you're a relic of the past."

"I overhear the guards talking," Ozai started and Zuko laughed and turned back to face him.

"The guards only discuss events I want you to hear."

He knew his son had the upper hand and Ozai rose up like a snake with impotent venom. "You think things have changed in such a short time? I was the Fire Lord! This nation's darkest secrets belonged to me!"

Zuko took a step forward and grabbed the bars of the cell, startling the prisoner. "And would you pass those secrets on to your rightful successor, father? For the sake of your nation?"

Ozai took a step back, looking at his son as though for the first time.

"You're not a good man, but you must at least care about the fate of the Fire Nation, if nothing else. Do you want to see the country you ruled tear itself apart?"

Ozai's face masked over and Zuko couldn't read his expression.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me. Who among your old followers would have the power and ambition to stage an uprising?"

His features shifted to thoughtful neutrality and he walked to the back of his cell, leaning against the cold stone. "I'm sure it doesn't surprise you to hear that I've spent days contemplating this very thing." His eyes darkened. "Dogs will always fight for scraps under the table while their master isn't looking."

"And what about when the master's gone for good?"

Ozai's smile matched his eyes. "I kept them all on a tight leash. But there are only a few who would have the cunning necessary to cause you real trouble."

"Give me names."

"If I help you, what will you give me in return?"

Zuko let go of the bars and drew himself up, straightening his Fire Lord robes. "The conditions of your imprisonment are non negotiable. You owe the world for your crimes."

"Then perhaps I can ask favor for another?"

"Who?" The question left Zuko's mouth as the answer came to him. "Azula..."

"There was a time when I proudly called myself a father. Is it too much to ask my son to take proper care of his sister?"

"I'll see what I can do for her." Zuko turned to go. "When I come back, we're going to have a nice long chat."

"You know where to find me."


	5. The Hand of Fate

**Book Four: Air**

**Chapter Five: The Hand of Fate**

"How did you do that!?" They'd been on the move most of the night, avoiding pursuit, but Aang couldn't keep his questions to himself any longer.

Ganto checked to make sure the coast was clear. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jun was the only one out of breath but it didn't take her long to recover. "Are you insane? You could have killed us both back there!"

"We're alive. I must not be too crazy."

Aang was still having trouble reconciling what he'd seen with what he accepted as normal human ability. Ganto's display of one armed aerial gymnastics followed by at least a thirty foot drop to solid stone was bordering on the impossible. It was making his head hurt just thinking about it.

"Looks like we lost 'em. Same old Fire Nation." When Ganto grinned the white scar on his chin stood out against his tan.

"Then this is where I say goodbye," Jun said, turning to Ganto with a threatening gleam in her eye. "You should know; I don't let a target escape once I set my sights on them." She grabbed the front of his tunic and pushed him back against the alley wall. Aang was ready to intervene, but the only capturing on Jun's mind involved one fierce and entirely too involved kiss.

Aang stared slack-jawed as a tiny piece of his innocence was taken from him. He wondered what Katara would do if he tried to kiss her in a similar manner.

Most likely she'd kill him.

Jun finally pulled back, running her tongue over her teeth as she eyed the pirate like he was a piece of meat. "Consider that your only warning."

Instead of looking surprised, Ganto looked smug and Aang decided he would call the young man Sifu if he could only teach him to be as cool and confident around girls.

"What are you going to do next?" Ganto asked. "You're probably going to be blacklisted. Would be best to avoid the Fire Nation for a while until we figure out what's going on."

"I have a lot of contacts who might know something," Jun replied. "I'll send word if I find anything."

"You mean you're gonna help us more?" Aang blinked. "I thought our partnership was a one time only thing?"

"Don't take it personal. I just hate being duped and these fake Fire Nation bounties are bad news."

"Thanks Jun. For everything." Aang placed a fist to his open palm and bowed his gratitude.

Jun nodded to both of them, smiled confidently, and disappeared into the early morning crowd on the main street.

"You sure know some interesting people," Ganto commented, keeping his tone casual.

Aang shrugged and grinned. "It comes with the territory."

Ganto held up the box with the phoenix emblem and who knew how many secrets, locked inside. "I hope you're ready to meet one more. My captain needs to see this."

* * *

Incessant, rhythmic pounding dragged him to consciousness. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. "Toph…?" His voice cracked from disuse and it hurt to talk, but he desperately wanted more sleep. "Earthbending. Later. _Please_."

The pounding didn't stop and it took him a moment to realize where it was coming from. Either the diminutive bender had found a way inside his head or she'd simply practiced a few new moves on his skull.

If she wanted a piece of his mind, he'd give it to her.

He cracked open an eye and found something fuzzy and white blocking his view. He scowled. "Off the face, Momo."

Momo was cool, light, and strangely translucent, and Sokka began to suspect his amazing powers of deduction were failing him. The sticky wetness coating his body probably wasn't Appa's slobber, either.

The air was stale but a more pleasant smell drifted in on a tiny breeze. Katara, he assumed, was cooking breakfast and his stomach rumbled like an underfed sky bison, but more than anything he just wanted a drink of water. He tried to wet his lips but his tongue was dry and disgusting and left him wondering exactly how long he'd fallen asleep with his mouth open.

Action was required but when he tried to get up, nothing happened. Not to be deterred, he tried again, willing his body to move. The pounding in his head started to spread, connecting to a dull throbbing ache he hadn't noticed radiating from his limbs.

Something told him it might be better to just stay still.

He ignored the mental warning and started small, wiggling his fingers and toes. Pain reared its ugly head like the dark twisting monster from half-remembered nightmares and memories. His right arm burned and his lower left leg felt stiff, heavy, and uncomfortably tight. He sucked in a breath and pain jabbed him in the ribs.

He gasped, exhaled, and let a low groan rattle in the back of his throat. Fumbling, remembering broken fingers only after trying to move them, he pulled the cool cloth off his face and was confused when he only regained a one-eyed view of the inside of an unfamiliar green tent.

Ignoring the mystery of the tent, he brushed his hand across his left eye, afraid of what he might find. With broken fingers he probed the tender swelling and winced from the doubled discomfort, feeling rather foolish. Further exploration revealed a lump on his forehead covered by thick gauze and a wrapped bandage.

And then he remembered. He'd boomeranged himself, right in the face. The Universe was laughing at him and Sokka surprised himself by adding his own strained chuckle.

He felt something tucked against his side and lifted his head to look. Others might have been distracted by the myriad bruises and bandaged wounds or the feeling of nausea and dizziness the motion produced. All Sokka saw was Boomerang.

"Hey Boomerang... You really do always come back, don't you?"

Despite the pain and the humiliation and the fact that he hadn't been the one to actually find his long lost weapon, it felt like victory with a slice of homey goodness. He had Hawky to thank for returning the weapon.

He lifted Boomerang to inspect it, ignoring the slight quivering of his weakened, but functional, limb. There were a few extra scratches and the crack in the blade had deepened, but after a good sharpening and cleaning at least one of them would be in serviceable shape.

The weapon felt right in his hand, and that was all that really mattered.

His head throbbed and he lowered Boomerang to his side, closing his eye as a wave of dizziness passed. "You didn't have to come back so directly, though."

"Sokka?"

His good eye flashed open and he turned his head until he got a clear view of the girl standing in the open tent flap. She had a wooden bowl in one hand and an armful of bandages in the other and she dropped it all when he smiled and said, "Hi."

"Sokka!"

She rushed to his side and threw her arms around him before either of them had a chance to think about why hugging might be a bad idea.

"Ow, Suki!"

She let him go like he'd burned her, and as cool as her arms had felt against his bruised and battered body, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had.

"Okay, yeah..." His voice was an octave higher than it should have been. "That hurt."

"I'm so sorry." She sounded horrified. "I can't believe I just did that."

"Mmm, it's okay. It was nice," he joked while trying to regain his breath, "in an excruciating kind of way."

He smiled to let her know he was fine, or would be fine eventually, and for some reason it had the opposite effect he'd intended. Little tears built up in the corners of her eyes and he realized how exhausted she was, how close she was to the end of her rope.

"You've been out cold for days, Sokka. I didn't even know if you were going to wake up. And that monster has been stalking around the camp every night. What if it...? What if you...?"

"Hey," he stopped her before she could complete her thoughts. "Everything's okay."

"Everything's not okay. You've got broken bones and a concussion." She touched his forehead. "And your fever won't break. You need a real doctor and real medicine but you're too weak to travel and that thing is still out there and..."

"Suki?" he interrupted, trying to sound calm and in control. "Let's just take this one step at a time. Alright?"

She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. When she opened them she was tired but focused. "Right. Sorry about that. I haven't really slept these last few days and I think it's getting to me." She scooted closer to him. "What do you need?"

He licked his cracked lips and gave her a hopeful look. "Water would be nice."

"Of course." She brought her water pouch to his lips and he drank, reveling in the feeling of cool liquid passing through his parched throat. Never in his life had he been so appreciative of his native element or more aware of its restorative properties. He felt ten times better, though it still wasn't much on the grand scale of things.

"You're probably hungry, too."

His stomach grumbled and they both smiled; his weak and pained, hers unsure and tinged with sadness, but it was a start.

"I could eat a badgermole."

"Well, you'll have to settle for some warm soup broth."

"That was my second choice." He grinned for a moment. "As long as something meaty was boiling in it."

"It's vegetable soup," she apologized. "You're lucky Katara packed the extra tent and those supplies. We have enough bandages and food to last for a while."

Sokka groaned. "I'm never going to live this down." He looked at his injuries and grimaced. "Assuming I live."

She pointed a finger in his face. "Hey, no joking about stuff like that. I mean it."

He couldn't focus on her finger so he looked at her face instead. "But humor is how I deal with stress, Suki."

Her expression lightened and for a moment he thought she was going to hug him again. He put his left hand on her shoulder and she placed her hand on top of it, smiling.

"I'm so glad you're awake. Don't scare me like that again, ok?"

He pulled her into a careful, one-armed embrace. "Promise."

She sat back, wiped the corners of her eyes, and turned, grabbing her rolled sleeping bag. "Let's get some food in you."

He kept his pain and dizziness to himself as she helped him sit, fluffed his pillow, and propped him up on her sleeping bag. He felt weaker than he'd ever felt in his life and when Suki left the tent he found Boomerang with his half-broken hand and gripped it, looking for strength.

"Sokka?"

It was the voice of his father. The green fabric of the tent blurred and shimmered and became a different tent from a different time, a familiar tent made from animal hides and filled with furs and the delicious smell of meat.

His mother smiled Katara's patient smile and scraped the underside of a fresh tigerseal skin, cleaning it.

"I don't see what the problem is," she said in Katara's voice. "If it makes him happy, why don't you let him be?"

"One day Sokka's going to lead our tribe," Hakoda said and Sokka recognized his own thoughtful scowl on his father's face. "Do you want our son to grow up soft?"

Sokka remembered pulling his blanket over his head as his father crouched down next to him.

"I have something for you, Sokka."

He'd peeked, curiosity getting the better of him as it always had. His father held something behind his back, grinning, and Sokka sat up and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders like a cape.

"Don't you think he's a little young for a boomerang?" His mother looked on in disapproval and Hakoda ignored her, displaying the weapon proudly.

"I made it just for you! What do you think?"

Sokka reached out but Hakoda pulled it back.

"A boomerang is a warrior's weapon. A warrior must protect his family and be strong at all times, even when it's hard. Are you ready to be a warrior, Sokka?"

He nodded, unsure, and his father held out his hand and smiled. "Let's make a trade, son."

"Sokka?"

His family's tent faded and a forgotten feeling of longing and sadness settled in his chest next to his pain, weakness, and a growing sense of failure.

"Hey," Suki soothed and Sokka realized that he was crying.

He let go of Boomerang and wiped the pesky tear away with the back of his bandaged hand and faked a smile. "Sorry. I'm good now."

Suki frowned and brought a spoonful of warm soup to his lips. "You don't have to be strong all the time, you know."

He barked a laugh at the irony and Suki's frown deepened.

"I mean it, Sokka. Sometimes the strongest thing you can do is swallow your pride and admit that you need help."

He swallowed the spoonful of broth and kept his thoughts to himself, focusing instead on not spilling as Suki helped him eat. The soup was tasty, despite its total lack of meat, and he felt a measure of strength return with every spoonful.

She wiped his chin when he was done and he smiled but couldn't think of any words to express his gratitude. She busied herself making him comfortable and he sat up a little higher on her sleeping bag and tried to act like he wasn't exhausted and hurting.

"So..." He cleared his throat. "How do I look? Manly?"

She laughed lightly and shook her head at the joke, but then stopped and appraised him, scanning his face. Something she saw amused her. "Well, I guess you do look a little rugged." She reached up and brushed her thumb over his chin. "Especially with the facial hair."

His good eye widened and he lifted his left hand to his face. He'd never gone more than a day or two without shaving and he scowled in disapproval at what he felt. "Aw, man. Where's my knife?"

He glanced around the tent and she snorted. "You think I'm letting a sharp object anywhere near you right now?"

"You let me lay here with Boomerang," he reminded her and Suki couldn't deny he had a point.

"Well, you seemed happier when you had it close. Like it was comforting."

He scoffed and heard his father's words in his head. "Boomerang is a warrior's weapon, not my blankie."

She grinned and Sokka realized he'd said something stupid.

"Blankie?"

He winced and sank lower into the sleeping bag. "I'm suddenly really tired."

He closed his eye and she laughed, prodding his shoulder. "No, no, I want to hear about Blankie."

He cracked his eye open and glared at her. "Are you really gonna make fun of a guy on his deathbed?"

"What did I say about those kinds of jokes?" she scolded but then went right back to smiling. "Besides, I think it's cute that you had a blankie. You must have been adorable."

"I was like four," he protested, "and Blankie is just what my mom called it."

"And what did _you_ call it?" she probed and Sokka rolled his head to the side and started snoring. She laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I shouldn't tease you when you can't defend yourself."

"Never stopped you before," he complained and then turned back and grinned so she would know he was just teasing. He lifted Boomerang and gestured toward his chin. "I guess I could try shaving this way. What do you think?"

"I think Hawky should have let me hang onto that." She folded her arms in mock disapproval.

"Hey, speaking of Hawky, where is the little guy? I need to thank him, big time. He pretty much saved both our lives back there." A sudden idea struck and Sokka sat up without thinking. "OW!"

Suki grabbed his shoulders. "Easy there. You really shouldn't be moving."

He exhaled through his nose and gave free rein to his excitement. "No Suki, I really should be moving. As in, back to civilization and a doctor and all that."

"You're in no condition to ride anywhere. I don't even think you could mount Horsie right now."

"I don't need Horsie, I need Hawky!"

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Uh…"

"So I can send a note to Aang and Katara," he explained, though he thought it should have been obvious. "And they can come and airlift me out on Appa, snug as a bug in a place where bugs would be snug."

"Sokka."

"It's perfect! What's a messenger hawk for if not for sending messages?" He put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm surprised you didn't think of it."

"I did."

If his grin got any wider, it would split his face. "See, that's what I like about you. You're always one step ahead."

"Except…"

"Except what?" His smile didn't falter, even in the face of Suki's mysteriously cautious responses.

"I didn't exactly send a message. Not a written one, anyway."

Sokka held onto hope, tenaciously, his smile locked in place. "So, what…?"

"It was right after we were attacked by the dragon viper."

Sokka felt like he was sliding down a mountainside. Again. "A dragon what now?"

"The monster that attacked us. I realized what it is while I was trying to fight it off. It's bad, Sokka, and it's still out there."

"And what does this have to do with Hawky?"

"You were unconscious, I was scared, and I wasn't thinking clearly and Hawky was there and I…"

He gripped her shoulder, urging her on. "You what?"

She winced and gave him an apologetic look. "I told Hawky to go get help."

Sokka blinked.

"I'm so sorry." Suki shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking."

He patted her shoulder, absently. "Hey, it could be worse."

"Worse than being stuck in the middle of nowhere with a vicious monster that wants nothing more than to play with us before we die?"

"Or maybe not. But don't discount Hawky. He did find Boomerang, after all."

Suki didn't look convinced and Sokka wasn't sure if he was, either.

"What are we going to do?"

Sokka pulled aside his sweaty blanket and reappraised his injuries. "You're going to help me get out of bed."

"What?"

"Plans aren't going to make themselves, Suki, and I can't do this alone. I'm man enough to admit when I need help."

She locked her gaze on his and whatever she saw seemed to satisfy her. "Then let's do this."

He grinned despite all the discomfort he was about to experience. "Together."

* * *

"It doesn't make sense. What is he after?"

Mai rose from the couch and placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder to get him to stop pacing. The carpet wouldn't survive another hundred passes from the frustrated young Fire Lord.

"I'm glad you're not trusting your father, but don't you think you might be over analyzing things?"

"No." He gave his fiancée a very serious look. "Whatever reason my father has for bringing up Azula, it definitely isn't because he's concerned."

Mai sighed. "She isn't doing well, Zuko."

The young Fire Lord sat heavily. Azula had never been particularly stable but she had always been in control. Events at the Boiling Rock had started her on a dangerous downward spiral and nobody knew how much worse it was going to get.

Zuko hadn't seen her since becoming Fire Lord. He'd tried, but her caretakers and doctors had always warned him away. It seemed every day was a "bad day" for his visits.

Mai sat next to him, guessing his thoughts. "They won't even let me talk to her. Maybe it's just as well. Even sane Azula would probably never forgive me for my betrayal…"

Zuko didn't seem to be listening. "I don't know how to help her." He slid his fingers into his hair. "I don't even know if she _can_ be helped."

There was a knock at the door and Mai went to answer it. Advisor Lee entered, glancing around the royal chambers.

Zuko rose. "What's the news?"

"Warden Ming will personally oversee the transfer, but it will be difficult to move Princess Azula from the Asy... the mental health facilities. She's very fragile right now."

Zuko snorted. "Fragile is one way to put it."

"They have to sedate her so she doesn't burn the place down," Mai added dryly.

Zuko ran a hand back through his hair, trying to straighten it. "She needs a change. I'm just not sure if I want to move her from a hospital to a prison."

Lee rubbed his hands together. "Warden Ming tells me the accommodations will be befitting Azula's status. Considering our security risks right now, it's not a bad idea to put her somewhere we can keep a better eye on her."

"We don't have much of a choice if we want to hear what my father has to say."

Ozai had made his demands clear but he'd left the details up to Zuko. They'd analyzed the potential dangers from every angle and come up with no obvious reasons to deny the former Fire Lord's request to move Azula away from the remote island mental hospital. Zuko nodded to Lee and the advisor bowed and left to finalize the transfer.

"Mai, can I ask you to do something for me?"

Mai didn't need to hear his request. She went to the weapon cabinet and pulled a spare roll of knives and her traveling cloak. "Azula will reach the prison safely. You have my word."

* * *

The dimly lit back room of the brothel swirled with incense.

Aang tried to squint through the red veil separating him and Ganto from a mysterious woman, the latest in a series of mysterious people they'd had to speak with to get where they were. He was still trying to figure out how he'd gotten into the situation and what exactly he was going to tell Katara when he saw her. So far the conversation went something along the lines of, "Hey Katara, sorry I've been gone so long. Me and my new pirate friend stopped by a brothel after getting into a tavern brawl and infiltrating a Fire Navy base."

Katara was not going to be happy. But Aang would have rather faced her at her worst than continue sitting in the awkward silence as he waited for the woman to speak and hopefully send them on their way.

Aang exhaled and sent an airbended breath of incense off into the hovering cloud.

The woman shifted and rose to her feet.

"Ganto." The woman's voice was smoke and silk. "You're later than I expected."

Ganto surprised Aang by dropping to one knee and hanging his head in shame. "I know. There were a few complications along the way. I'm sorry, captain."

"Captain!?"

His jaw might have hit the floor but he was too stunned to check.

"Avatar Aang, meet Captain Xuan, the most dangerous pirate in the world."

There was pride in Ganto's voice and Aang could only gulp as the woman rose from her cushions and came toward the veil.

"This isn't how I imagined our first meeting," Captain Xuan spoke with regret. Aang couldn't see her clearly, but he could tell that she was beautiful.

"You wanted to meet me?" his voice squeaked and he coughed to try and cover the sound.

"Of course. I've been watching you for a long time." She stared through the veil and Aang got the uncomfortable feeling that she was picking him apart, piece by piece, analyzing him right down to his core.

"Do you believe in fate, young Avatar?"

"A really wise fortuneteller once told me I have the power to shape my own destiny."

"She wasn't wrong." Captain Xuan sounded amused. "But Fate and Destiny are not the same thing."

Aang cocked an eyebrow. "They're not?"

"Think of it this way - Destiny is a destination, a result of all your efforts. But Fate is an active hand in your life, sometimes for good, sometimes for ill, always pushing you forward."

"I think I understand," Aang started slowly. "You're saying that our meeting is a result of fate?"

Captain Xuan didn't answer, but Aang could tell she was smiling. He scratched the back of his neck.

"We found this at the naval base." Ganto pushed the phoenix box forward, under the red veil. Captain Xuan leaned forward to retrieve it, and Aang was glad for the fabric wall between them. The pirate was dressed to fit in with the other women he'd caught glimpses of in the brothel.

"Hmm, a secure lockbox. With the mark of the Phoenix King, no less." Xuan reached between her exposed bosom and Aang looked away, blushing furiously, until she removed what appeared to be some kind of special key.

The pirate captain expertly slid aside a panel of wood that Aang hadn't even known could move, and inserted the key in a hidden lock. He wanted to see what was inside the box, but somehow he suspected Xuan wouldn't approve the breach of her barrier. Whatever she was hiding, it wasn't worth discovering at risk of losing her help.

"They're secret orders, from the Fire Lord to his most trusted commanders."

"Zuko doesn't keep secrets from me," Aang blurted and then realized his mistake. "You didn't mean Zuko."

"No, but perhaps I spoke too soon. I should have called him the Phoenix King, for he stopped being the Fire Lord a long time ago."

Xuan scanned through the pages. She stopped and raised her eyes to meet Aang's and he could just make out a hint of gold in her gaze.

"This is…" Her voice faltered and she paused a moment to compose herself. "These are recent."

"Recent orders? From the Phoenix King?" Aang didn't know why his voice sounded surprised - He didn't feel surprised. But then, he wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling.

"The news is grim, young Avatar. I'm afraid there have been plots in motion from the beginning of the end of Ozai's corrupted reign. Your friends are in danger." She pulled aside the red veil just enough to hand him the orders. "All of them."

Aang read the first piece of parchment. "He's going to overthrow Zuko!?" He shoved the others in his pocket. "Well, it's really nice to meet you, and all, but I have to go help my friend!"

"You call the young Fire Lord your friend?" There was no heat to the question, but Aang still bristled.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"After everything he did to you?"

"Zuko made up for his mistakes. He found his true destiny." Aang wasn't sure why he said it, but it felt like the right thing to say. The very air itself seemed to clear after he spoke.

"Go, Avatar!" Xuan pointed toward the door. "Save your friends! You need them as much as they need you."

Aang didn't need any more encouragement. He was halfway to the docks before he realized that he hadn't thanked the mysterious pirates or even said goodbye.

But something told him it didn't matter.

They'd meet again.

* * *

"The warden and her guards are here for the princess."

"Finally." The doctor rose to his feet. "Are the preparations complete?"

"She's ready. We couldn't have done a better job even with the facilities of Lake Laogai at our disposal. Long Feng will be pleased."

"I'd worry more about pleasing our new master and less about pleasing the old." The doctor held his hand over a paperweight on his desk. The stone started to wobble. "Soon we'll be free of the restrictions of this place. Free to bend as we please." The rock shot to his hand and he crushed it to powder.

His companion frowned. "There's just one complication." He pointed out the window, toward the docks on their tiny island.

"So, the young Fire Lord still doesn't trust this place."

"What should we do about her?"

The doctor smiled. "I don't think one little knife thrower stands a chance against two Dai Li agents."

His companion grinned and led the way to meet with the small delegation. The doctor bowed in greeting. "Lady Mai, it's an honor to see you again. I trust the ferry ride was pleasant?"

"As pleasant as it could be." Her expression was dour. "I wish to see Azula before we head out."

The doctor cast a glance at his companion, receiving a slight nod.

"That would be fine."

Mai led the way. "I wish to see her alone."

"Of course. Warden Ming, if you'll excuse us."

The doctor and his companion hurried after the young Fire Lord's bride to be, leaving the warden and her guards behind.

"You've kept her comfortable?" Mai asked.

"As comfortable as we can, while still maintaining safety."

The young woman narrowed her eyes. "Has she been responsive?"

"She only seems lucid during her outbreaks. I'm afraid she's been resistive to all our therapies."

"Perhaps she'll do better closer to home. Closer to people who care about her."

"As you say, my lady."

They reached the door to the princess's cell and Mai stopped, fixing them with a steely gaze. "Wait here." She opened the door and stepped inside, taking in the sight before her.

The walls were padded with material that had been scorched and shredded and replaced as often as supplies allowed. The mismatched sections of white and crispy black did little to create a calming atmosphere.

Azula sat in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. Her wrists and ankles were shackled together and attached by chains to the wall. She didn't seem to notice her visitor.

"Azula?"

Mai approached, silent and cautious, and knelt before her former friend.

"Azula, I'm here to take you away from this place." Mai paused, waiting for a response that wasn't coming. "Would you like that?"

Mai reached out to touch Azula, but hesitated. She exhaled and took another breath. "I'm not going to hurt you." She slipped her hand past Azula's arms and found her chin. "Look at me, please."

Azula twitched and allowed Mai to lift her head. Her hair was uneven and unkempt and her cheeks were smudged with ash, but the thing that bothered Mai the most was the blank emptiness where fire used to crackle behind the princess's eyes.

Not one for emotional outpourings, Mai could only give her best smile and hope it didn't look too forced. "I'm going to help you."

"But who's going to help you?" The door to the cell clicked shut.

Mai whirled, knife in hand, and found the doctor's assistant standing between her and the locked door. Chains dropped from the man's sleeves, their rattling muffled by the padded floor.

Mai didn't give him a chance to react as she threw two simultaneous daggers, pinning him to the wall by his tunic. With a laugh, her opponent pushed his arms forward and launched a pair of stone gloves at her chest. The chains came with the gloves, clanking above her head as Mai rolled out of the way.

Before he could retract his gloves, Mai tossed two stilettos and severed links in the chains. The extra length dangled uselessly from his sleeves, and Mai dove forward, grabbing one end. She pulled and the man ripped free from her daggers, only to stumble forward into her waiting boot.

Her kick knocked the man cold and Mai was back on her feet before he hit the padded floor.

"I'd say you two are Dai Li," Mai said, glaring through the barred opening in the cell door at the doctor. "But if you are, that was disappointingly sloppy."

"Only a slight miscalculation."

"And how do you expect to do any better?"

"I don't." The man smiled and looked past Mai. "Azula. Your father loves you."

There was something wrong with the way the doctor spoke. The statement came out sounding more like a command than any kind of assurance or casual affirmation.

Mai narrowed her eyes and wished, not for the first time, that she were a firebender, so she could melt the cocky smile from the imposter's face. Then the air tingled and Mai widen her eyes in surprise as she recognized the sensation.

"Azula, no!" She turned, but there was nothing she could do as an arc of electricity ripped from the damaged princess's fingertips.

* * *

"Now, focus on the metal while you strike."

Fifteen blindfolded students slammed their open hands against thick metal sheets.

"Feel the vibrations," Toph said as she walked up the line. "Again!"

Fifteen matching echoes hit her ears in time with the tremors she sensed in the earth. She could feel each of her pupils struggling, their muscles flexed and bodies stiff with concentration.

"There are particles of earth in that metal!" She stopped behind one of the younger men, a university student named Jian. His form was more relaxed than the others but he tensed when he felt her stop. They'd spent a week learning to sense movement through the earth, and Jian was one of the few who'd caught on.

"A good earthbender can bend even the smallest speck of dirt! Now strike and show that metal who's boss!"

Fifteen men struck out and Toph could tell all but two of them intended to put their fist through the plating with strength alone. Thirteen students grunted in failure and two pulled back their fists to reveal sizable cracks in their metal. Everyone removed their blindfolds to inspect their fellow students' handiwork.

"That's enough for today," Toph said while the men gathered around to congratulate the two minor successes. Her students straightened up and bowed. "Dismissed."

She was almost out the door when her two star pupils caught up with her.

"Thanks for another great lesson, Professor Toph," Jian said, breathless with excitement.

"Congratulations, you cracked some metal. Maybe in a few months you'll actually be able to BEND it."

"Hey, don't be so hard on the guy, Sifu."

"What'd I tell you about titles outside of class, Haru?"

She could hear the smile on his face. "Something about how they're getting annoying?"

"That's right. I don't want people calling me professor or sifu or master while I feel like I'm not really teaching anyone anything."

"But we are learning," Haru insisted. "I'm sure it took you a while to perfect it."

"Are you kidding?" She stopped and the two young men nearly plowed into her. "I peeled myself out of a steel cage two seconds after I realized I could! I feel like the rest of you are too set in your ways to even imagine the possibilities."

"We have to unlearn a lifetime of bending." Haru sounded apologetic. "Just don't give up on us, okay?"

She sighed and grumbled under her breath.

Haru grinned. "So are you doing anything tonight? Jian and I were going to meet up with Teo and The Duke in the Lower Ring, if you want to come? It'd be just like old times."

"You mean the old times where you three were having a blast playing in the air temple while the rest of us were trying to stop a war?"

Haru shifted and she knew she had him.

"Sorry guys, I already have plans," she added.

"What? Like a date?"

She didn't like his skeptical tone. "Yes, like a date," she lied. The flip side of being able to detect lies was being able to make her own sound pretty convincing.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." They waved and departed, melding into the crowd.

Toph wasn't sure what was more annoying - them following her around after class, or them leaving her alone without hesitation. Real friends were supposed to stick by you, even when you were being moody. Real friends wouldn't go off on adventures without you.

She huffed and blew her bangs from her face. A night alone in the empty house was too depressing to contemplate. That left only one real option.

It wasn't hard to flag down a carriage when you were one of the most famous people in Ba Sing Se.

"Where can I take you, Lady Toph?" The driver asked, sounding only too happy to have her patronage.

"Know any good tea shops?"

"There's only one tea shop that a lady of your status need visit." He flicked the reins and Toph settled back in the seat, feeling smug. They always said the same thing and they always took her to the same place.

At least there was still one person she could count on.

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon was as busy as ever but Toph had no trouble finding the only person in Ba Sing Se she wanted to spend time with. He bustled around, humming "The Girls in the City" while he worked, refilling cups and pots and generally making everyone at home. It wasn't the kind of song you would expect to hear in a classy establishment, or among upper class society, but that was just part of Iroh's charm.

Her parents hated the song, so naturally, Toph knew the whole thing by heart.

"It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se," she sang along with his tune as she fell into step behind him.

He turned and she could hear the smile on his face as he sang, "But the girls in the city they look so-o pretty!"

They both laughed.

"You came! I wasn't sure if I'd be seeing you tonight."

"Are you kidding? An army of angry earthbenders couldn't keep me away."

He led her toward their usual table and Toph sniffed the air. "You didn't put out flowers again, did you?"

"I like to be prepared. It's not every day that a beautiful young woman comes to drink tea with me. Aren't they perfect?"

"Eh, I'm not really the flower-loving type," she said, keeping her tone light.

"You're crazy," Iroh teased and took a deep breath. "How can you not enjoy such a fragrant smell?"

"Well, I guess it is kind of nice." Toph sat down in the proffered seat and Iroh slid her chair closer to the table. There were few people she would accept that kind of treatment from and it felt good to be with one of them. "You seem like you're in an even better mood than usual. Something good happen?"

Iroh took his place across from her. "Actually, I _did_ receive some amazing news. My nephew is getting married!"

"Whoa! Zuko and Mai, huh? He's not wasting any time, is he?"

"Well, I think there was some pressure from the Fire Council but that's really no reason not to celebrate!" He poured her a cup of jasmine.

"I'll drink to that," she said, smiling and raising her tea. Iroh joined her and she toasted, "To Zuko and Mai!"

"To young love," Iroh added with what Toph could only imagine as a provocative wiggling of his eyebrows. They drank and Iroh sighed in contentment. "So, any word from your friends?"

"Until they invent letters that read themselves, I don't think anybody is going to be sending me mail." Her words hung in the air and Toph winced. "Sorry, that came out sounding kind of bitter."

"You can't appreciate the sweet without the bitter," Iroh replied, lifting his cup of tea to illustrate the point. "Personally, I enjoy all of life's various flavors."

His tone was encouraging and Toph couldn't stop herself from unloading. "How hard would it be to send a quick note, anyway? Just a, Hey Toph, what's up? Everything's fine here. How are you?"

"I'm sure everyone is just very busy."

She ignored him. "I mean, what's the point of even _having_ a stupid messenger hawk if you're not going to _use_ him?"

"Oh." Iroh set down his tea. "We're not talking about all your friends, are we?"

"Huh?" Toph realized her mistake. "No, I meant, what's the point of having messenger hawks, y'know, in a general sense. Everybody's got messenger hawks these days..." It was too late to cover up the slip and she quickly drank her tea to cover her embarrassment instead.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"I care about all my friends," she maintained.

"Sokka is a lucky young man to have so many compassionate women in his life. In many ways, he reminds me of myself when I was his age." Iroh let out a full-throated laugh and Toph put her forehead on the table.

"Can we not have this conversation?"

He patted her on the shoulder. "I have just the thing to cheer you up." Iroh turned in his chair and signaled one of his employees. "Tell Wong to bring out the White Dragon!"

Toph raised her head. "White Dragon? That sounds kind of ominous."

"The White Dragon is indeed dangerous." Iroh spread his hands dramatically. "After your first cup, you will never be able to drink normal tea again without longing for its exquisite taste."

Iroh spoke with passion and Toph grinned.

"I'll take my chances."

Someone came toward their table with fear and uncertainty in their step and Toph tensed, ready for anything, but the man merely delivered a pot of tea.

"H-here you are, sir." His heart was racing. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, Wong. Perfect company to share perfect tea is all I could ever ask for."

Wong rushed off and Toph follow his movements all the way to the back of the Jasmine Dragon.

"Are your people usually that twitchy?"

"Hmm?" Iroh was wholly focused on the tea. "Yes, I suppose Wong is the nervous sort. He can't help it. His wife is very sick and it worries him, but that doesn't get in the way of his excellent brewing skills! I couldn't have found a better tea maker, besides myself, of course." He laughed again and poured them both a cup.

Toph let her senses pick through the crowd. Too many people were on edge, pretending not to watch them while everything in their body language said otherwise. She was used to the attention, but not the suspicious intensity.

"Something's wrong."

Iroh froze. "You're right." He lifted his tea, sniffing it. "This isn't the most heartbreaking tea in the world! What happened to my White Dragon!?"

Three of the more suspicious men rose to their feet in unison, setting off all of Toph's internal alarms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The Jasmine Dragon is closing early. Please proceed to the exit in an orderly fashion."

Iroh looked up in surprise. "Whaaa? On who's authority?"

"The Grand Secretariat's."

"Nonsense." Iroh waved away their words even as his customers were herded toward the exit by more of the suspicious men. "There hasn't been a Grand Secretariat since Long Feng was arrested."

"The Peace Council decided to reinstate the position."

Toph put herself between Iroh and the men. "You guys didn't come here to chat about current events."

"No, we didn't."

Toph could hear his smile and she didn't like it one bit.

"The Peace Council has formed the International Criminal Court to investigate war crimes committed during the One Hundred Year War. General Iroh, you are to stand trial for the Six Hundred Day Siege of Ba Sing Se."

Toph nearly exploded. "What!?"

The man ignored her and his companions surrounded them. "You're under arrest. Step away from the General, Lady Toph. For your own safety."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going anywhere!"

Iroh moved behind her, placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't think you'll stand down. In fact, I daresay they're counting on you to resist them."

Toph glared at nothing. "So they can arrest me, too." It wasn't a question.

"I would speak with my accuser," Iroh said, his voice carrying through the shop.

A man Toph kicked herself for not noticing sooner stepped through the open doors. "If you're hoping to strike a bargain, I'm afraid it's far too late."

Toph could barely believe her ears.

"I am willing to answer for my actions, Long Feng," Iroh replied. "I have nothing to hide from the Peace Council, unlike some."

"N-no, Iroh!"

Toph was ready to object but Wong beat her to it, rising from his hiding place behind a counter.

"You can't go with these people. They'll k-kill you!"

"Silence!" Long Feng barked.

"They paid me to mix something in your tea. I-I don't know what it was..."

"Wong... Why...?"

There was pain in Iroh's voice and Wong collapsed to his knees.

"I'm sorry, I needed the money for my wife's treatment... I didn't mean to betray you!"

"Hm?" Iroh's tone became jovial. "I don't care about _that_. But how could you ruin a pot of White Dragon tea? I'll probably be crying myself to sleep tonight thinking about it." He sniffed loudly and Toph imagined a single joking tear trickle down his lined face.

"Cry yourself to sleep in jail, old man."

"I'm sorry, there's a bit of a misunderstanding. I said I'm willing to answer for my actions, but I didn't say anything about going to jail." Iroh slid his arms back through the sleeves of his expensive outer robes, dropping the garment to the ground and taking a fighting stance at Toph's side.

Toph grinned, knowing exactly what their would-be captors had just witnessed; a seemingly harmless old man becoming a serious threat.

She laughed as ripples of doubt spread through their enemies. "You should have brought more men, Long Feng. Two versus twenty won't even count as a warm up."

"You insolent child!" Long Feng lashed out with stone fists attached to metal chains, latching on to Toph's wrists.

She smirked and grabbed hold of the metal, sending a ripple of bending back to Long Feng until his own chains fused his arms together. "Did you forget who you're dealing with?"

Long Feng smiled. "Did you?" He spread his hands and shattered his metal bonds. "You think you can teach the secrets of your most powerful technique without your enemies learning it?"

Toph was trying to come up with some kind of response when the arrival of an unexpected ally removed the necessity. Long Feng didn't even know what hit him as he crumpled to the ground.

The rest of Long Feng's agents could only stare at the armored and face painted young warrior woman.

"Hi guys! Is something interesting going on?"

"Not too interesting, Ty Lee." Toph snickered and then faced the remaining men. "Three versus nineteen, you guys should probably run."

Two of them hoisted Long Feng to his feet while the others made a strategic retreat.

"You should have just drank the tea, Dragon!" Long Feng taunted as they dragged him away. "Now you've sealed all your fates!"

"What was that all about?" Despite her interference, Ty Lee really had no idea what was going on. Toph respected anyone who attacked first and asked questions later.

"I'm afraid we've overstayed our welcome," Iroh replied. "Do you have news for me?"

Toph hadn't noticed the messenger hawk on Ty Lee's shoulder, but when it squawked impatiently she recognized it beyond any shadow of a doubt.

"Hawky?"

"I found this little guy back at your house, Toph. I knew you'd be here with General Iroh so I thought I'd deliver the message."

Toph tried to contain her excitement. "Well, what's it say?"

"That's the thing! There's no message at all... Maybe it fell out?"

Hawky let out a low mournful cry and it was all Toph needed to hear.

"Sokka's in trouble."

"Wow," Ty Lee said, impressed. "You're good. I knew he was trying to tell me something but I couldn't quite make it out."

"Ty Lee, you should gather the Kyoshi Warriors and go with Iroh. If Ba Sing Se is turning against us, there's no telling what's happening back in the Fire Nation."

"What'll you do?"

"That should be pretty obvious." Toph held out her arm and Hawky flew to her.

"I'll send a warning to our allies once we're outside the city," Iroh said.

"Um, guys?" Ty Lee wasn't the first to realize the ground had started shaking. "Are there earthquakes in the Earth Kingdom?"

"No," Toph replied as tea cups slipped off their tables and shattered on the floor. Hawky flew for open air with Toph, Iroh, and Ty Lee right behind him.

"Oh good, because that seems silly." She slid to a halt when she caught sight of what Toph's extended senses had already spotted. "Wow, that's a lot of guys."

They were surrounded. A small army's worth of earthbenders, wearing the clothing of everyday citizens, stood on a circular stone wall they'd raised around the perimeter of the Jasmine Dragon. Two hundred boulders hovered in the air, aimed in their direction.

"Some of 'em are pretty cute," Ty Lee said, brightening up.

"I prefer my men with a sense of humor," Toph quipped as the men attacked in unison.

Toph covered them with a circular dome and spread her hands in the air, holding the stone together as the rock projectiles slammed harmlessly into her defenses.

Iroh started laughing.

"What's so funny, General Iroh?" Ty Lee asked, unconcerned by their predicament.

"An army... of angry earthbenders." Iroh wiped a tear from his eye.

Toph remembered her earlier words. She snickered as she strengthened their protective cover against the continuing bombardment. "What can I say? Armies of angry earthbenders got nothing on me."

"No indeed," Iroh agreed. "But how do you suggest we escape the city? We could fight our way out, but we really don't want to involve innocent bystanders or cause too much destruction."

"Not a problem. We'll use the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se." Toph kicked her heel into the earth and a slanting passage opened. "There's a cavern not too far below us."

Ty Lee, with Hawky on her shoulder, descended without hesitation. Iroh took two steps into the passage and then turned back to Toph.

"Just go," she told him. "I'm right behind you."

Iroh nodded and brought a flame into his hand before heading into the dark. Toph waited until Iroh was far enough into the tunnel before she sealed it up after them.

She hadn't lied, exactly, but there was something she needed to do before catching up. Escaping into the earth was a bad idea when two hundred angry earthbenders were out to get you.

She was pretty sure Iroh would forgive her for a little destruction, even if his precious Jasmine Dragon got caught in the crossfire.

Toph stretched her perception to the stone ring, feeling each of her opponents as they continued their measured assault. She knew what they were trying to do. Eventually even the great Toph Bei Fong would tire and falter - All they had to do was outlast one little girl.

Toph grinned and spun in a slow circle, locking her targets into her mind. She reached out to her earth dome and carefully shaped two hundred aerodynamic stones.

The earth groaned in protest as she pulled inward with all her considerable bending might and then, right when the imploding pressure reached the danger zone, she pushed out with everything she had.

The tiny projectiles shot toward their targets and each one found its mark, hitting with enough force to crack bone.

Two hundred men, with the size and strength to hold their own in the toughest Earth Rumble battles, were brought down like a group of fresh recruits. They could lift boulders the size of small hills, but it only took a pebble from Toph to take each of them out.

The ring of men wavered as, one by one, they stumbled and toppled from the stone barrier. Despite the fact that they'd just tried to kill her, Toph made sure that they landed on soft ground - so soft, in fact, that it swallowed the men up to their necks before hardening.

She stood and dusted off her hands, inspecting her handiwork.

"That should teach all of you a valuable lesson about messing with The Greatest Earthbender of All Time."

Toph grinned the infamous Blind Bandit grin and dropped into the ground, leaving no trace of her departure.

* * *

"As you can see," Long Feng said, gesturing to the courtyard, "General Iroh and the young Bei Fong girl have gone completely mad."

The members of the Peace Council could only stare in astonishment as Earth Kingdom soldiers worked to remove a group, of what appeared to be, normal Earth Kingdom citizens from their earthy prisons.

"Sir!" One of the soldiers ran up, waving a golden fan. "We found this in the rubble and some bystanders have reported that there was a young warrior girl with the two fugitives."

"Doesn't that weapon belong to the esteemed Kyoshi Warriors?" One of the councilors asked.

"It's worse than I feared," Long Feng said. "It seems we may have been wrong about the Avatar and his friends. As they were the last ones to know the location of the Earth King, I now truly fear for his safe return."

The eldest member of the council straightened his robes and stood tall. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you were right, Long Feng. With these unprovoked attacks and the trouble the Avatar and his friends have caused, it seems we were mistaken about their intentions for peace."

"We must alert the generals!"

The councilors hurried off, debating amongst themselves the proper course of action.

An undercover Dai Li agent stepped to Long Feng's side. "They escaped. Iroh and the Kyoshi Warriors commandeered a Fire Nation airship and were last seen heading toward the Fire Nation."

"And the little metalbender?"

"Our spies say she's heading off into the wilderness after her friend, the Water Tribe boy."

Long Feng smiled. "Alert the Rhinos. They've been itching for some action."


	6. Fire and the Sword

**Book Four: Air**

**Chapter Six: Fire and the Sword**

"Aang, slow down, I don't understand what's going on."

Katara rushed after him as he boarded Jee's ship and headed to the shared sleeping quarters to gather their things. Momo flew around the room, gathering bits of rope and dead bugs and anything else he could get his little hands on, mimicking Aang's packing job.

"I told you, after you left I ran into Jun and then got caught up in this whole crazy mess."

"With a pirate." It wasn't a question, and Aang didn't have to turn around to know that Katara's arms were crossed in disapproval.

"Yeah, but that's not the point." He spun on his heel to face her. "And he wasn't bad like those other pirates we met. He was different."

"Different how?"

Aang threw up his arms. "I dunno, there was just something about him. Something familiar. Familiar but different. Does that make sense?"

"Not really."

"And then we sort of infiltrated a Fire Navy base."

Katara put a hand to her forehead and pulled it away, emphatically. "I don't know what you were thinking! We could have just written a letter to Zuko and told him what was going on."

"I'm the Avatar, Katara! It's my job to make sure things are right."

"It's also your job to trust that your friends have things under control."

Aang winced. "Unless they don't." He reached into his robes and pulled out the Phoenix King's orders and handed them to her. "We found these."

Katara huffed and started reading, her expression changing from consternation to confusion to surprise, followed quickly by skepticism.

"How do you even know these are real?"

"Ganto took me to see his captain." Aang hurried on when he saw Katara was about to question him again. "She knew stuff! She opened one of Ozai's sealed message boxes with some kind of special key. I think she's been an enemy of the Fire Nation for a long time."

"Well," Katara said, hesitating, "I admit these do look legitimate." She flipped through and stopped. "But if they are… That means everyone's in danger."

"That's what Captain Xuan said! And that's why we have to hurry."

Katara came to the last page and stopped, her tan complexion paling. She looked up and Aang's heart sank. "They're going to kill him…"

Aang pulled in a deep breath and exhaled before giving Katara a confident smile. "They won't."

"You're right they won't!" Katara said, grabbing her pack and loading it with her belongings. "Because we're going to stop them. He may be the most obnoxious guy I know, but he's my brother and I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

Aang swallowed and loosened his collar. "Katara…?" She ignored him and finished her packing, muttering under her breath about what she was going to do to anyone who got in her way. "Katara, we can't."

"Can't what?" Her eyes narrowed.

Aang knew he was on thin ice. He held up his hands to ward off whatever might be coming. "We can't go after Sokka."

Her expression darkened and her lips became a thin line.

"We have to go help Zuko," Aang said, forging on ahead. "We have to stop Ozai or the whole world's going to be in trouble."

Katara looked away and lowered her eyes. "Are you really asking me to make a choice between my brother or the world?"

"We can save him, too," Aang promised.

Katara faced him with clenched fists and resolve in her eyes. "You're right."

"Right after we save Zuko." Aang dashed to the door but Katara hadn't moved. "C'mon, no time to waste!"

"I'm taking Appa."

Aang slid to a stop. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Katara leveled her icy gaze and the room seemed to cool.

"If you are, it's not a very funny joke."

"You go take care of the world," she said, turning away. "I'm going to take care of my brother."

**

* * *

**

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, stylistically speaking."

"Uh huh."

"But you gotta consider the scenario. We're surrounded by mountains and trees; so think muted, earthy tones. The moon will be full so there'll be a lot of shadows. Pure white would stand out too much."

"You're not mixing all of that are you?"

Sokka ignored her and poured more of her black and white face paint together, spilling a bit but seeming not to notice.

"In the Southern Water Tribe we like to combine style with function."

Suki considered it a moment, raising an eyebrow wryly and pointing at his head. "Like your wolf's tail?"

"Exactly! It looks good up or down, you can fight or sleep in it, and… you're teasing me."

She laughed. "Just a little. I mean, you can't expect me to take your criticism of my heritage lying down. Avatar Kyoshi herself created the design."

"And it's very nice. It's just not right for what we're doing."

Suki started triple checking her gear. "I don't like all this 'we' talk."

"Relax." Sokka waved his left hand and accidentally lost his grip on the stick he was using to stir their paint. He grinned nonchalantly and pretended he was finished. "My plan is almost foolproof."

"Almost doesn't cut it." Suki clicked her sword free from its sheath and inspected the blade. It was flawless, but she started cleaning and sharpening it anyway. "They say a dragon viper is about half as difficult to kill as a real dragon and right now you couldn't take on a baby moose lion."

"Hey, I nearly killed the thing once already." Sokka rapped his chest, producing a reassuring clacking noise. "And this time I'll be ready for him."

Suki had lent him her spare breastplate and fitted him with enough padding to take most of the strain off his broken ribs. She'd tightened his bandages and readjusted his water tribe armor so it would both support and protect his other injuries. He'd gained a lot of temporary functionality, but there was only so much they could do.

"Well, what about your leg?"

Sokka grinned and set the face paint aside, reaching for something behind his log seat. "I made this while you were out scouting." He held up a dangling collection of hard leather, buckles, straps and padding crafted from what appeared to be the unfortunate Ostrich-Sokka's saddle and harness and an old boot. His metal shin guard and a pair of smooth sticks held the whole thing together. "I was waiting for you before I tested it out."

Suki could see what he had in mind. "No. Absolutely not."

He started sorting out the mess. "Sorry Suki. I'm going to have to overrule you on this one. I need some kind of mobility for my contingency plans." He tried to hook his foot through the top straps, but neither his leg nor his ribs appreciated the movement. He gritted his teeth and tried two more times before Suki finally intervened.

Sokka didn't want to press his luck so he remained silent while she removed the splits from his heavily bandaged leg and carefully fitted his invention in place.

When she was done she stared at him for a long moment. "Is it too tight? Does it hurt?"

"It feels fine," he assured her. "Better than before, even. Almost comfy."

Suki frowned skeptically. "Well, let's see if you didn't just waste your afternoon on this thing." She got to her feet and dusted off her hands before holding one out for him. It was what he wanted, but Sokka still hesitated before taking her offer.

He sucked in his breath as Suki helped him up, knowing from previous experiences it would be a solid minute before he'd want to breathe or speak again.

"Still hurts to stand?"

He nodded, exhaling slightly through his nose. His "good" leg was trembling and he didn't even want to think about applying pressure to his broken leg, with or without his painstakingly crafted walking brace.

"Do you want to sit back down?"

He shook his head.

"Don't you think you're overdoing things?"

He shook his head again and tentatively took his first breath. The worst of the pain was passing. "See, no problem," he said, not quite able to keep the strain from his voice.

"You're shaking, Sokka..."

"Give me a minute."

"Can you please just admit that you need to sit this one out? No amount of bracing or padding is going to make up for the fact that you're in no condition to move, let alone fight."

He stared down at the ground and focused on his breathing.

"Don't feel bad about it. Anyone would need more time..."

Suki had more to say on the matter, but Sokka had other things on his mind.

He slowly extended his left leg, letting the toe of his modified boot touch the ground. He was ready for additional pain, but when nothing happened he tapped his foot against the dirt. Pleased with the lack of excruciating agony, he set his whole foot on the ground. His brace kept his ankle locked in one position and transferred the pressure to the base of his knee, well above the location of the fracture.

"Are you listening to me?"

He grinned and took a step.

* * *

A pale moon cast her light over a clearing surrounded by trees.

Too bright.

The beast approached with caution, tasting the air. Blood, fear, pain; delicious flavors mixed on the breeze and the beast drew nearer, hoping for more.

The beast flicked out its tongue, tasting the raw wound in its mouth. There was another flavor, another scent, and that scent lured the beast into the open. It wanted revenge.

* * *

Suki waited, still and silent as a shadow.

At Sokka's insistence, she'd traded her usual Kyoshi garb and face paint for grey and black stealth gear and Sokka's own face painting design. He'd selected dark colors to match their surroundings, and Suki could imagine how intimidating a group of face painted Water Tribe warriors would look no matter what their environment.

She glanced back at Sokka who somehow managed to look fearsome in his dark clothes, armor and war paint, even with his injuries and the tendril of drool dangling from his lips. He'd fallen asleep with his back against one of the trees they were using for cover and she didn't have the heart to wake him. He'd insisted on keeping watch with her, but as long as he didn't start snoring she was more than happy to let him rest.

Odds were good that the dragon viper wouldn't show. The beast was supposed to be intelligent.

Suki caught movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned back to the clearing, holding her breath. Apparently rumors of intelligence were exaggerated, or perhaps the scent trail they'd laid had been as effective as Sokka claimed it would be. The dragon viper moved into view with silent precision, stopping every few steps to taste the air.

It was the best look Suki had gotten of the monster and she couldn't help but admire its smooth lines and dark rippling scales. It was no dragon, but she could still appreciate the dangerous beauty of the beast.

Suki placed a gloved finger on Sokka's lips, ignoring the drool. He jerked awake, hitting the back of his head on the tree trunk with a dull thud. He managed to suffer in silence, blinking away pain and confusion as Suki nodded toward the clearing and the silent stalking predator.

He set his jaw in determination and fingered Boomerang's sheath at his side but Suki shook her head in warning. They still hadn't agreed on exactly how involved Sokka was going to be in the fight, but if everything went according to plan, neither of them would be in much danger.

The beast drew closer to the center of the field and Suki tensed in anticipation. The wind whispered through the trees and the silk cords on the side of her armored headband danced in the breeze. The beast stopped and lifted its blunt snout, flicking its tongue in the air.

Sokka's urgent tug on her sleeve was the first indication that something had gone wrong. When the dragon viper snapped its head in their exact direction and let loose a terrifying hiss, Suki didn't need to hear his panicked explanation.

"The wind!"

It had changed. Suki wasn't much of a hunter, but Sokka had taught her that staying downwind was the key to a successful hunt.

"Plan B, Suki!" Sokka struggled to rise, unable to get to his feet even with the tree for leverage. He grabbed her wrist, hoping for assistance, expecting to fight at her side.

The beast charged toward them and Suki made up her mind.

"I'm sorry, Sokka."

She grabbed him by his chest plate and hauled him to his feet, thrusting his crutch into his hand before jabbing two fingers into the inside of his left thigh. He grunted and buckled as his braced leg went completely numb, but she tucked the crutch under his arm to keep him on his feet.

His expressive face flicked from confusion to disbelief and quickly settled on anger as he realized she'd taken him out of the fight. She knew she'd have to make it up to him later, but if they both survived, a grumpy boyfriend was a small price to pay.

"Get to the ostrich horses and get out of here! I'll buy you time."

He stared at her with an unfathomable expression that Suki had no time to decipher. The beast was almost to their hiding spot.

"Go!!"

He opened his mouth to protest but she took his shoulder, turned him, and gave him a quick shove in the right direction. She didn't have time to make sure he stayed on his feet or kept going. From what she knew of dragon vipers, the beast preferred to prey on the weak and injured, a fact that she had repeatedly tried to bring up to Sokka during their planning but one that he had summarily ignored.

It was best if the beast never saw him at all.

Suki reached the edge of the forest in three quick leaping strides, jumped, and pulled herself into the nearest tree, unhampered by the familiar weight of her armor and weapons.

The beast didn't see her coming as she dropped down on top of it, sword drawn. Her blade sunk deep into the viper dragon's shoulder. It roared in pain and lost its footing, slipping and slamming into the foliage.

Suki jumped free as the beast lashed out, splintering trees with its tail and claws, attacking everything in its reach in an attempt to defeat its unknown assailant. She landed in a crouch and stayed low to the ground, trying to blend in with the rocky terrain.

The dragon viper stopped its furious assault and whipped its head back and forth, searching for her. She remained motionless and the predator's limited eyesight passed over her. It spun, flicking its forked tongue in and out, tasting for her scent.

Sokka had planned for that as well. He'd made her rub different scent-masking natural odors over her body. Some of it had been less than pleasant, but as long as she moved slowly and stayed downwind, he claimed she would be invisible to the monster.

Suki was used to sneaking up on human opponents, but out-stalking a natural predator was something else entirely. Her muscles tingled as she waited for the right opportunity to make her next move.

The beast gave up and turned toward the forest, its attention drawn to something out of sight and it only took Suki half a heartbeat to narrow down the possibilities. She was on her feet and rushing toward the beast before it had a chance to chase after different prey.

With one precise swipe she severed the tendons in its back leg.

The creature shrieked and fell to the side, the wounds in its left shoulder and left leg robbing it of balance. Suki jumped and flipped back away from the monster as it fell but she was still too close to the long, powerful tail as it whipped in her direction.

She instinctively brought her sword to bear as heavy scales impacted with her chest armor. The blow sent her flying and it was all Suki could do to hit the ground rolling, trying to let the force dissipate naturally to minimize the chance of injury.

Winded, dizzy, and nearly on the other side of the clearing, she got to her feet and realized she'd left her sword buried to the hilt in the beast's tail. But that was a small concern compared to the blazing yellow eyes locked firmly on her position.

Suki drew her war fans and snapped them open, taking her stance.

The dragon viper got to its feet slowly, watching her intently with unblinking reptilian eyes. The beast was three times the size of an ostrich horse and yet it seemed almost afraid of her.

Suki had to laugh.

"You really are pathetic," she taunted, hoping to keep it distracted from Sokka.

It stalked toward her slowly, dragging its hind leg; mouth open in a silent hiss, fangs dripping with venom.

"C'mon then." Suki knew her advantages were gone, but that didn't stop her from formulating a new battle strategy. The beast was wounded and all she needed to do was keep hitting it in key spots.

Eventually it would go down.

The dragon viper stopped a safe distance from her and dug its talons into the rock and soil. Its tail flicked back and forth and the moonlight glinted off the embedded blade. There was another hilt jutting from the top of the beast's head and when it opened its jaws, Suki could just see the tip of Zuko's dagger protruding from the roof of the fang filled mouth.

Her mind drifted and her heart filled with pride. Against all odds, Sokka really had done a remarkable job defending the both of them during their first encounter with the beast.

As though sensing her thoughts, the dragon viper flicked out its long tongue, touching the hilt of the dagger. Its gaze shifted to the forest and there was something in the harsh reptilian expression that made Suki's heart skip a beat.

It was looking for Sokka. And if it found him...

"NO!" Suki took a threatening step toward the beast. "You're not going to touch him! Ever. Again!"

The dragon viper hissed and she could see it trying to figure out how to get away from her.

"You'd rather finish a wounded warrior?" she spat. "You may look like a dragon, but you're nothing like them. Dragons had honor!"

There was rage in the beast's eyes as it finally gave her its undivided attention and Suki wondered briefly if it could actually understand her words. The dragon viper spread its jaws and if not for a strange snap-hissing sound, Suki would have had no warning as a stream of fire shot toward her.

Surprised, but not too shocked to react, Suki deflected the blast with her fans. It made sense that the beast would have some kind of firebending ability, since it was part of the dragon family, but somehow they had forgotten to work that possibility into their plans.

Suki opened both of her fans fully, holding one circular shield in front of her body as the beast prepared to shoot more flames.

"I grew up next to a giant waterbending unagi," she taunted again. "You don't scare me."

Suki realized she might have gone too far when the dragon viper unleashed a concentrated stream of liquid flame. Defending against the attack would have been impossible. She dodged instead, flipping and rolling away from the monster but no matter how hard she evaded, the beast's flames kept lapping at her heels.

Rocks melted in flaming pools and the heat grew stifling. Suki backpedaled and the beast pressed the attack, never once letting up the stream of fire. She was running out of ground to retreat to and before she knew it, she was back at the edge of the forest.

The beast had been playing her, forcing her direction, trapping her in.

The dragon viper stopped just long enough to suck in a hissing breath before it let loose more devastation. It missed her on purpose, setting the brush and foliage ablaze.

The flames spread like wildfire. The entire forest would burn and there was nothing Suki could do about it or anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the blaze.

She stood, helplessly surrounded by flame, watching as the dragon viper spread more fiery destruction. The land had nearly been destroyed by Ozai and his firebenders and Suki's mind cried out with the hopeless injustice of it all...

But the whole place could burn to ash as long as Sokka made it to safety.

* * *

Something flew through the curtain of flame, cutting a curved path in the smoky air before impacting with unerring accuracy, striking the dragon viper on the side of the head before looping back toward the burning forest.

The beast faltered, roaring with pain as a dark shape burst through the fiery wall, intercepting the flying weapon. Dying flames clung hungrily to rider and mount, but Sokka ignored them, snatching Boomerang out of the air with his right hand before spurring Horsie toward the stunned monster's flank.

Piandao's gift was in his left hand and he stabbed down with the spear, skewering and pinning the dragon viper's tail like an overly large but not quite unagi-sized eel. The beast shrieked but before it could retaliate, Sokka got what he was after. He grabbed the hilt of Suki's embedded sword and with one quick twist and a brutal tug he freed her weapon, half-severing the beast's tail in the process and getting caught in the spray of dark blood.

Pinned and in more pain than it knew how to deal with, the dragon viper shot harmless flames into the air as it hissed and roared.

Sokka brought Horsie around with a tug of the reins and it only took a one-legged kick to get the ostrich horse to leap over the burning earth separating him from Suki. He rode toward her, mouth set in a grim line, half-covered in blood and soot and looking every bit like a hero from the childhood tales she'd been brought up on.

He reined Horsie to a stop in front of her and held out the gory katana. He'd removed his splints and didn't seem to register the pain of wrapping his broken fingers around the hilt. Unsure what to say, Suki took her weapon and flicked it through the air to clean it.

"A word of advice," he said, looking serious and intimidating. "Do _not_ accidentally lick any monster juices."

His impressive image shattered as he gagged and spat, smearing his war paint in an attempt to wipe the dragon viper's blood off his face.

"Ugh, I think I just found something worse than buzzard wasp honey..."

Amused and relieved, Suki jumped onto Horsie's back, settling in behind her man. "You can tell me all about it later. For now, let's get out of here."

Sokka spun the ostrich horse, facing back toward the wounded dragon viper.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"Plan C." Sokka snapped the reins. "Horsie, yip yip!"

"Sokka!" Suki tried to reach around him and take control but he leaned forward in the saddle, blocking her attempt.

"You said so yourself that this thing won't stop hunting us until it's dead. We can end this, Suki. You and me, right now."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Suki drew closer, locking in tight against him and holding her fan shields protectively at his sides.

The dragon viper was ready for them, waiting with jaws wide.

A crackling snap-hiss warned Suki before a ball of flame came flying toward them. Sliding her foot into Sokka's unused stirrup, she stood and brought both fan shields around and deflected the blast as Sokka swerved to the right.

Some of the flames made it through and Suki and Sokka both slapped at their burning clothes until the fires were out. Now that she was right next to him, she could see that patches of his clothing had already been burned clear through, but there was no time to worry about it.

Sokka rode wide, avoiding another fireball from the stationary beast and snickering inappropriately.

"Y'know what's funny?"

Suki couldn't imagine.

"The whole time we were fighting the Fire Nation, I never got burned. I mean, what are the odds?"

A blast exploded in front of them and Horsie leapt over the flames, terrified but loyal to his riders.

Without warning, Sokka cut hard on the reins, turning them ninety degrees and heading directly for the dragon viper. The beast was halfway through launching another fire blast and it didn't have time to react as they galloped past. Sokka leaned out, grabbing his spear and tearing it from both the ground and the beast's tail as Horsie continued on without slowing.

They were now heading directly toward the center of the clearing with the dragon viper at their back and Suki saw the simple perfection of Plan C.

Enraged, the beast charged after them, quite literally in hot pursuit. Suki twisted and dissipated a stream of flame but Horsie's tail feathers didn't survive the attack.

"Just a little further," Sokka coaxed.

Another snap-hiss and Suki swept aside another jetting flame.

"C'mon..."

The beast ignored its injured leg and started gaining on them, half running and half slithering over the scorched earth.

"Sokka...!" She let her tone carry the warning.

"Almost there. There!" He pulled on the reins, altering their course slightly and Suki glanced forward, spotting the white rock she'd left as a marker. Horsie's footfalls sounded hollow on the seemingly solid ground and Suki held her breath as Sokka expertly kept the ostrich horse on a straight path.

The eerily familiar feel of hot breath at her back made Suki snap her head around.

They were out of time.

"Sokka!"

She didn't have time to explain what needed to be done, but Sokka knew. With a kick and a hard tug on the reins, Horsie leapt to safety as the dragon viper entered their trap. False ground gave way and the beast fell, cracking through the wooden path they'd laid for themselves.

The sound was sickening.

The screech of scales on sharpened wood ripped through the night, accentuated by the wet crunch of impalement as wooden spears punctured the underbelly of the beast. The monster screamed as blood and flames blossomed from its mouth with a sick gurgle.

It was over.

Horsie slowed to a stop and Sokka turned him around sluggishly, tension and strength seeping from both the rider and the mount as the danger passed. They watched the dying efforts of the beast as it spewed flame and dark liquid.

Suki dismounted, keeping one steady hand on the side of Sokka's good leg as she stood in silence. The beast was their enemy, but that didn't change the fact that what they were witnessing was terrible. Suki was no stranger to war and she knew they'd only done what was necessary for survival, but she couldn't bring herself to feel any joy in their victory.

"Y'know," Sokka began, his voice thick and subdued. "I think I'm glad..."

Suki looked up at him and he dropped his gaze to meet hers, swallowing before he continued.

"I mean, about Aang and Ozai. The whole, not killing thing. I'm glad Aang didn't have to."

It was easy for Suki to see the connection Sokka had drawn between the dying monster and the old Fire Lord; everything from the yellow eyes to the firebending to the malicious attitude fit. Maybe they both deserved to die, but death was just so harsh and so final.

She squeezed his leg as the beast gave one last pitiful jerk and settled into stillness.

Sokka nudged Horsie in the side and the shaken mount stumbled forward toward the dead beast. It had been another one of Sokka's brilliant ideas to fill a dried out pool with spears, though Suki had found the location and personally driven each sharpened stick into the ground before covering it.

"We really did it," Sokka said, staring into the pit. He turned back to face her, his smeared war paint and dark blood stains looking eerie in the glow of the burning forest. "We won, Suki."

A half formed apology died on her lips as the sound of snapping wood burst into the air. Sokka spun and neither word nor action could reach him in time.

The mortally wounded dragon viper lunged from the pit, ignoring the bloody shafts riddling its body. Claw and fang descended and Suki's brain refused to process anything beyond the feel of steel in her hand and her legs pumping beneath her.

She launched herself at the head of the dark beast and her katana found the tender scales connecting jaw to neck. She buried her sword to the hilt and reached around for the second weapon, conveniently waiting for her. The beast lifted its head, taking her with it, but they both knew it was a futile effort.

Suki grabbed Zuko's dagger and finished the job Sokka had started.

* * *

Suki's nightmares and reality were so hard to separate that it took her a long time to realize that she was awake. She lay on the hard ground, muscles aching, bruises and burns twinging.

The morning air was chilly and she curled in on herself. It took her a minute to realize that a certain comforting warmth was missing.

She sat up, feeling groggy and confused. "Sokka?"

He was nowhere in sight.

She got to her feet, staggering once before finding her balance. Her chest ached and she held her hand to her ribs as she walked into the clearing.

Staring at the aftermath of the battle, Suki couldn't help but remember how small and still Sokka had looked, lying crumpled next to his bleeding mount. The dragon viper's claws had shredded his black chest armor and Suki hadn't even expected to get to say goodbye.

She certainly hadn't expected him to sit up and start cursing out the very dead beast.

"Aww, I was gonna surprise you!" he called out, looking up from a campfire with one of his goofy grins. The smell of roasting meat carried on the breeze and Suki glanced from the young injured warrior to the pile of black scales on the ground next to him.

Sokka had run out of sympathy for the dragon viper. He tore another scale from a hunk of the dead monster, looking pleased with himself.

"You hungry?"

"Starved, but seeing how there's no way you went hunting this morning, do I even want to know where you got the meat?"

Sokka gave a guilty smile and Suki's gaze drifted to the furry mound that Sokka was using for a backrest.

"You didn't…" She folded her arms in disapproval.

"Hey, out here it's survival of the fittest."

She shook her head. "I can't believe you put him out of his misery. Poor Horsie."

The furry mound shifted and a pair of glossy black eyes blinked at her. Sokka laughed and rubbed his wounded mount's flank.

"Don't listen to her, buddy. I'd never eat you." He rubbed his chin. "Probably." He put up a hand in surrender. "Ok, I admit, my inner carnivore wonders if ostrich horse tastes anything like possum chicken or artic hen, but I wouldn't eat you unless I had no other option."

Horsie snorted and lowered his head to the ground, ignoring the both of them as they shared in light laughter. Suki went to Sokka's side and sat next to him, facing the fire and the mystery meat.

"So if it's not ostrich horse…?"

"I'll give you one other guess."

Suki refused to look at the huge carcass on the other side of the burned out clearing. "But you said dragon viper blood tasted disgusting."

Sokka took a skewer of meat from the fire and handed it to her. "Turns out the meat is only mostly terrible. It's edible, that's all I care about." He gave a one armed shrug and absently tugged at the sling around his neck that held his right arm in place.

Suki took a bite and chewed, trying to block the flavor and pretending it was any other kind of meat. "How's your shoulder?"

"The bleeding's stopped." He lifted his open shirt and inspected the wound. "Could use a change of bandages though."

Suki finished her breakfast and pulled their medical supplies from Horsie's saddle bags. After having him sit up, she removed the old bandages and applied healing ointment to the three gashes in his shoulder. When he tensed under her administrations, she pointed to the pile of black scales.

"So what are you doing with those?"

He turned his head and beamed at her. "I'm making you some new armor, to replace the stuff I broke." He gestured with his splinted thumb toward the scraps of the Kyoshi Warrior breastplate. "I've got some great ideas for the design. Hopefully I'll be able to pull it off."

"That armor saved your life." She smiled and started wrapping fresh bandages around his newest war wound. "You don't owe me anything."

"You slayed a dragon viper, Suki," he pointed out, sounding proud. "You might as well show off a bit."

"_We_ slayed a dragon viper, you mean."

"I'd rather stay out of the spotlight for a while." He smiled and winced as she tightened the bandages and tied them off. "So what's our next move, anyway?"

The words sounded so strange coming out of Sokka's mouth that Suki couldn't help but tease him. "I thought you were the plan guy?"

"Right now I just want to be the recovering guy. Get me a fluffy bed and some waterbendy healing action." He wiggled what fingers he could and made an amusing sound effect that Suki knew had nothing to do with actual waterbending.

"We will." Suki put her arm around him and he leaned against her, tired and grateful.

It was one thing to tell Sokka that everything was going to be alright, but another entirely to make good on the promise. He'd been though enough that she didn't want to worry him, but with Horsie wounded and her own ostrich horse lost during the fire, their options were slim. She didn't even want to think about how difficult the walk back to camp was going to be on him, let alone a long march back to civilization.

She brushed her hand over his hair. "We'll think of something."

"Well, at least the worst is over."

A wooden shaft thudded to the ground at their feet and they both stared for a moment in disbelief before realizing it was an arrow.

They were under attack.

"The Universe and I have an interesting relationship," Sokka commented as Suki twisted around, peering over the top of the wounded ostrich horse. She'd left her weapons at the edge of the clearing with her armor and she mentally kicked herself for letting her guard down.

"Give up! You're outnumbered!"

Five intimidating men on Fire Nation rhinos were converging on their position while a sixth man, mounted on a mongoose lizard, rode toward the corpse of the dragon viper.

The archer who'd fired the warning shot kept his bow trained on Suki and something told her it probably didn't matter that she was unarmed. She ducked back down.

"How bad is it?" Sokka didn't sound nearly as concerned as he should have.

"Bad. They look like renegade Fire Nation cavalry."

"Renegades?" Sokka grabbed a handful of Horsie's fur and pulled himself up so he could take a look. Suki kept her hand on his side.

"Hey, I recognize these guys. We stopped them from destroying this annoying Earth Kingdom city. They made Aang stand trial for killing their leader in a past life."

"The rhino riders did?" Suki was confused.

"No no, the city. They had this whole anti-Avatar festival." He looked back at her and grinned stupidly. "It was Avatar Kyoshi who did the deed and I had to use my master detective skills to get Aang off the hook. We even visited Kyoshi Island, but you weren't there. And afterwards they stopped boiling their festival food in oil to celebrate how Aang wasn't boiled in oil."

Suki blinked. "I'm sure that all made sense in your own head."

Another warning arrow shot over their heads and Suki pulled Sokka out of harm's way.

"Rough Rhinos! Surround them!" The leader bellowed.

Sokka raised his fingers like he'd just had an epiphany. "Oh yeah, the Rough Rhinos! That's what they called themselves. Great group name."

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Suki?"

She tried to keep the urgency out of her tone. "Shouldn't we be coming up with a plan here?"

"I have a plan," he said with a casual grin and raised his eyebrows. "It's a good one."

The Rough Rhinos rode into view, weapons drawn, and Sokka held up his hands as far as his injuries would allow and smiled innocently.

"We surrender?"

Suki slapped her hand to her forehead and jumped to her feet, but there wasn't much she could do beside step in front of Sokka and try to shield him. The only weapon at hand was Boomerang, and Suki was still a few lessons away from being any good with it.

"What do you want?" She challenged, realizing that she probably didn't look like much of a threat, but being underestimated would work in her favor.

The leader, a big man with a mustache and goatee, rode forward from the perimeter his men had made. "Stand down, little girl."

Suki didn't and Sokka leaned out from behind his protective girlfriend. "Maybe you guys didn't get the memo? The war is over. You can't just ride around terrorizing people anymore."

"You think we're out here by coincidence?" The leader asked, looking amused in an intimidating sort of way. "I thought you were supposed to be the brains of your little group, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Hey, you know my name! But I guess we _are_ pretty famous these days," Sokka bragged.

Suki kept her stance fluid, calculating the odds and not liking their chances. "You know us, but we don't know you. That's not exactly fair."

"I'm Colonel Mongke and these are my Rough Rhinos. But I suppose the rank is only honorary now, thanks to your efforts."

"I doubt there was ever much honor in your position," Suki quipped and Sokka made an approving sound.

"Nice one, Suki."

Mongke frowned. "Shoot her."

The archer released his bowstring and an arrow sped for Suki's heart. She snatched the projectile out of the air and snapped it with a flourish, sliding back into her fighting stance smoothly as she prepared for the next attack.

Mongke grinned ruthlessly. "So the rumors of Kyoshi Warrior prowess were true. Interesting."

"Look what they've done!" The sixth man cried out in frustration. "How can you doubt her abilities when you've got this kind of evidence staring you in the face, Mongke?"

Suki hazarded a glance and saw that the man had dismounted next to the body of the beast. He placed his hand on the monster and Suki felt her stomach tighten.

"My poor dragon viper..."

Anger and disgust bubbled through Suki's cool exterior. "_Your_ dragon viper? _You_ sent that monster after us!?" She'd never wanted to kill anyone before but the sudden desire was overwhelming.

Mongke saw the change in her demeanor and laughed. "Watch out Shou, she wants your blood."

The beast's master pulled a dagger and pointed it at her. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you. Do you have any idea how rare dragon vipers are? How difficult they are to capture and train?"

Suki clenched her fists and turned back to Mongke. "You want us dead? We won't go down without a fight."

"Big words from an unarmed girl and a crippled boy. The only reason you're still alive is because I haven't decided what to do with you."

"We have our orders," Shou reminded him.

"Don't confuse your failed mission with the current situation. They could be useful bargaining chips."

Shou shouted back an angry retort but a whisper from Sokka distracted her from the rest of the heated conversation.

"You gotta run, Suki."

"No." The word slipped out between her clenched teeth. The archer was still watching her intently and she didn't want anyone to know they were talking.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"I'm not leaving you," she hissed. "We'll get out of this together."

"Be realistic, Suki," he pleaded. "We'd need a miracle to escape and in case you hadn't noticed, The Universe hasn't exactly been pulling its punches lately."

A shrill cry echoed through the clearing and Suki couldn't help but look up. A familiar red hawk flew above them, circling through the sky, screeching.

"Hawky!?" Sokka sounded as surprised as Suki felt but a building tremor in the ground distracted them from their flying friend.

The Rough Rhinos noticed something was going on. "Spread out!" Mongke ordered and his team moved with well-oiled efficiency, watching the edge of the burned forest for any sign of danger.

The tremor stopped and Mongke scanned the clearing, eyes finally settling on Suki and Sokka.

"Ogodei, Kahchi, take the prisoners!"

A dark muscular man with sideburns and a large bearded man with a halberd rode toward them.

Nobody was expecting the ground to suddenly burst alive, swallowing Suki and Sokka whole.

* * *

"Hi guys."

The cocky voice was absolutely unmistakable.

"TOPH!!"

They couldn't see a thing in the underground darkness, but that didn't stop Sokka from leaping to his injured feet, tossing off his sling, and throwing himself in her general direction.

The impact sounded painful and Toph snickered. "I knew you were gonna miss."

"How did you find us?" Suki asked in amazement, feeling her way toward them in the dark. "And why? How did you even know to come looking?"

"Trust me, it wasn't that hard to find you two. You can thank Hawky for the rest."

"I love Hawky." Sokka choked up with exaggerated emotion. "And you, Toph!" He found her leg and wrapped his arms around it, nuzzling against her.

"Did you guys find some cactus juice out here, or what?"

"Sorry," Suki apologized. "He's just been having a really rough time lately."

"I can tell." Toph tried to pull her leg out of his grip, laughing. "Cut it out, Scruffy. Your face fuzz is tickling me."

"Can't. Help. It." He accentuated each word with an extra snuggle against her bare leg. "So. Happy."

"I'm happy to see you, too," Toph said in a soft voice and Sokka burst out laughing, letting go of her leg so he could roll onto his back and laugh some more.

"Good one, Toph! You can't even see me!" He laughed until Suki was sure there were tears in his eyes. "Oh man, I've been going through comedy withdrawal out here."

"I'd say it's affected your standards," Toph joked, "but you never really had any to begin with."

"Toph," Suki started, unsure if she wanted to interrupt the happy moment. "What do we do about the rhinos?"

"Relax. They can't get us down here."

The words were scarcely out of Toph's mouth before the ground blasted apart above their heads, half burying them in collapsed earth.

"Ok, new rule." Sokka coughed and spit out a mouthful of dirt, blinking against the sudden glare of the sun. "Nobody say anything that might tempt fate. I don't think I can take much more of this."

Toph grabbed Sokka and Suki's wrists and launched herself up into the air as more explosives ripped apart their hiding hole.

Suki pinwheeled her free arm as they plummeted downward, trusting the small earthbender to her element but still not liking the helpless freefalling sensation. It wasn't until they made a safe landing that Suki realized Toph had brought them down right next to her weapons. She tucked her katana and Zuko's dagger in her belt and grabbed her war fans, snapping them open. The Rough Rhinos held their position, reassessing the situation.

"Have fun, ladies." Sokka limped to the nearest tree and slumped against it.

"What, you're sitting this one out?" Toph sounded surprised and Suki wondered if she'd need to explain how serious Sokka's injuries were to the blind earthbender.

"You two are both one-woman armies. I'm just gonna enjoy the show."

"Then I guess I can just toss this back in the woods where I found it?" Toph unstrapped a long, cloth wrapped object from her back and stabbed it into the earth. With a quick earthbending move, she slid it over to Sokka. The cloth slid away and Suki watched Sokka's eyes widen in astonishment and recognition.

He gently wrapped his fingers around the hilt and pulled the dark blade from the earthen sheath. The black steel glinted as he held it toward the sun and when he lowered the undamaged weapon, everything about him changed.

"Space Sword!" He brandished the blade. "Boomerang!" He pulled the weapon from the sheath at his hip. "Suki! Toph!" He grinned at both of them and they each took a place at his side.

Sokka took a steady step toward their enemies and slid into a fighting stance. "We'll give you guys one chance to surrender!"

"Take them!" Mongke ordered and his men charged without hesitation. Arrows and explosives flew in the trio's direction and Toph brought up an earth shield to protect them from the initial onslaught.

"You two ready for this?" Toph asked with one of her classic grins.

"We took out an entire air fleet together." Sokka returned the grin. "These guys don't stand a chance."

Toph punched both fists forward and their barrier shot out as ripples of earth radiating from their position. The rhinos halted their charge and spread their feet, trying to find purchase on the undulating ground.

Sokka pulled back Boomerang and let it fly. The archer took aim and loosed an arrow, deflecting Sokka's ranged attack and sending the curved weapon spiraling off across the field. Mongke unleashed a blast of fire and the three young friends scattered.

Toph charged ahead, the earth itself propelling her forward, as Suki dove and rolled, skirting the perimeter of the clearing. While Toph drew their attention, Sokka headed for Boomerang, intent on never letting the weapon out of his sight again.

The armored rider threw explosive after explosive as Toph rushed him, deflecting each bomb with a sliding wall of earth as she came. The warrior with the halberd and the rider with the ball and chain charged Toph from both sides as the explosives expert whirled his mount. He tried to stay clear as Toph went on the offensive, and his komodo rhino dodged and jumped to avoid rocky projectiles and pitfalls.

As the two warriors closed in from her sides, Toph jumped and hit the ground with the earthbending equivalent of a meteor impact. The ground burst around her, but somehow the dark skinned soldier managed to launch his ball and chain. Toph erupted into the air on a pillar of rock and the chain wrapped harmlessly around the stone.

"I am Toph Bei Fong!" she roared, caught up in the moment.

Her ears caught the sound of something whipping through the air a split second before that something hit something else that had been speeding right for her chest. Archers were one thing, she'd learned how to anticipate the path of arrows based off the information her senses could pick up as the archer drew back his bow and released, but a mounted archer was a bit more tricky.

"Oops! Thanks Sokka!"

She heard Boomerang make its way back to the young warrior. "Don't mention it!" He paused. "Actually, you should mention it. A lot!"

Toph's distraction was all Suki needed to get the drop on the tattooed archer. She leapt up in the saddle behind him and locked one arm around his throat with the other, choking him. The man thrashed and released his bow in an attempt to free himself from her grip, but Suki leaned back and squeezed the rhino with her legs to keep herself in place.

Before any of the others could go help their companion, Toph cannonballed to the ground. Raised ridges of rock shot out in an expanding circle and knocked the three riders, rhinos and all, into the air.

Mongke growled and turned from his fallen comrades, honing in on his prey. Sokka saw him coming and let Boomerang fly.

"Rah!" Mongke deflected the bladed projectile with his armored bracers. "You and your friends have caused enough trouble, boy!" He lashed out with a series of fireballs and it was all Sokka could do to avoid them.

He tripped, rolled and skidded, while Mongke kept up the attack.

"I can't tell if you're incredibly skilled or incredibly lucky." The firebender let up in his assault just long enough for Sokka to try and catch his breath.

"Nobody's ever accused me of being lucky before," he panted.

"Sokka!" Suki had finished with the archer and she rushed across the clearing while Toph finished off the other three riders. The sixth rider had slipped away when the fighting started, but Sokka had been keeping his eyes peeled in case he showed up.

Mongke saw Suki coming and hopped off his rhino, for the first time that Sokka had seen any of the riders dismount. "I'll end this with you!" He was fast, clearing the remaining distance between them in no time. Sokka raised his sword and prepared to defend himself, at least until reinforcements arrived.

He ducked under a blast of fire and sidestepped when Mongke brought his foot down from an overhead kick engulfed in flame.

"Hoping your friends will save you?" Mongke taunted while he pressed the attack. "I heard rumors that you were only the Avatar's strategist. Which explains why you're injured and your girlfriend was unharmed by the dragon viper."

Sokka dodged and stumbled, dropping to his bad knee and stabbing Space Sword into the ground to keep his balance.

"Sokka!" Suki and Toph called his name in unison as they arrived to stop the Rough Rhino leader.

Mongke turned to face the enraged young women, but Sokka pushed himself back to his feet. "Wait!"

Toph and Suki lowered their arms, uncertainly, while Mongke reappraised the wounded warrior. Sokka leaned into his sword and clutched his ribs with his left hand while he tried to steady his breathing.

"The fight's over, Colonel. Surrender and I promise you and your men will be treated fairly."

Mongke slid into a deeper fighting stance to take them all in, his muscles bunched and bulging. "I show no mercy and expect none to be given!"

"I've got one question for you, and if you answer it, I swear you and your men are free to go."

Mongke lowered his brow. "If you defeat me in fair combat, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Suki tried to object, but Sokka ignored her. "Deal."

"There's nothing fair about this combat!" Suki stepped forward and Toph held out a hand to stop her from interfering.

"Relax, Hotstuff. Sokka's got this."

Taking Toph's declaration as a challenge, Mongke bared his chest and threw back his arms, igniting the air with twin crescents of fire. Sokka sucked in a breath and spun, ripping Space Sword from the earth and taking it back, over his head and around to intersect the incoming flame.

The flames dissipated, split by Sokka's improvised airbending, and Mongke only had a moment to realize that his attack had failed before the Water Tribe warrior leapt through the opening.

Sokka's blade, black as night, hovered below Mongke's chin and the Colonel lifted his head and straightened up.

"Do you yield?" Sokka asked between clenched teeth, sword poised to finish the job.

Mongke met his gaze. "Ask your question, pup."

"Who sent you?"

Mongke smirked. "I'd worry more about who we're really working for."

Toph and Suki both held their breath as Sokka slipped his sword closer to Mongke's exposed neck.

"We are soldiers of the New World Order," Mongke said, taking the hint. "The Phoenix King shall lead us to victory."

Suki didn't know what to think, but both Sokka and Toph let out the breath they'd all been holding. Sokka lowered Space Sword until the tip almost touched the ground.

"Go."

Mongke turned without another word, mounted his rhino, and rode off to gather his men.

"You did it, Sokka," Suki said. "And now we know what's going on."

Toph folded her arms. "There's more, I have to fill you two in."

"We need to get to the Fire Nation," Sokka said, jutting his jaw forward as he glared at the retreating backs of the Rough Rhinos. He turned to the two young women with a softer expression and raised one broken and swollen finger in the air. "But first!" He grinned like an idiot and Suki had no idea what he was doing until his eyes rolled up and his head fell back and the rest of him started to follow.

Suki was too far away to do anything, but before Sokka's legs could buckle, the earth rose to meet him, catching and cushioning his fall.

"I've got you, Snoozles. You rest, and we'll take care of the details."

* * *

**Notes: **For art and more about Book Four, check out my deviantart page at capt-ba dot deviantart dot com. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. From the Ashes

**Book Four:**

**Air**

**Chapter Seven:**

**From the Ashes**

Suki put another log on the campfire and checked the bubbling pot of rice porridge. She added a few berries to sweeten the meal and tried to think of something to say to her sullen companion.

"When I was a little girl, my mother used to make jook for me when I was feeling bad."

Toph flicked a stone and sent it bouncing off into the forest, startling Hawky from his perch. "I've only had jook at funerals."

Suki frowned and spooned some of the porridge into a bowl to let it cool. The two of them had been dancing around a conversation they both knew was coming but Suki was in no hurry to get down to it.

"Well, I guess I'll go check up on him." Suki rose to her feet but Toph stopped her.

"I'll do it." Toph took the bowl and held out her hand for the spoon. "You've already done enough."

Suki relinquished the spoon and sat back down, feeling strange and empty inside. It might have made more sense for the one of them who could actually see to be the one to take care of him, but Suki knew she could offer no argument that wouldn't sound hollow.

She stared up at the morning sunlight peeking over the trees and tried not to cry. And then, angry with herself for almost giving up, she got to her feet and headed into the woods, determined to find a solution.

* * *

"Hey… Sokka. I brought you some food."

Toph let the tent flap close behind her. It was probably dark inside, but Sokka didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Toph," he whispered. "Hi."

She could feel him trembling through the earthen bed she'd formed under his sleeping bag in an attempt to make him more comfortable. The soft, contoured shape had helped some, but his problems were more than a good night's sleep could cure.

Toph kneeled at his bedside. "Do you think you can eat?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm feeling better."

It was a lie, but Toph pretended she couldn't tell. "That's good." She wished for the first time that her earthbending sight wasn't so penetrating. The gentle rhythm of his weakening heart and labored breathing filled her mind to the exclusion of everything else.

"Are we going to travel again today?" There was an edge of worry to his voice that he tried to hide with a measure of his old bravado. "'Cuz, I'm ready. Whenever."

The only thing Suki and Toph had agreed on since her arrival was that one more day of earthbending traveling would be one day too many for Sokka. They'd left behind everything they didn't need, even releasing Horsie into the wild, so they could make better time. But the constant jarring movement and vibrations as Toph dragged the other two along had only caused Sokka an undue amount of pain.

"We're thinking of camping out." Toph had to talk around a lump forming in her throat. "For a while."

"Oh." If Sokka suspected what she wasn't telling him, he didn't let on.

Toph lifted a spoonful of jook and held it to his lips. He hesitated a long moment before opening his mouth and taking it in. Even without earthbending filling in the details, Toph could hear how painful it was for him to swallow.

She waited before lifting a second spoonful, but he shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she lied. "I'll come back with more later and we can try then."

She got to her feet, torn between wanting to run and wanting to curl up next to him and never leave again. A fumbling hand at her shirtsleeve helped to make up her mind.

"Stay?"

She took his hand and couldn't help but remember a time when his strong grip had been the only thing tethering her to life. He hadn't let go while she dangled helplessly, cut off from her element and the world around her. Even when she was sure they'd both die, he'd only held on tighter.

But the strength had gone from his grip and no matter how hard she held onto him, she was just as helpless as she'd been hanging from the airship.

The tent smelled of herbs and cleansing poultices, but beneath it all, an unmistakable odor that made Toph cringe. The monstrous dragon viper had gotten its revenge from beyond the grave, infecting the wounds it had inflicted, and no amount of first aid was going to cure Sokka.

And now their only real hope, to get him to a doctor, was gone.

Sokka summoned enough energy to squeeze her hand. "I've been thinking. I just want you to know, I don't have any regrets."

Toph blinked and wasn't surprised by the moisture she felt. Somehow it made everything even worse that Sokka knew how bad off he was.

"I just wish I'd gotten to say goodbye to Katara and Aang. And my dad. And Zuko and his grumpy girlfriend."

"They're getting married, Zuko and Mai," Toph said, regretting opening her mouth as she did. Did Sokka really want to hear about the happy future plans of his friends?

"That's great!" He didn't miss a beat and Toph could tell he meant it with every fiber of his being, but then something else washed over him and he tightened his grip on her hand. "That's really great," he continued, voiced strained but intent on focusing on something besides his pain.

"Yeah," Toph said, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. "Can you imagine the wedding?"

"It'll be crazy," he said, in no uncertain terms. "Best party of the century." His hand shook in hers and she knew he was fighting just to stay coherent. Tiny tremors rippled through his body and his breath came shorter and faster. She held his hand and rode the wave with him, feeling every twinge, every twitch, every shuddering gasp with all her earthbending clarity. But for all her considerable powers, there was nothing she could do except be there for him.

And then as quickly as it came, it passed. He settled into his sleeping bag, exhaled one long breath and cleared his throat as though nothing had happened. "It would have been great to ride on Appa one last time and play with Momo again, too."

Toph wanted to pretend nothing was wrong, more for his sake than her own. "I do miss those furballs, but don't tell Appa I said so."

She could hear him smile. "Your secret's safe with me." He shifted, trying to get more comfortable and Toph obliged with a little earthbending. "But really, most guys my age haven't accomplished half the things I have. I feel like my life was meaningful, y'know?"

Toph nodded and wanted to tell him how meaningful he was, but she couldn't.

"And in the end," he said, voice softening, "I'm glad it's you and Suki. After everything we've been though, it just feels right."

Toph couldn't hold herself back. She crawled up beside him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He settled his hand on her side and didn't seem to mind the pain she knew even her gentle hug was causing.

"Sokka, there's something I've wanted to tell you, for a long time."

He chuckled. "Well there's no time like the present."

As she was about to tell him the one thing she never thought she'd be able to admit to him, the earth gave a familiar rumbling vibration. It ignited a spark of hope that quickly flared into a bonfire when Toph realized what it was.

She sat up. "Appa's here!"

Sokka snorted a laugh. "I know I've been out of it, but I think I would have noticed a ten ton flying bison hanging around."

Toph slipped from the bed, nearly tripping in her excitement. "And Katara!"

It was Suki who reached the tent flap first, breathless with her own excitement and anticipation. "Sokka! Toph! You'll never believe who I found!"

"Lemme guess?" Sokka joked, and it was obvious from his tone that he thought they were both crazy.

His sister burst into the tent before Suki could reply, and Toph had to fight the urge to tackle her. She'd never been happier to see the waterbender, even if she couldn't see her in the strictest sense.

Instead, she grabbed Katara's wrist and dragged her to her brother. "Fix him! Hurry!"

Katara jerked to a stop when she saw Sokka laid out, covered in bandages. "What happened…?"

"No time to explain!" Toph barked. "He's dying!"

It was all the encouragement Katara needed. She dropped to her knees and pulled the cork off her bending pouch. "I'm going to need more water."

"On it," Suki said and dashed from the tent.

"I think I'm hallucinating again," Sokka muttered and reached up to poke his sister.

Toph pressed his arm back to his bedside. "You're not."

"I'm here, Sokka, and you're going to be fine." Katara covered her hand in a watery glove and held it over him, scanning his injuries. "This is… This is really bad." She turned to the earthbender and Toph was glad she couldn't see the look on the waterbender's face.

Toph took her wrist again and guided it over Sokka's heart. "Start with the important parts. I may not be a healer, but even I can see that much."

Katara took a deep breath and began, working her healing magic. The effects on Sokka's wellbeing were immediately apparent to Toph. He breathed easier and even lifted his head to watch his sister work.

"If you're saving important parts, can you do my brain next?"

Toph flicked him in the forehead. "Your brain's beyond saving, Meat Head. Now lie still."

He did as he was told, though Toph could tell he was grinning.

When Katara made it to his shoulder and lifted the stained bandages, she hesitated again. "This is the worst of it. I'm going to try and bend the infection out. I'm sorry, Sokka, but this probably isn't going to be pleasant."

"The last few weeks of my life haven't been very pleasant. I can take it."

"Toph, can you…?"

Toph knew what she was getting at. She crouched at his side and placed one hand on his good shoulder and found his bandaged hand with the other. She could feel his eyes on hers so she gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're strong, Sokka. Stronger than I ever would have admitted to you in a hundred years."

"Is that what you were going to tell me, earlier?"

Toph didn't think it was possible, but it seemed like Sokka was blushing at her praise. She grinned, not regretting for a moment what she hadn't said because now she had all the time in the world. "Something like that."

* * *

Katara stepped out of the tent, looking exhausted, and let the flap fall shut behind her. "He's asleep, finally. I healed what I could, but it's going to take a lot of sessions to get him back to full strength. There's almost nothing I could do for his broken bones, though." She shook her head. "I really hate it when he gets to say 'I told you so'."

"You did great, Katara," Toph said. "And you should take that compliment and keep it in a box, cuz you know I don't hand them out often."

Suki stood, poised on the balls of her feet like she wanted to go and embrace the waterbender, but something held her back. "I don't know how we can make it up to you."

"You can start by explaining how all of this happened." There was an icy edge to Katara's voice that seemed to cut through the air. Realizing that she might wake her brother, Katara switched to a whisper that did little to hide her frustration. "I trusted you to watch out for him, to keep him safe, but I guess that was too much to ask?"

"I'll be the first to admit that I made a few mistakes and let my guard down," Suki said, her tone calm and level in contrast to Katara's. "Almost all of his injuries were a result of him fearlessly sacrificing himself to help me. I won't tell you not to be angry, but I think you should also be proud of him."

"Proud?" Incredulity raised Katara's volume another notch, and then another few as she continued. "For getting beat up? For nearly _dying_?"

"Katara," Toph began, but the waterbender rounded on her, completely giving up her attempt at whispering.

"Don't you start, Toph! You're as much to blame as anyone! Why weren't you with him? I thought you were his best friend! How could you abandon someone you care about like that?"

Toph only winced and pointed back toward the tent.

"That's a good question."

The two girls without earthbending senses jumped and turned as the tent flap opened to reveal Sokka standing in his Water Tribe battle gear, with a crutch under his left arm and his walking brace strapped to his leg. He slung Space Sword over his shoulder and finished tightening one of his bracers.

"Sokka!" Katara's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You were awake the whole time?"

"It's a little hard to sleep with you three out here arguing about who's fault it is that I got hurt."

"We weren't arguing, exactly," Katara said in weak denial.

He limped forward and Suki and Katara both made a move to help him, but he held up his hand to let them know he was alright. "A more manly man might be offended that the women in his life think they need to protect him." He took another step forward and gave each of them a look of bemused acceptance that only made them feel worse, even Toph, who could only hear it in his voice. "It honestly doesn't bother me, but what does bother me," he said, stopping at Katara's side, "is that there are people out there who need our help and we're sitting around wasting time."

Katara started to object but Sokka put his hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, I really could not be happier that you showed up when you did, but I've gotta ask you something… Where's Aang?"

Katara sighed and Appa choose that moment to awaken from his own nap and let out a long lonely bellow.

"We split up."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We uncovered evidence that everyone was being targeted."

"By the Phoenix King," Sokka said, and Katara blinked in surprise.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"You mean besides the fact that it's totally obvious the Loser Lord wasn't going to go down without trying to get revenge?" When Katara didn't look convinced, Sokka added, "I also Agni Kai'd a Rough Rhino for the information."

Katara's jaw dropped and Toph picked some dirt out from under her fingernails. "I don't think it counts as an Agni Kai without firebending."

Sokka puffed out his chest. "Hey, I thought I was on fire back there."

"Very nearly," Toph said with a snort and then the two of them snickered in unison, releasing some of the group tension.

"So where did Aang go?" Suki asked.

"Probably to save Zuko," Katara huffed. "That's what he was so intent on."

Sokka honed in on his sister's attitude like a messenger hawk. "And you came here instead?"

Katara looked away. "I knew you were in trouble."

Sokka put two fingers to the side of his head and rubbed it like he was trying to stop a headache. "So Ozai's been orchestrating international plots that will probably end in him escaping prison and overthrowing Zuko and you came after me even though Aang and the rest of the world really needed your help?"

Katara sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Yes."

Sokka hobbled past them, heading for Appa. He paused and turned back to face the three girls. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Toph jumped to her feet. "I think we were just waiting for someone with a head full of strategy."

"And natural leadership skills," Suki added as she took her place at his side.

"And great instincts." Katara came forward and gave her brother a hug. "I don't know what we'd do without you, Sokka."

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out," he said and pulled Suki and Katara into a hug of his own. "Get over here, Toph."

The earthbender was only too happy to oblige, and Appa joined in a moment later with a lick that left one young warrior very wet and three young woman laughing.

* * *

The glider wobbled and Aang jolted awake. He had to compensate for the drift, but he was still on course despite his momentary slip into slumber. The first islands of the Fire Nation were just visible on the horizon.

"Please be in time," he said, under his breath, mostly to try and shake the fuzziness from his sleepy brain. It was bad enough that he was alone and Katara was mad at him, but if he either wasn't needed or didn't make it in time, he wasn't sure how he'd forgive himself.

"I could really use some friends right now," he said, and Momo flapped his wings and chirped an admonition. "I mean, I could use some more friends," he apologized. "I already fought Ozai alone, but without his bending, I have no idea what he's planning."

He sighed and Momo chittered encouragingly.

"Thanks, Momo." Aang couldn't help but smile. "But still, it would be nice to make plans with someone who can actually speak."

"Ahoy there! Avatar off the port side!"

For a moment, Aang thought he'd fallen asleep at the glider again, because no matter how he justified it, he couldn't imagine how or why Ty Lee was dangling upside down in midair just off to his side. His glider wobbled as he blinked and stared, and before he could correct his flight, he got a look at the imperial class airship he hadn't realized had come up beside him.

"You look like you could use a break," she said with one of her cheerful grins before flipping back over the railing of the airship and settling her chin in her hands. "Wanna join us? We're going to go save Mai and Zuko from a rebellion."

Aang didn't notice Iroh or the Kyoshi Warriors until the old man spoke. "We could use your help."

Aang grinned from ear to ear. "That's what I was gonna say."

* * *

"Why hasn't Mai returned to the palace?"

Warden Ming glanced at the servants bustling around the royal changing room and appeared to be considering the best way to answer. "She decided to remain with Azula."

"And everything went smoothly?"

"As smooth as could be expected. We transferred Azula to her new living quarters early this morning and tripled security on the prison." Ming placed her hands behind her back and met Zuko's questioning gaze. "General Shinu is even there with a contingent of troops, awaiting your command."

Zuko frowned. "I gave no such order."

"A good soldier anticipates the needs of his leader."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and turned toward his dressing stand. The young, scarred Fire Lord looked back at him from the mirror, doubt tugging at the corners of his mouth. A man held out a velvet cushion and Zuko took the offered Fire Lord diadem and pinned it in place, wishing that the mantle of rule were as easy to affix. Two young women came forward with his royal robes but Ming held out her hand.

"Perhaps the Fire Lord would prefer to wear something more functional? Your battle armor, perhaps?"

Zuko nodded to his servants and they bowed and went to retrieve his armor. When they returned, Ming took Zuko's black and gold chest plate and slipped it over his head. With another nod and a wave of his hand, Zuko dismissed the rest of his dressing staff and the two guards by the door.

"Ming, is there something you want to tell me?"

She cinched the straps of his armor before replying. "No, my lord." Zuko held out his arms as she slid his bracers in place. "I just don't think you should go in there unprepared."

It was all the confirmation Zuko needed that something strange was going on. "Thank you…"

The corners of Ming's eyes seemed strained as she smiled. "Perhaps you should reconsider going to the prison today?"

Zuko straightened his tunic and appraised himself in the mirror. He would face whatever came with as much honor and dignity as he could muster. Steel glinted in the lamplight of his chamber and Zuko turned from his reflection and went to the wall display that had drawn his attention. The dao swords were custom made by Piandao with help from his Water Tribe apprentice.

They were his favorite coronation gift, a fact that Sokka had boasted about endlessly. For a moment, Zuko drifted back into memories not more than two months old. His friends had been so proud of him, so sure that he was going to be the best Fire Lord ever. He wouldn't let them down. He couldn't. Whatever came, he'd be ready for it.

Zuko removed the swords and pushed them together with a satisfying click.

"I'm ready to hear what my father has to say."

* * *

"Lord Zuko." General Shinu saluted smartly while Advisor Lee bowed low.

"General." Zuko nodded at the short, broad man. "Advisor." He inclined his head once more for the aging councilor before glancing over the field. "Warden Ming wasn't kidding when she said you'd brought troops."

Shinu smiled and appraised his men. At least five hundred soldiers had set up a temporary camp outside the prison while three large airships hovered over the scene. "I like to be prepared, sir. Depending on the information you receive, we may need to mobilize immediately."

"We've brought in some of the best talent the Fire Nation has to offer," Lee said while Shinu turned toward his command tent, hailing one of his officers. The man came forward and Zuko couldn't help but recognize his unique face paint and uniform.

"This is Captain Zou," Shinu introduced while the archer stood silently at his side.

Zuko rubbed his forehead. "You brought the Yu Yan?"

"You know about them?" Shinu seemed surprised.

"Let's just say they leave an impression." Zuko dropped his hand back to his side and faced the officer. "Glad to have you on board, Captain. The accuracy of the Yu Yan Archers is the stuff of legends."

The archer stared and nodded slightly, and Zuko wasn't too disappointed when the man turned on his heels and headed back to his unit without a word.

"They're all a little weird," Shinu explained. "But I guess you can't get that good without giving up something else."

"Shinu!" A bearded official stepped out from the command tent, waving a rolled parchment. "What have you done with my..." He stopped when he noticed Zuko, immediately straightening and executing a formal bow. "Fire Lord Zuko! It is an honor."

"This is War Minister Qin," Shinu said, "The genius behind the creation of our airships and war balloons."

"And tanks," Qin reminded him.

Zuko cleared his throat. "I thought the Mechanist invented war balloons? My friend Sokka even helped with the design."

Qin raised his eyebrows and then bowed slightly. "You're quite knowledgeable, my lord. Naturally, our current models are much more advanced than the initial concepts."

"That's the Fire Nation way," Lee said with a smile. "Take something and make it better."

Qin nodded. "Right you are, Lee."

"So what are you doing out here, Minister Qin?" Zuko asked.

Qin glanced at Shinu and the general explained, "He's working on a small project for me."

"Yes," Qin added. "We're developing some interesting new tools that may revolutionize the industry."

"The industry?" Zuko frowned.

"He didn't mean the war industry," Lee said with a nervous laugh. "He meant real industry - the Fishing Industry, to be precise!"

Zuko tried to keep the skepticism out of his voice. "Fishing."

"You know," Lee said with a wave of his hand as if to brush off Zuko's concern, "building things for the betterment of mankind."

Qin smiled a little too broadly. "Exactly."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to be kept appraised of your projects."

"Absolutely." Qin bowed. "I hope to show them to you personally someday soon."

Warden Ming arrived, flanked by a pair of burly prison guards. They stopped respectfully outside the circle of leaders and saluted. Everyone turned to Zuko, waiting for his orders.

"Is my father ready to talk?"

Ming nodded. "He is. But perhaps first you'd like to visit Lady Mai and your sister?" The invitation sounded good, but Ming's eyes held a warning. Apprehension settled in the pit of Zuko's stomach, but if Mai was in danger, he really didn't have a choice. The men, his generals and advisors and soldiers, all watched him expectantly - hungrily even.

"Very well, take me to them."

He tried to act like he was oblivious to the way his "honor guard" looked more like a prisoner escort. Shinu and Lee held back while Ming led the way and six of the biggest and meanest looking soldiers and prison guards fell in step with Zuko, three on a side.

He checked his dao blades at his hip, making sure they were free in the sheath, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Ming, for her part, cast regretful glances his way as they headed deeper inside the prison fortress.

"Azula's room is just up these stairs and then down at the end of the hall," Ming informed him, as though she were giving a tour. "There's no other way in or out."

"Sounds very secure." Zuko watched the men flanking him out of the corners of his eyes, but they didn't seem to be expecting any trouble. He wasn't sure if they were just that confident or if they were underestimating him. There was also the slightest possibility that nothing was wrong, but Zuko trusted his gut instincts. He decided to wait until the right moment to make his move, but if these men thought they'd catch him off guard, they were in for a surprise.

The long walk up the stairs and down the hallway gave Zuko plenty of time to theorize what was waiting for him behind the heavy iron door. Muscles tense, he prepared to grab Mai and make a run for it as Ming stopped and unlocked the prison cell. Behind the door was a dim hallway that opened into a room, lit with torches. Flickering movement danced on the far wall, but whoever was inside was a mystery.

Ming held out her hand, indicating that Zuko should go first, and the young Fire Lord took a deep breath and stepped inside. The others didn't follow and Zuko let his hand settle on the joined hilt of his blades.

Back and shoulders straight, he walked into the room and turned toward the movement, keeping his expression neutral.

"How nice of you to join us, Zuko."

Zuko drew his swords while the world seemed to tilt on its side. "Father."

Two identical looking servant women lowered an ornate golden shoulder guard over Ozai's head but the man kept his gaze locked with his son's. His hair and beard had been trimmed and he wore robes finer than any of his Fire Lord apparel. "You won't be needing those." He pointed to Zuko's bared weapons. "Unless you want something terrible to happen to your young bride to be."

Zuko took a threatening step forward. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

Ozai snapped his fingers and the wall beside him opened up, revealing Mai, shackled to a steel chair with her head down, unmoving. A Dai Li agent stood behind her, stone fist poised to deliver a blow that would no doubt be fatal.

"Don't!" Zuko shouted, trying to sound commanding but failing. He didn't realize he'd put his swords on the ground until he stood back up, hands held wide. "Don't hurt her."

"A little late for that," Ozai said with one of his malicious smiles.

Zuko didn't care what they'd do to him, but he had to know if Mai was still breathing. He rushed to her side and Ozai signaled the guard to allow it. Zuko dropped to his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking them gently. "Mai! Mai, can you hear me?"

She didn't respond. Her clothing was scorched along her left arm and side, but Zuko couldn't tell how bad her injuries were without removing the tattered fabric. He glared up at the grinning Dai Li agent. "Release her!"

The man looked to Ozai and received a slight nod. Mai toppled forward into his arms as the agent opened the shackles holding her in place, and Zuko scooped her up and carried her to a nearby couch. The room was decorated with opulent furniture and Zuko was happy to have somewhere comfortable to lay her down.

"Mai?" He put his hand to her cheek but she didn't stir, didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Blame yourself for getting her involved," Ozai said.

Zuko didn't even spare his father the glare he would have given him before his uncle had taught him the value of a keeping a level head. Glares, threats, and curses could come later.

"Please, Mai…" He grabbed the fabric at her shoulder seam and pulled, tearing away her sleeve. Zuko recognized the starburst shaped wound on her upper arm as he too had a matching one on his stomach. A lightning burn - Which meant one thing… Azula was involved.

He lowered his brows, feeling the irresistible pull to action and vengeance. As he was about to make a dive for his blades, he noticed the corner of Mai's lip lift ever so slightly. Something slid into her right hand, and Zuko had to school his emotions not to betray his happiness at finding out she was only playing dead.

They moved as one, Zuko rolling toward his swords as Mai sat up and tossed her dagger at the Dai Li agent. As his hands found his blades, Zuko kicked out his feet and sent a blast of fire at Ozai and his unfortunate servants. The two scantily clad women stepped in front of the former Fire Lord and with synchronized waves of their hands, dissipated the flames.

Unsurprised, but disappointed, Zuko flipped back into a crouch and sprang forward with swords ready. Beside him, Mai launched herself toward the Dai Li agent, who had caught her first dagger in his stone fist. The two women stepped forward and launched their own attack, forcing Zuko to defend himself.

He sliced through their flames with his swords, twirling as he continued his attack. Ozai didn't retreat or react as Zuko came within range. Even when Zuko tripped the first girl and sent the second flying with a roundhouse kick, Ozai held his ground.

"Whatever you're planning, ends here!" Zuko held his blade across the former Fire Lord's throat, but Ozai only smiled.

"Your father loves you."

Caught off guard by the comment, Zuko started to lower his sword. Mai spun toward him, eyes wide with horror. "Zuko, no!"

Something exploded in his spine and as the world seemed to fall away, Ozai smiled down at him and a voice, haunting and almost unrecognizable, murmured in his ear.

"Zu…zu…"

* * *

There were times where waking up was the most exciting part of Zuko's day. You never knew what kind of possibilities lay on the horizon, or what new things you'd get to do or see.

But floating in the sea of blackness, Zuko found himself holding back, resisting the gradual shift to consciousness. And then he remembered the look in Mai's eyes, his father, and the voice whispering in his ear…

"Uhnnng…"

"Zuko? Are you alright?" It felt like Mai's voice was inside his head and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the disorientation and nausea would pass.

"Mnnn…" He'd meant to say her name, but his tongue felt thick and heavy, like a giant slug, in his mouth.

"It's okay, Zuko. I'm right here."

And she really did sound like she was right there - right there in his brain. He let his head loll back and it bumped against something hard, but not unmoving.

"Ow, Zuko. That's my head."

Resting against her, he finally pried his eyes open and watched the ceiling circle above him.

"Mmmhnn?"

"I'm fine. But, no surprise, we're prisoners."

Zuko grunted and lifted his head, expending far more effort than it normally would have cost him to do so. His hands and feet were manacled to a metal chair, and a strap across his chest held him firmly in place. Exhausted, he couldn't keep his head up, and he let if fall back, cushioning into Mai's soft hair.

"Ow. No please, bump my head again, I enjoy it."

He exhaled a laugh at her wry humor.

"I… really need…" Zuko had to take his time to make his words come out clearly.

"What do you need?" There was a layer of concern that many would have been surprised to hear in Mai's voice.

"To learn… to think things through… better…"

"You knew it was a trap?"

He nodded against her. "Figured… it out… But had to…"

There was a long pause as Mai considered her next response. "Part of me thinks you really are an idiot sometimes." He grimaced, but then she continued in a softer tone. "But the rest of me is really glad you came."

The wall opened up and two Dai Li agents stepped inside their tiny holding cell.

"The Phoenix King wants to see you."

"I have… nothing to say… to him."

One of the agents came forward and backhanded Zuko with a stone fist. "It wasn't a request."

"Touch him again," Mai threatened.

"And what?" The second Dai Li scoffed and took an earthbending stance, pushing them, metal chairs and all, into the next room. Zuko didn't have to pretend to be stunned from the blow as he took in their surroundings, looking for any potential weaknesses or possibilities of escape. Shinu, Lee, and Ming were all present, along with their guards. A young man dressed in Northern Water Tribe blues lounged on the couch, while two young but threatening Water Tribe warriors stood behind him with their arms crossed.

Ozai held his hands wide in front of a giant mirror, watching his twin assistants take in a measure of his new robes. He spared a look for his son. "Do you think you can behave this time?"

Zuko couldn't think of anything clever to say, so he spit blood at his father's feet, hoping to stain the fabric of his Phoenix King robes.

"So uncivilized. I thought I taught you manners."

"I happily reject everything you've ever taught me."

"It's a pity, too, but then, you never had much potential. Unlike your poor demented sister." He gestured to the corner of the room, and what Zuko had originally mistaken for a pile of rags, stirred. He saw shackles and chains connecting his wrists and ankles, and what looked like a metal collar around her neck. She shuddered, and a current of electricity rippled from her fingers, dancing over her body, and Zuko realized the attack that had brought him down had been less of a lightning blast, and more of an electrical current sent through his spine. It explained why he was still alive.

"What have you done to her?"

"I tried to make her better." Ozai smiled without a touch of warmth. "My new allies, the Dai Li, have some interesting techniques, and when it became obvious that she was no longer useful to me, I had them make a few adjustments."

"To your own daughter?" Zuko felt sick, and he doubted it was all leftover from the shock to his system. "How much lower could you sink?"

Ozai lifted an imperious eyebrow. "Sink? No, Zuko. I intend to rise! You and your little band took everything from me, but I will have it all back, and more." He strolled toward Zuko and made a casual circle around him and Mai. "I should really be thanking you. Do you remember what you told me the first time you came to visit me in prison?"

Zuko did, but he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction of admitting it.

"You told me that banishing you was the best thing I ever did for you. You told me that perhaps my time in prison could put me on the right path." He placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and Zuko would have given anything to slip out from beneath it. "And you were right. At first I couldn't see it, but as the days passed, I realized you'd given me an opportunity to consider my mistakes."

"And so you decided to make the same mistakes again?" Zuko put all the disgust he could manage into his words.

"No, Zuko. You opened my eyes. I realize now that the only true path to victory, the only real way to bring the world under one banner, is to unite the nations!"

Zuko knew he'd been hit hard, but he couldn't make sense of his father's words.

"What's the point of destroying everything, when I can rule everything instead?" Ozai spread his hands in what he apparently found a magnanimous gesture, turning to his gathered followers. The Water Tribe noble clapped politely while Shinu and Lee smiled their conspiratorial smiles and nodded at their chosen ruler. The Dai Li stood silent and menacing.

Zuko rolled his head to the side until he caught the warden's gaze, the one person he couldn't place in the conspiracy. "Ming? My uncle trusted you. I trusted you."

"Well, that's your weakness, isn't it?" Ozai said with cold amusement. "You don't realize that everyone has a price."

"They have my father," Ming spoke up, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes it's a lust for power or simply greed," Ozai mused, waving his hand over the others. "But everyone can be bought."

"Not me," Zuko said. "And not my friends."

"Oh really?" Ozai drew a thin, ornamental dagger from his sleeve and took a step toward Mai. "And what would you do to keep her safe? Would you trade the life of the Avatar for this young woman?"

Zuko tensed and strained against his bonds, anger and frustration leaking out between clenched teeth in a low growl as steam seemed to rise from his body. Ozai placed the dagger under Mai's chin and lifted her face toward his.

Mai laughed. "Just do it. I'd rather die than listen to you keep talking." Ozai held the dagger in place and Mai sighed. "Or were you hoping I'd die from boredom in this stupid chair?"

"She reminds me a bit of your mother," Ozai said finally, lowering the blade. "But then I suppose the only side of her you ever saw was that weak woman who coddled you when she should have been teaching you how to be strong." Ozai considered his son a moment. "Maybe I should do you a favor and end her life now before she can corrupt your future children?" He lifted the dagger and Zuko roared, snapping the iron shackle he'd been secretly heating.

Ozai's firebending bodyguards couldn't stop Zuko from grabbing his father's wrist and igniting the robes they'd spent hours working on. His sleeve went up in flames and Ozai staggered back while his followers jumped into action. The Dai Li clamped Zuko's free arm with stone fists and forced it back down to the armrest, locking it in place with earthbending. It took even less effort for the firebenders to put out the Phoenix King, but Ozai's cool demeanor had gone up in smoke.

Zuko could only laugh at his father's look of rage. "You're a shadow of your former self! Who in their right mind would follow a Fire Lord who can't even bend?"

Something dark and dangerous filled Ozai's eyes and for a moment, Zuko expected his father to execute him on the spot. Instead Ozai lowered his face and his voice, becoming as sinister as he'd ever been.

"You have no idea what it's like to have a part of your core, your essence, stripped away from you." Ozai stared at his hands as though imagining flames bursting to life in his palms. "That boy tore a hole in the very fabric of my being." He clenched his fists. "Imagine that kind of power…"

The hairs on the back of Zuko's neck prickled.

All eyes turned as another young Water Tribe warrior, sporting tattoos and a head full of braids pulled back up in the traditional wolf tail, entered the room with a message scroll. "My Lords, I have word from the Southern Raiders."

The Water Tribe noble rose from the couch. "What's the news?"

"Our quarry was spotted not seven days ago entering the southern waters."

"It's time," Ozai announced, drawing all attention back to him. "Hahn, prepare your warriors and benders for the hunt." The Water Tribesmen hurried off to follow his orders while Ozai turned to his general. "Shinu, ready the airships."

"And what about them?" One of the Dai Li agents asked, indicating Mai and Zuko.

"You know what I want," Ozai replied. "Make me a son I can be proud of. Strip away his weakness and mercy and give me his undying loyalty."

"It will be as you say." The Dai Li bowed.

A Fire Nation messenger burst into the room before anyone else had a chance to depart.

"Sir! An unidentified airship is heading toward the prison."

Zuko's head shot up and Ozai ran his hand down his pointed beard. "No doubt Iroh is on board. I knew Long Feng would fail to capture him."

"My men will blow him out of the sky," Shinu promised. Ozai nodded and the general departed in a rush with the messenger.

"You'd kill your own brother?" Zuko gave a sharp pull against his new and improved bonds but they didn't budge.

"Why not?" Ozai turned to Zuko and gave him his coldest smile yet. "I had his son killed and my own father murdered, after all."

The casual declaration left Zuko feeling numb as bile rose in the back of his throat. "Lu Ten… you…?"

"It amuses me that after everything I've done, you find the news surprising. Don't you think it was a little convenient that Lu Ten met his untimely end, opening up the path for our family to take the throne? Lu Ten would have made an even worse Fire Lord than your meddlesome uncle."

The news would devastate Iroh. Zuko had no idea if he could even bring himself to tell his uncle, assuming they were ever reunited. His cousin, who had never hurt anyone beyond what duty demanded, who had been like a big brother to him and who had meant the world to Iroh, had been killed by Ozai's command. Ozai, who had remained out of the war, safe at Fire Lord Azulon's side, while Iroh and Lu Ten fought to provide a Fire Nation victory over the Earth Kingdom.

The man had manipulated, betrayed, murdered, twisted, and scarred his entire family.

Zuko blinked back a tear and met Ozai's cool gaze. "I am your son no longer. I just wish I'd had you killed when I had the chance."

His words only made Ozai smile with twisted pride. "Perhaps I'll make a Fire Lord out of you yet."

The same messenger who had delivered the last news came panting back into the decorated prison room. "It's the Avatar, my lord! He's onboard the airship with your brother and a group of female warriors."

Ozai snarled. "No! I will not have that child standing in my way again!"

"What are your orders?"

"He's too powerful to engage directly. Have the Yu Yan archers cover our retreat and tell them to disable, but not to kill his friends and companions. The sight of their deaths might provoke him into the Avatar state."

"By your command." The messenger saluted and ran back the way he'd come.

"Change of plans," Ozai said, turning to the Dai Li. "You will be accompanying me with these two as leverage in case the Avatar catches up to us."

Before Zuko could put up a struggle, they had him lifted out of the seat and his arms locked together behind his back with solid stone. His legs were unsteady from the earlier shock to his nerves, but he still lashed out the moment he had a chance, lifting his foot to bring it down in a firebending kick aimed at the man who had once been his father.

One of the Dai Li caught his ankle in midair and kicked his other foot out from under him, sending him toppling to the ground. He landed on his bound arms and his shoulders wrenched with the impact. The agent brought his stone fist smashing down into Zuko's unprotected abdomen, hitting the tender scar left over from Azula's lightning blast.

Mai called his name as stars exploded in front of his eyes and Zuko wanted nothing more than to curl in on himself until the pain passed. Two of the prison guards hauled him to his feet and he hung limply between them, trying not to throw up.

Everything was happening so fast. Zuko was still reeling from the blow to his old wound when their small procession exited the prison and came to a stop. It looked like a war zone. Catapults launched flaming rocks at a lone airship and despite the efforts of a tiny figure zipping around with an air glider, it looked like the ship was going to go down.

A series of explosions ripped apart the main engines and the airship tilted at a dangerous angle, heading for the ground at a deceptively slow speed that Zuko knew would still be devastating.

"Uncle…"

Ozai took in the scene with a victorious smile. "This fate awaits all those who oppose the Phoenix King."

Zuko closed his eyes and put up a silent plea to Aang. The Avatar was his uncle's only hope.

As the airship continued on its crash course, Aang dropped out of the sky like an eagle hawk, plummeting toward the earth. From the distance, Zuko couldn't see what happened when his young friend hit the ground, but in the next instant a small mountain rose out of the flat land, stretching up to catch the falling airship.

"Thank you, Aang," Zuko whispered and Ozai shot him a look.

"Yes, too bad your little friend won't be able to save you, as well." Ozai motioned his procession forward. "We'll be long gone before he even knows we were here."

Zuko cast a helpless glance back at Mai, who's hands were sealed in stone to keep her from pulling any more hidden daggers. She looked pale and unsteady on her feet, but determination flashed in her eyes. She gave him a slight nod that lifted his spirits, but he had no idea what she was planning. And then her eyes drifted to the third prisoner, of sorts, and Zuko realized what she was thinking.

Azula shuffled along blankly, following the lead of one of the Dai Li, who held the chain attached to her metal collar like a leash.

"Azula," Mai whispered as they were herded along. No one seemed to hear or mind her attempt to get through to the brainwashed princess, as most of the guards kept their attention on the not so distant battle. "If only you could see how pathetic you look, Princess." She said the title like an insult, but Azula didn't seem to hear.

"You used to be powerful and intimidating. But now you're just, nothing. Pathetic." Azula blinked and Mai pressed harder. "Do you remember back at the Boiling Rock when I betrayed you? You don't know how long I'd been waiting to be rid of you." Azula twitched. "Being thrown in prison was better than being forced to follow you around pretending to be your friend."

Something crackled, and a spark of blue lighting arched between Azula's fingers. Mai and Zuko exchanged a look of warning as Mai prepared her final verbal assault.

"Zuko and I are getting married, Azula. We love each other and we're going to be happy together while you're left with nothing!"

Lightning, undirected and dangerous, exploded out from the princess in every direction. It raced up the metal chain and sent her Dai Li captor flying, robes ablaze like he'd been launched from a Fire Nation catapult. Mai and Zuko hit the dirt, but the rest of Ozai's escort hadn't been expecting trouble so close at hand.

The second Dai Li brought up an earth shield in front of Ozai and his two bodyguards as Azula kept blasting away with lightning. The other guards tried to get her under control and most of them went down, smoking. In the confusion, Mai got to her feet and helped Zuko up, both keeping low as they fled from the enraged princess.

They ran as fast as they could, avoiding troops retreating toward Ozai's airships, and made it past the mostly abandoned line of catapults as they headed toward Aang's mountain.

Zuko stumbled and Mai tried to catch him, but her hands were still locked in stone, and all she managed to do was hit him in the shoulder as he fell with no way to break his own fall. Mai winced in sympathy as her fiancé skidded, face first, across the rough volcanic rock and soil. He stayed in the awkward position once he came to a stop, with his knees bent and his feet in the air.

"I tried," she apologized and hoped he couldn't hear the slight touch of amusement in her voice.

His feet thumped back to the ground but the rest of him stayed right where he'd fallen. "No problem."

She knelt down next to him. "Not one of your more graceful moments. I think you've been hanging out with Sokka too much."

He chuckled and turned his head to face her. She tried not to smile as she was reminded of a much younger Zuko after one of his many misadventures. His nose and chin were scraped up and bits of gravel clung to his face, but he managed a smile.

"I guess I needed a break."

"Well, just as long as you didn't break anything." She slid her rock bound hands under his chest and helped him to his knees but he didn't appear to be in any hurry to continue and with everything going on, Mai knew that meant he was hurting. "Here, wipe yourself off on my sleeve." She held her arm out for him and he awkwardly brushed his face against her, clearing away most of the rocks and blood.

"Better?" He asked and even though he still looked like he'd lost a fight with a meat grinder, Mai leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Much. Now are you ready to find your uncle?"

He nodded and Mai did her best to help him get to his feet. She would have given anything to have an earthbender handy to release them from their cumbersome bonds. Her hands were starting to cramp and she could only imagine how sore Zuko's shoulders were getting with his arms pulled back until his elbows were touching, but the discomfort was nothing compared to what they'd have had coming to them if they hadn't managed to escape.

There was just one more obstacle between them and their friends.

"The Yu Yan archers," Zuko whispered as he used his chin to indicate a place they could hide and take in the situation without being spotted.

"When I was younger, I wanted to run away from home and join them," Mai said and Zuko fixed her with a look somewhere between impressed and horrified. "What? I could be just as accurate with a bow if I worked at it."

He shook his head in amusement. "What about the face tattoos?"

"They're not bad," she said seriously as the two of them made it to the vantage point and ducked down behind a boulder. Not far from their position, three Yu Yan archers took turns firing from behind cover, taking long, impossible shots at the green clad warriors coming down the Avatar made mountain. The Kyoshi Warriors had their work cut out for them, deflecting attacks with their fan shields and dodging behind cover as the Yu Yan kept up a steady stream of arrows from their various points of cover.

"I don't see Uncle," Zuko began but then a huge fireball erupted from behind a rocky ledge, heading in their direction. "Never mind."

The three Yu Yan archers nearest them relocated while Mai and Zuko stared at the incoming blast.

"We're on the wrong side of this battlefield," Mai said as Zuko struggled to his feet. She was ready to make a run for it, but Zuko jumped and kicked his feet out, launching an equally impressive fireball back at his uncle's. The blasts impacted and exploded, cancelling each other out, but Mai was more concerned with the audible popping sound as Zuko landed hard on his awkwardly positioned arms.

"My shoulder," Zuko cried out and then rolled onto his good side with a groan. "Why am I so stupid?"

"Don't beat yourself up, Zuko." Mai came to his side and wished again that there was some way she could free her hands so she could help him. "And I mean that both mentally and physically."

He stopped pounding his head in the dirt and grimaced up at her. "It's dislocated. I don't think I can even get up."

"That may be a problem," Mai said as she stood, staring at something behind him. Zuko lifted his head and twisted just far enough to get a look at the three Yu Yan archers who'd decided to investigate the mysterious fire blast.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Zuko berated himself while Mai gave the archers the deepest look of loathing she could manage. The silent showdown lasted for a full five seconds before the three Yu Yan turned as one and fired uselessly into a wall of wind that sent them all tumbling back, further down the mountain.

Aang landed next to them with all the flair one could expect from the little airbender. "Zuko! Mai! You're alright!"

"That might be an exaggeration," Mai quipped but then offered him a genuine smile. "Nice timing. How'd you know it was us?"

"Iroh recognized Zuko's firebending," he said as he earthbended Mai's hands free. She stretched her fingers and rubbed her palms to get the circulation flowing as Aang shattered Zuko's bonds.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Zuko!" Aang clicked back into student mode automatically, thinking his poor bending had hurt his former master.

"It wasn't you," Zuko growled and Mai helped him sit up. He cradled his injured arm and looked absolutely miserable, the expression amplified by the abrasions covering his face. "It's like no matter what I do, I fail!" Mai and Aang exchanged a glance, both expecting the other to say something as Zuko continued. "I couldn't even hold on to the throne!" He reached up and plucked the Fire Lord diadem from his hair clip and tossed it angrily.

"Whoa!" Aang flicked his wrist and the golden flame twirled back into his hand on a current of air. "Let's not be hasty, here."

"Hasty?" Zuko roared and pointed at the three airships shrinking away on the horizon. "That's _Ozai _escaping with his _loyal _followers to conquer the _world_!" He emphasized the main points and then dug his fingers into his hair, messing up his topknot. "Mai and I could have both been killed because I'm an idiot!"

Mai took advantage of Zuko's distraction and popped his shoulder back in place.

"Gah! You could have warned me!" He yanked his arm away from her and glared with all the fury of a kicked puppy. Mai wasn't known for her compassion but she could resist pulling her man into an embrace to try and take away his despair before he spiraled out of control.

"You're just upset," she whispered in his ear. "After everything you heard today, you don't know what to think anymore." She squeezed him tighter and she felt him tentatively return the hug. "But we're both alive, and we'll figure something out. I promise you."

Aang scratched the back of his neck and pretended to be distracted by a passing breeze as Mai kissed Zuko first on the lips and then on the forehead before resting his head on her shoulder. He let out a deep, shaky breath and relaxed against her, the tension seeming to seep out of him.

"Now that that's taken care of," Aang began, "how about we go help Iroh and Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Oh, I think we've got it just about taken care of," Ty Lee said from her place on top of Zuko and Mai's boulder where she'd been watching the whole exchange. She stood and pointed back up the mountain and the other three stood and watched as the young armored warrior women worked in teams, covering each other as they closed in on the small pockets of archers.

Up close the archers didn't stand a chance against the fans and swords of the Kyoshi Warriors. Iroh hurried down the mountainside, ignoring the skirmishes unless they got in his way, ending them if they did. Many a bow and arrow tasted his flames and the Yu Yan archers seemed more than willing to surrender to the Dragon of the West.

Iroh didn't slow down even as he reached them and Mai casually stepped aside as he barreled into his nephew. "I was so worried for you, Zuko!"

Zuko choked and gasped for breath as the stout, musclebound man squeezed him with all his considerable might. "I'm okay, Uncle!" His previously dislocated shoulder gave a threatening pop and Zuko yelped.

Iroh pulled back with an apologetic smile and gave his nephew the once-over. "You don't look so okay."

Zuko smiled and put his good arm around his uncle, giving him a hug of his own. "I'm better, now that you're here."

When they separated, Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's good shoulder and searched his face. "And what of your father?"

Zuko flinched and looked away. "I have no father."

Tears sparkled in Iroh's eyes as he pulled Zuko back into a gentle hug. "But you have me. You'll always have me."

Aang peeked into Zuko's view, scratching his arrow, and interrupted the moment with his uncle. "Should we hug, too?"

"What?" Zuko glared.

"I dunno, just asking."

Iroh reached around and pulled Aang into the embrace. "You helped me rescue my nephew and for that I will never be able to thank you enough."

Aang laughed and buried his face in Iroh's robes, snaking his arm around Zuko as he did. "It's like we're one big family!"

Zuko smiled back at Mai and Ty Lee who were watching the whole thing with looks of amusment. "Yeah, I guess we are."


	8. The White Dragon

**Author's Notes: **So, I finally updated my email account for ffnet, and that means it'll be easier to reply to reviews! I know there's probably a lot of you out there who expect replies, and maybe thought I didn't read or appreciate the ones I've received. But that's not the case, at all! I wouldn't even bother updating on here, if people weren't leaving such wonderful reviews.

**Book Four News: **Thanks to my friend and co-conspirator, daughterofthestars, there is now a Book Four Fan Club and Comic on deviantArt. The links are in my profile. Check it out!

**Shout Outs: **Here's just a few of the reviewers who really made me smile:

**Raven Wolfmoon - **Anybody who takes the time to review every chapter as they read is just plain AWESOME in my book. Thank you!

**Nom D. Plume - **For printing a hard copy of the story to read when offline! How many pages was it, anyway? Haha…

**The deviantArt Crew - **You know who you are! Thanks for all the support here and on dA. You guys rock like Toph!

**And now, on with the story!**

**Book Four:**

**Air**

**Chapter Eight:**

**The White Dragon**

Appa let out a low grunt of exhaustion and Suki gave him a comforting pat, keeping one hand on his reins. "We're almost there, Appa. You're doing great."

The ocean stretched on around them for miles as far as the eye could see, but Suki had Sokka's maps and Katara's aerial knowledge of the Fire Nation to guide them. Hawky flew at Appa's side, occasionally giving cries of encouragement to the sky bison.

Suki watched the messenger hawk take a dive toward the ocean and she turned back to look at the waterbender. "How much farther do you think it is? Appa's getting tired."

Katara's face was lit with the soft glow of her waterbending as she passed a hand over her brother's bandaged chest. Sokka, for his part, was sound asleep and had been for most of the trip. He claimed he was merely conserving his energy for the fight ahead, but the girls weren't fooled. The healing sessions were taking a lot out of him.

The same could be said for his sister.

Katara brushed sweat from her forehead and cast a critical eye over the blue expanse. "There." She pointed and Suki saw the first hint of a large volcanic island on the horizon. "Head straight for the palace. If everything's under control, that's where Zuko and Aang will be."

"And if everything's not?" Suki asked, keeping her voice low, though she wasn't sure who she was trying to spare. Appa's ears flattened and Toph stopped lounging against the edge of the saddle, looking attentive for the first time since they'd gone airborne.

Katara glanced from the earthbender to the Kyoshi Warrior and sighed. "We'll figure that out when we get there."

Suki nodded and watched as Katara finished up the healing session and pulled her brother's tunic closed. Sokka's sickness and injuries had taken a heavy toll and it was easiest to see in his protruding ribs and sunken waistline. But he was alive, and Suki still couldn't believe how lucky they'd been.

"How's he doing?" Toph asked for the fifth time that day, trying to sound nonchalant. In the air, her blindness was absolute and Suki could tell the young earthbender hated not knowing exactly how Sokka was faring.

"You can come over here and see for yourself," Katara said. "I'm not going to bite."

There were no guarantees that she wouldn't, but Toph took the invitation and scooted toward the Water Tribe siblings. Toph and Suki had both been on their best behavior around Katara, knowing that they were still on thin ice despite Sokka's attempt to smooth things over.

It had made for a rather quiet ride, minus all the snoring from the sleeping warrior.

Toph slid her tiny hand over Sokka's and Suki turned back to adjust Appa's heading. Eventually, Suki knew that she and Toph were going to have to sit down and have a talk. It was an awkward position for both of them to be in, and it didn't help that Sokka seemed oblivious. Suki had known about Toph's crush since the first time they met, but she'd never anticipated how much the young girl's feelings would continue to grow, despite their one-sided nature.

"His pulse is strong," Toph said, and Suki could hear the smile on her face.

"Yes, it is," Katara said and then lowered her voice almost to a whisper. Suki had to strain to hear her over the wind. "That helps, right?"

"Helps what?" Toph asked, matching Katara's near whisper.

"Helps you see him," Katara said, sounding apologetic, "with your earthbending."

"Oh, yeah it helps. The pulse creates vibrations that I can sort of turn to images and shapes in my head."

"How clearly can you see him? I mean, I can get a sense for what's going on inside someone with my waterbending. But I only had a few lessons in healing and… well…"

Toph was silent for a moment and Suki glanced over her shoulder to see the younger girl place her free hand on Sokka's chest, directly over his heart.

"It was a lot easier with some good ol' earth under me," Toph said, "but I can tell he's getting better, and his heart and lungs feel fine."

"Fine," Katara said, and let out a shaky laugh. "I mean, that's great. I'm trying everything I can think of to encourage his body to heal itself, but it's not as easy as it sounds."

Toph snickered and Suki couldn't help but smile at the joke she knew was coming. "Encouraging Sokka to do anything is a chore."

Sokka snorted mid-snore and startled himself awake. He blinked blearily and the two girls slipped out of his space, pretending they'd been doing other things as he yawned and stretched, stopping short when something besides his joints popped. "Ow."

Katara picked up his old shirt and started sewing one of the many tears as though she'd been doing it all along. "Afternoon, sleepy guy. How you feeling?"

He smacked his lips. "Hungry." He rolled his head to Toph who relaxed, extra hard, against their supplies. "Please tell me we've got some meat in those sacks."

"Did we have any the last ten times you asked?"

"No," he said, not seeming to get the point.

She reached into the closest bag and tossed him some fruit. "Here, have an apple."

Sokka caught it with his good hand and pulled himself up, taking a huge crunching bite as he scanned their surroundings with heavy-lidded eyes. He scratched his back, chewed, took another over-sized bite, and then finally noticed the Fire Nation mainland looming on the horizon.

Chunks of apple even hit Suki in the back of the head as he sprayed his mouthful in surprise. "I told you to wake me!" He grabbed his sword and lunged for his gear, throwing his walking brace into Katara's lap. "Put that on while I do the rest!" he ordered, frantic, and when Katara only blinked at him he flailed his arms like she was the one acting crazy. "Put it on me, not you!"

"Sokka, chill." Toph's no-nonsense tone snapped him to his senses, but he continued his preparations.

"We need to be ready for anything down there," he said, sliding his wolf mantle over his head. "We're going in hot! Weapons, bending, everything!"

"Sokka, we've got this," Katara said but Suki gave her a pleading look and the waterbender continued, awkwardly pretending she had more to say, "great plan."

He turned to her, oblivious as he was suspicious. "What great plan?"

Katara gave him a nervous smile. "Uh, Toph, tell Sokka about our great plan."

The earthbender leaned back and put one hand behind her head and shoved a finger up her nose. "Oh no. I am not bailing you out of this one."

"Leave the planning to the plan guy, Katara." Sokka held up a hand to forestall any argument. "We're going to work in teams. Suki and Toph will go in first and we'll cover the rear."

Katara sighed in defeat and annoyance and didn't pay too much attention to what she was doing as she lifted Sokka's broken leg to slide the walking brace under it. Sokka yelped and grabbed the wooden railing to keep from falling back.

"Katara! Would it kill you to be gentle, or are you just trying to kill me?"

Katara managed to keep her mouth shut as she tightened the straps on his brace, one by one, with exaggerated care. Suki mouthed a silent "thank you" to the waterbender and began double checking her own gear. It would have been better if Sokka agreed to sit things out, but Suki knew from recent experience that it was pointless to try and take him out of a fight.

Appa cleared the lip of the giant volcano and the Fire Nation capital stretched out before them. Sokka pulled on his wolf's head helmet and stared over the edge of the saddle. "Uh oh."

Katara looked up from filling her waterbending pouches with their remaining drinking water. "Uh oh?"

"Something's not right," Suki said and Katara took a look at the city.

"Where is everybody?"

"Take us lower," Sokka said, though Suki was already on it. Appa descended with an unhappy grunt. Tired as the sky bison was, even he could tell that something was wrong. The streets were empty and buildings were boarded up and deserted.

"It looks like the city was abandoned," Katara said and Sokka shook his head.

"Not abandoned, evacuated. Like they did on the Day of Black Sun."

"You think they all went underground again?" Toph asked.

Sokka rubbed his chin and squinted off at the palace. "It's possible. Take us down, Suki. We need to investigate."

Suki and Katara exchanged glances, but neither of them could think of a reason not to go along with Sokka's orders. Appa touched down and Sokka grabbed his crutch and swung his bad leg over the side, ready to dismount with all his old carelessness. Katara caught him by the elbow before he fell. "Toph?"

The earthbender might have been blind in the saddle, but she wasn't clueless. She leapt to the ground and rose up on a platform of earth a second later, arms crossed, looking bored. Katara helped Sokka to Toph and the three of them descended together into an empty courtyard.

"What do you feel, Toph?" Sokka asked as he leaned into his crutch.

Toph put her hand to the cobblestones. "It's as dead as it looks," she said and then frowned. "No, wait. Over there!" She got up and pointed down one of the side streets before rushing off toward it. Katara hurried after her with one hand on her bending pouch and Sokka limped after them as fast as he could, hopping every few steps for added speed.

Suki urged Appa forward and the lumbering sky bison had no difficulty keeping pace with the wounded warrior.

There was a muffled cry from the alley and Suki jumped off Appa's head and sprinted past her boyfriend to catch up with the benders. Toph had someone pinned to a wall with earthbending and Katara was already returning her water to her pouch. If there had been a threat, it was over, but judging from the look of the man, there hadn't been one from the start.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm just a shopkeeper!"

Suki snapped her fans closed and glanced back to make sure Sokka was still managing. He was panting by the time he made it into the alley with the rest of them and Suki could see a hint of frustration in his eyes as he caught his breath.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"He's lying," Toph said with a smirk. "I caught him looting."

Sokka stepped forward purposefully and the heavy leather of his walking brace made an intimidating clunk against the rough stone. "We just have a few questions and then you're free to go," Sokka said, and the man turned his fearful eyes to the wolf armored warrior. "Where is everyone?"

The shopkeeper licked his lips. "Gone. Hiding. Anybody with money to spare has fled to the countryside or Ember Island."

"What happened?"

"There was a… a battle," the man stammered. "I don't know what happened but everyone says Ozai is back."

"And where's Fire Lord Zuko?"

The man's face paled. "Gone."

The word rippled through the four heroes until the silence was broken by the clattering of Sokka's crutch against the stones. He lurched forward and grabbed the man's collar. "What do you mean, gone?"

"Just gone! Nobody knows what happened to him!"

"And what about Aang?"

"The Avatar?" The shopkeeper blinked in confusion.

"He was supposed to be here!"

"I don't know! Please, all I know is that word got out from the palace that there was trouble in the Royal Family. Anyone who valued their lives has cleared out until things get settled."

Sokka threw up his hands. "So everyone's just going to sit back until someone comes out on top?" He pointed his finger in the man's face, making him go cross-eyed. "That is _so _Fire Nation of you! Don't you understand what Zuko's been through to try and fix your nation? And then you all just abandon him when he needs you?"

Suki put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "It's alright, Sokka. We'll find Zuko and Aang."

Sokka continued glaring at the Fire Nation citizen until the man started to sweat and finally blurted, "Everything happened at the prison! That's all I know! I swear!"

Sokka nodded once and shuffled out of the alley. "Let's go."

* * *

Even from the air it was obvious there had been a sizable battle at the prison, but the outcome was anyone's guess.

They flew in a wide circle over the area and Sokka leaned toward the tiny earthbender, pointing over Appa's saddle at a large rock formation that could have been a product of earthbending. "Does that mountain look natural to you?" There was a long moment of awkward silence and he shifted toward his girlfriend instead. "Does that mountain look natural to you?"

"Not, really? I guess?" Suki said, unsure, and Sokka sighed.

"Toph, are you sure you can't just reach out with your earthbending?"

"What, like this?" She reached out with her fist and nailed him in the jaw, managing to make it look like an accident. "Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there, Fuzzface."

"Ow. Yup, I deserved that." He grinned at her from ear to ear, cradling his chin.

Toph blushed, feeling his eyes on her. "What? I can hear you smiling like an idiot."

"Nuthin'," he said and went back to scanning the land around the Fire Nation prison. "Just nice to know you aren't taking it easy on me anymore."

She puffed her bangs out of her face and turned away so no one could see her own smile. A gust of wind blew by and Toph sniffed and then sucked more air into her nose. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Bad Appa." Sokka poked the sky bison while Katara and Suki both took experimental sniffs.

"I don't smell anything," Katara said and Suki shrugged.

"I smell smoke," Toph said. "You guys are too distracted _looking _for signs of our friends." Taking another sniff, she pointed off to the south. "Smells like it's coming from that direction."

"Your nose is imagining things," Sokka said, squinting down the line of her finger at a few gathering clouds.

"Is that a smoke trail?" Suki asked and leaned forward, staring intently. "And an airship?"

"I don't see anything," Sokka said, "and I've got eyes like a messenger hawk. Right, Hawky?"

The bird made a pass overhead with a high-pitched cry and flew toward the south. Katara pulled Appa around to follow him. "That's definitely an airship."

"No, it's not," Sokka maintained as he pulled his spyglass from a pocket. "It's just a cloud." He put the piece to his eye and extended the telescope, paused, and extended it again. He switched eyes, switched back, and finally lowered the device, totally mystified. He covered his left eye and then his right. "I don't believe this. My vision used to be perfect and now my left eye is all blurry!"

Suki raised her eyebrows and touched the side of his face, bringing him around to face her. There were a few lingering bruises from his accident with Boomerang, all on the left side of his face. A hard blow could damage an eye, and there was no doubt he'd been hit hard by his flying weapon. He hadn't even been able to open his eye for days from all the swelling.

He winced and probed his cheek, coming to the same realization, and Suki squeezed his shoulder. "Maybe Katara could focus some healing and fix it?"

Toph patted him on the back, half-joking. "Don't worry, Sokka. I couldn't see the airship either."

"Doesn't matter," he said, shrugging off their sympathy. "The important thing is, there's an unknown airship that's clearly been damaged in a battle. Our answers are there." He snapped his spyglass shut. "Katara, bring us up behind them, but stay in their smoke so they can't see us coming. We'll use it just like cloud cover."

Unfortunately, there was one major difference between smoke and clouds.

"Turns out smoke is made out of fire and air," Katara said, coughing and trying one last time to bend a pocket of fresh air around them.

"Not my best idea," Sokka said, speaking through the front of his tunic, "I admit it."

Appa rumbled a complaint and Toph raised her hand. "I'm with the big guy. Let's ditch this smokescreen and find another way to sneak up on them."

"I third that," Suki said, and stifled a cough. "It's almost sundown. We could hang back and wait for dark."

"Yes." Sokka rubbed his scruffy chin and dropped into his Wang Fire persona, deepening his voice and jutting his jaw forward. "We'll go in under the _cover _of _nightfall_." He continued stroking his goatee while Katara guided Appa out of the smoke.

Suki gave him a wry look. "You're not going to shave, are you?" Katara and Toph both snickered and Sokka regarded them with his most imperious expression and continued playing with his facial hair.

"I guess that answers that question," Katara said.

"It was more of an observation," Suki replied and the girls shared another laugh.

Sokka didn't seem to be paying them any attention. "We'll need dark clothes for sneaking on board."

"Sneaking?" Suki shook her head. "You're not very stealthy at the best of times," she said, pointing at his clunky leg brace. "You really think you could sneak up on anybody right now?"

"Hey," he said, dropping his hand from his face. "I don't see you coming up with any plans."

"I suggested we wait for night," she countered and Sokka waved it away.

"Yes, but I said it more dramatically."

Suki lowered her face and gave him one of her looks that seemed to say, "Don't push it, buddy." Sokka ignored her and crawled toward their supplies, helping himself to the last of their provisions while he went through everyone's spare clothing.

When he was finished outfitting them, the sun had fallen and they flew by the soft glow of the rising moon. The lights on the airship were easy to follow in the gathering darkness and silent anticipation fell over the four of them as Appa closed the distance.

"Okay girls," Sokka whispered, "stick to the plan."

"Sneaking really isn't my style," Toph said and flipped back the hood on her dark cloak. Sokka had tied a black bandana over her eyes, telling her it made her look more dangerous and somehow, it really did. "Why don't we just storm in there like we did the last time we hijacked an airship?"

"Shhhh," Sokka hissed. "We don't know who's on board. It could be a trap, or they could have Zuko and Aang captured."

Suki had painted her face black, at Sokka's insistence, and wore all her dark Kyoshi Warrior armor and clothing. "I'm with Sokka."

"Of course you are."

Suki ignored the blind girl's remark. "Better to err on the side of caution." And if they were careful, nobody had to get hurt. Or hurt worse.

"Here we go," Katara whispered as Appa came in low under the airship's external walkway. It took Toph and Suki both to lift Sokka and shove him up on the platform. He grabbed them, one by one, and helped them up after him.

"Stay hidden, Appa, but stay close," Katara whispered and the sky bison rumbled what they hoped was an acknowledgement as he and Hawky dropped back. Sokka had left his crutch behind and wrapped the bottom of his brace to muffle it. Suki could tell that Katara was having a hard time allowing her brother to take unnecessary risks, but neither of them were going to tell him he couldn't help. He seemed so confident and in charge, it was easy to forget he was still recovering.

He motioned Suki forward and then Katara, having designated them the advanced stealth team. Toph would cover their rear and be ready with heavy metalbending backup. As Katara passed the tiny earthbender she whispered, "Keep an eye on him."

The blindfolded blind girl gave her a thumbs up and Suki and Katara exchanged worried looks. There was a very serious possibility that they were making a mistake, but there was no turning back.

Suki lifted the handle on the airship's entrance and opened the door without a sound. Katara slipped inside, walking lightly over the grated floor, and Suki followed on her heels. After making sure the coast was clear, Suki waved the other two forward.

Sokka made his way with assistance from the railing, and managed to keep his thumping steps quiet. Toph came behind him with her hands in her pockets, looking bored despite the potential danger all around them.

They made it in to the bomb bay without incident and Suki signaled for the others to stop while she crossed the open floor and made her way up the ladder on the far side. She cracked the door and made sure the next hallway was deserted before giving the all clear signal.

Katara slipped across and was up the ladder before Sokka had made it halfway across the bomb bay floor. He stopped at the bottom of the ladder and stared at it like he'd never seen one before.

"What?" Suki mouthed down to him and he met her gaze, shaking his head. He stood there until Toph came up behind him and pulled him down to whisper something in his ear. He nodded, took a deep breath, and hoisted himself up. It was slow going as he couldn't bend his left knee properly and had to take it one rung at a time, but Toph waited patiently until he'd reached the top before she climbed up after him. Sokka eagerly accepted Suki's help to clear the ladder, but only shook his head when she gave him a questioning look.

Katara had been keeping an eye on the door and she waved, motioning for everyone to hide. They tucked up against the wall, holding their breath as Katara took cover behind a collection of empty water barrels.

A Fire Nation archer with a red facial tattoo stepped through the door, deposited an empty drum with the rest of the used containers and left. Katara crept out from her hiding spot and joined them, breaking into an intense nonverbal discussion with her brother that Suki could only watch, feeling both amused and impressed by the range of communication that the two could convey with facial expressions and gestures alone.

Toph grabbed the front of Suki's armor and pulled her down to her level. "What's going on?" she hissed.

"Katara thinks Sokka should wait here. He disagrees. And something about their grandmother and his fourteenth birthday and a barrel of sea prunes."

Toph paused. "You can tell all that from some hand gestures?"

"Yeah."

"Remind me never to play guessing games against the two of them."

Katara finally exhaled through her nose and gave Sokka a measuring look, shook her head, rolled her eyes, and turned back to the door, peeking through. Sokka motioned for Suki to move and the Kyoshi Warrior let her stealth training take over as she slipped through.

The hallway went right and left and ended shortly both ways in a ninety degree turn. Suki went left and Katara waited until she reached the first corner before following. If someone came up on the right side, they'd be spotted.

Realizing the precarious position they were in, Sokka poked his head out of the door and looked left, then right, then left, and back to the right. Suki waved him forward and he did his best to be both stealthy and speedy.

Two steps into the hallway, his brace caught on the grated flooring. He didn't so much trip, as catapult himself directly into the floor, like a door slamming shut. His weapons and armor made a horrible clatter and even the non-earthbenders could feel the vibrations rattle through the ship.

The response was immediate. Voices, shouting, pounding feet. Katara and Suki rushed back to Sokka's side as Toph came forward and placed herself protectively beside him.

"Why not just hit the alarm next time?" Katara hissed as she tossed the bottom of his cloak aside and tried to figure out which part of his brace was stuck. One of the buckles had come loose and wedged itself firmly into the grating. Katara tugged while Suki and Toph prepared to fight and Sokka remained motionless, facedown on the floor.

Toph pulled a section of the metal plating off the wall and crumpled it into a giant ball. As the sound of running footsteps grew louder she tossed the heavy projectile and sent it ricocheting around the corner and into the oncoming soldiers.

"Whoa!" A very familiar voice called out in surprise and a blast of air filled the corridor, causing Toph's hood to blow back. There was a painful sounding impact punctuated with an "Oof" and another gust of wind.

"Oops," Toph said and Katara got to her feet, forgetting all about Sokka.

"Aang?"

Both ends of the hallway suddenly filled with a mix of tattooed archers and face painted Kyoshi Warriors, all with weapons drawn. The three girls raised their hands and Sokka lifted his head to see what was going on and then put his face back to the floor, pulling his hood up in embarrassment.

"Don't shoot! It's us!" Katara pulled off her black mask and one group parted to let a short, bald figure through.

"You really need to teach me metalbending," he groaned and leaned into his staff, giving them all a weak smile. "Hey Toph. Hey Suki. Hey Ka-" Before he could finish, Katara bounded the short distance and threw herself into his arms.

"Aang! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Aang hugged the waterbender. "I was doing really great until two seconds ago."

"Yeah," Toph said, almost apologetic. "You should have just dodged it."

Katara pulled back and took one of Aang's hands. "I'm sorry I abandoned you. I promise I won't do it again."

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Katara. I understand why you did." He looked past her and noticed the unmoving pile on the floor. "Um, is Sokka dead?"

The warrior's voice drifted out from under his hood. "I wish, Aang. I wish."

"Oh, hey Sokka."

Ty Lee stepped forward out of the gathering crowd of painted warriors and gave Suki a quick hug. "Glad to have you back, boss." Then she skipped over to the fallen warrior. "Need a hand, tough guy?"

"No, Ty Lee. I'm good."

Suki finished greeting her warriors and then knelt down to extricate her boyfriend. It was tricky, but she finally got him free and helped him sit up. He grimaced and massaged the top of his bad knee with both hands.

"Can you stand?"

"To be completely honest?"

He winced and Suki frowned in concern. "You must be hurt if you're not even going to pretend you're fine."

Katara and Aang came over and the waterbender put her hands on her hips. "I told you this was going to happen."

"Ouch, Sokka," Aang said, taking in the warrior's visible injuries. "What'd you do to yourself?"

"You should see the other guys," Sokka said and the boys grinned at each other.

"Nice."

Katara slapped the Avatar's shoulder, lightly. "No, not nice. You don't know what he was like when I found them. He's lucky to be alive."

"If he was lucky," Aang said, "don't you think he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place?"

Sokka aimed his broken fingers at the airbender. "That's what I've been saying."

Suki and Katara levered Sokka up to his good foot, supporting most of his weight between them. "Do you have somewhere we can take him?" Katara asked and Aang nodded.

"We've got an infirmary."

"Infirmary?" Sokka whined. "That sounds so… boring. And clean."

Aang laughed and led the way while Toph brought up the rear.

"So Aang," Sokka said between hopping, "what are you guys doing on board an airship?"

"It's General Iroh's."

"And who are those archer guys?"

"The Yu Yan. They were working for Ozai, but they're with us now."

"Ozai!" Sokka almost lost his footing and Suki and Katara steadied him, glaring sidelong at the distracted warrior. "Did you stop him? What happened?"

"That's kind of a long story," Aang hedged and pushed open a door, motioning them through into a sterile smelling room.

"But you saved Zuko, right?"

"Um."

"Aang!" Sokka dragged the girls to a stop before they could deposit him on a bed with crisp white sheets. "We've got to help Zuko!"

The unnoticed occupant in the room leveled his uneven stare at the warrior. "Help me what?"

"Help rescue you," Sokka said, matter-of-factly, and then did a double take. "Zuko!"

Zuko swung his legs to the edge of his hospital bed and repositioned his arm in its sling, looking uncomfortable from the sudden attention. "Hi. Everyone."

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, dropping her brother into bed so she could go to the young Fire Lord's side. The half of Zuko's face that wasn't scarred was covered in bruises and scrapes.

"Yeah, buddy. You look _terrible_," Sokka said, and he couldn't have sounded happier.

Zuko glared across at the warrior as Katara checked his forehead for signs of a fever. "Have you seen yourself lately?"

Sokka shrugged and kept grinning as Suki set his weapons aside and removed his cloak and armor to make him more comfortable. "Don't burn the messenger."

Katara bent a glove of water from her pouch and held her hand over Zuko's shoulder. "It's nothing," he tried to tell her, but Katara was already soothing away his pain. Zuko relaxed visibly, with a sigh.

Sokka nodded knowingly at his reaction. "It's good, right?"

"Yeah," Zuko said and slipped his other shoulder out of his tunic, revealing a wrap of bandages around his abdomen. Katara pulled his shirt back and checked his injury.

"Zuko, this looks like a lighting burn," she said, focusing her healing on the tender spot at the base of his spine. "What happened?"

Zuko frowned. "Azula happened." Katara stopped and Sokka's self-satisfied smirk dropped as Suki looked over and even Toph tensed. "But it's not what you think," he continued. "She's… changed. Ozai had the Dai Li brainwash her…"

"That is just so…" Sokka trailed off as a look of pain crossed his face.

"Thanks, Sokka. It means a lot that you can care, even after everything my sister did."

Sokka blinked and looked at the firebender with clouded eyes. "What? No, I mean, sure. Azula. Right." He winced and grabbed the top of his leg with one hand and his gut with the other. "Oh man."

Suki grabbed a bucket. "Katara?" she said and a second later her boyfriend emptied the considerable contents of his stomach into the pail.

Aang jumped back and Toph pushed herself off the wall where she had been leaning. "Okay, that's our cue to exit." She snagged the back of Aang's robe and dragged the Avatar from the room. "C'mon Baldy, it's crowded enough in here."

Sokka burped and grabbed the bucket before sending another round splashing into it. Suki rubbed his back. "Just let it all out." He heaved a third time, but his stomach was empty. A long trail of sticky saliva hung from his lower lip and he growled and spit until it was gone. He pushed the bucket to Suki and flopped back on the bed, covering his eyes with a forearm.

Katara undid the wrapping and the buckles and straps on Sokka's brace. She peeled it away from his bandaged leg and gasped. "Sokka!"

"I know," he croaked.

"You should have said something!" Katara covered both hands in healing water and went to work. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this kind of swelling is? You could have lost circulation from that stupid brace!" Sokka could only nod and Katara turned to the other girl who stood by, ready to do anything. "Suki, I need a wet towel."

The Kyoshi Warrior turned around and Zuko pointed her to the supply cabinet. She dipped a cloth into a wash basin and returned to the waterbender.

"Cover his leg," she said and after Suki did, Katara took a breath and leaned over, blowing on the wet cloth. Ice crystals formed at the edges and the towel stiffened as it froze, perfectly wrapping the swollen limb. She grabbed a few extra pillows and Suki carefully lifted Sokka's leg so they could prop it up.

With the same efficiency, Katara scooped up the tangle of leather and metal, went to the windows, opened one, and tossed Sokka's brace through. His jaw dropped and Suki watched the thoughts flicker across his face, all to be dismissed as he realized Katara had him completely beat.

And she was furious.

"What were you thinking?" Sokka clamped his mouth shut and watched his sister pace dramatically back and forth at the foot of his bed. "Oh wait, I suppose you _weren't_ thinking. Is common sense too common for you? Is that your problem with it?"

"Katara," Suki interceded and Sokka winced in anticipation, knowing it was a bad idea to interrupt one of his sister's rants.

"I get it, Suki," Katara said, holding up her hand to silence the female warrior. "I know you've been trying to keep his spirits up, let him think he's helping. But he's not helping anybody, least of all himself! Right now, the only thing he needs to worry about is recuperating." She rounded on her brother. "You're going to stay in that bed until I say otherwise! You got that, mister?"

She grabbed Suki's wrist and led her to the door, turning back once more. "Rest!" And then she faced Zuko, who flinched at the smoldering rage in the waterbender's eyes. "Same to you! Why are men so fragile, anyway? Huh?"

She shut the door with more force than was strictly necessary and the two battered young men glanced at each other.

Zuko coughed into his hand. "That was…"

"Awkward," Sokka finished with a grimace and settled back into his pillow for the long haul. "My little sister just grounded me."

"Well, hey," Zuko said, trying to sound reassuring. "Just be happy you have a sister who puts you together and not one that's trying to take you apart piece by piece with lightning."

Sokka thought about it for a minute. "Y'know, you're getting better at cheering people up." Zuko beamed and Sokka smiled back, innocently. "Is now a bad time to mention I really need to pee?"

* * *

"Katara?" Aang pushed open the door to the sleeping quarters and searched the shadows for the waterbender. Someone sniffed and sat up on one of the beds.

"Aang, what's up?" Katara did a good job covering it, but Aang could tell she'd been crying. He came into the room and sat down beside her, unsure what to say or do. Mastering four elements was so much easier than mastering the art of being in a relationship.

He wasn't even sure if they were still _in_ a relationship. After their last parting, anything was possible, though she had seemed happy to see him.

"Katara, I-" Before he could finish, a quiet sob slipped from the young woman. Acting on pure instinct, Aang drew her into a hug and did his best to project his earthy side, all strength and comfort and safety. If she needed a rock, he could be that for her.

She cried into his shoulder and he held her, murmuring comforting nothings as he rubbed her back. It felt good to hold her, even if she was leaving wet spots on his robe with her tears.

"I was so scared," she said between silent sobs. "He could have… If I'd been too late… And what if you… or Zuko… And I can't be everywhere… I can't…"

It was something Aang had noticed about the people of the Water Tribe, and the siblings in particular. Emotions were their greatest strength and their greatest weakness. They just seemed to feel everything, the highs and the lows, to the extremes. If there was enough need, they could bottle their emotions and push through any kind of adversity. But that kind of pressure has a way of building up, and eventually it needs to find release.

"Everything's okay, Katara. You saved Sokka and the rest of us are fine. You don't need to worry."

She sat back, wiping her tears, and Aang's eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to see the embarrassment she felt for her display. She tried to smile as she brushed her hair loopies away from her face. "I'm just tired, really," she said, attempting to justify her outpouring. "I probably look like a mess."

"Not to me."

"I suppose I look like a silly, overemotional girl, then?"

He silenced her complaints with a kiss and when they finally drew back, he met her gaze and was happy to see softer emotions dancing in her eyes. "You look amazing, Katara. You always do."

* * *

Toph brushed her hand through Appa's fur and the big, fluffy sky bison grunted affably. They'd made a makeshift pen for him in the bomb bay of Iroh's airship, and even though Appa wasn't a fan of enclosed spaces, he was happy enough to get a break from flying. Hawky had made a nest for himself up in the rafters and hadn't come down since. Toph couldn't blame him. She hadn't flown under her own power all day, and she was still exhausted.

Momo dug through a pile of fruits and vegetables, occasionally tossing the biggest and juiciest pieces to his oversized and worn out friend.

"Life's pretty simple for you guys, isn't it?" Toph mused and Momo responded with a sharp, argumentative chitter. Toph had always been a little skeptical about how much their animal companions actually understood, but she couldn't deny that it sounded like Momo had something he wanted to say. "Well, it seems pretty simple from where I'm standing."

Momo hopped on top of her head and started lecturing her about all the ins and outs of his life while Appa rumbled in amusement and rolled onto his back.

"I thought I might find you down here." Toph hadn't noticed her old friend standing at the railing above her. Metal wasn't the easiest thing to see through and it didn't help that she'd been distracted, thinking. "Everyone else is resting. Shouldn't you be, as well?"

Toph sighed and started up the ladder.

"Something on your mind?" Iroh asked and Toph greeted him with a hug that the old man happily returned. "I was just on my way to check up on our young warrior friend and my nephew. Would you care to join me?"

Katara had all but frozen the door shut in her attempt to keep people from bugging her brother, but there was no way she could object to Iroh making a visit. Toph grinned. "Sure, why not."

They walked to the infirmary in comfortable silence and Iroh tapped the door twice with his knuckle. "May we enter?"

"Of course, Uncle."

Katara was nowhere to be seen and they stepped inside, closing the door behind them. "I just thought you two could use a cup of relaxing herbal tea before bedtime." Iroh didn't wait for approval before he set about, gathering tea supplies and lighting the infirmary's small stove.

A steady heartbeat and soft snoring was the only response from Sokka, but that didn't stop Toph from pulling up a chair and sitting at his bedside.

"I don't know how he does it," Zuko said. "He's got to be in pain, but he can still sleep like a baby."

"His body's working overtime trying to heal," Toph said, her voice half-way to a whisper. "He was fading fast when Katara caught up to us…"

Zuko let the weight of her words sink in. "That explains why she's being so protective."

Toph pulled out of her thoughts and managed to grin at the firebender. "She may not show it, but I could tell she was really worried when she first saw you, too."

"Yeah," Zuko said, scratching the back of his neck. "I kind of got that impression. But I'm fine, really. It's just a certain uncle of mine who won't let me get out of bed."

Iroh whistled to himself as he set the water to boil and Toph and Zuko both smiled. The old man grabbed a roll of fresh bandages, some surgical shears and two contoured strips of wood before joining Toph at Sokka's bedside.

He hummed as he snipped at the cloth wrapping Sokka's chest, shoulder, and right arm, where the dragon viper had done its damage. "He needs to let his wounds breathe, a little," he explained. The old general made a thoughtful noise when he pulled away the bandages, but whatever he was thinking, he kept to himself.

Even with her earthbending sight, Toph had no idea how bad Sokka really looked, as far as bruising and scarring went. And while it made no difference to her, she knew it would make a difference to him, and that, in turn, increased her curiosity to the point that she almost asked Iroh to tell her what he saw.

But the moment passed and Iroh handed her the roll of bandages. "Do you mind assisting me?" She slid off her chair and Iroh started cutting through the thicker bandages wrapping Sokka's broken leg.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Toph kept her voice low but insistent. "I mean, the bones have barely started to knit together."

"I trust you to keep him steady. These bandages really need to be changed and I have some new splints that should be much more comfortable to him."

Toph set the fresh roll down and repositioned herself so she could keep one hand on Sokka's knee and the other on the bottom of his foot. With his pulse vibrating under her fingertips and all her concentration focused, she could see the broken bones as clearly as she'd ever 'seen' anything.

And Toph didn't like what she saw. Sokka had snapped both bones of his shin in two, and though Suki had managed to set them back together, their hold seemed precarious, at best. Toph would never admit it, but Katara had probably been right to throw Sokka's brace out the window. One wrong move and he would have been in a whole new world of hurt.

Iroh carefully slid the old bandages out from under Sokka's leg and then turned his quiet scrutiny to the injury. He gently laid his hands on the swollen limb and Toph couldn't help but feel nervous and protective.

"Don't worry," Iroh whispered. "I picked up many skills during my time in the military, and not all of them were bad." Toph tried to relax as Iroh inspected the break with careful hands and wiped away sweat and grime with a clean, damp cloth. "Those Kyoshi Warriors truly know their business," Iroh said. "She did a marvelous job setting our brave friend on the path to recovery and his talented sister has greatly sped up his journey."

"So he's going to be alright?" Toph asked, feeling a weight she hadn't noticed lift from her chest.

"He's young and strong. If he takes it easy, there's no reason he won't make a full recovery." Toph realized she was grinning from ear to ear and Iroh chuckled. Together, they lifted and wrapped Sokka's leg, adding the new splints for support.

When they finished, the teakettle whistled, and Iroh went to pour their tea.

"Can I havsum?"

As near as Toph could tell and judging by the slurring thickness to his voice, Sokka was still dead asleep, but it didn't surprise her that some part of his brain was on the prowl for anything consumable.

"Sure thing, Snoozles." She gave his hand an indulgent pat. "Just don't spill."

Iroh brought over their cups and Sokka, still breathing slow and steady with the same measured pulse of someone in dreamland, propped himself up on his elbow and accepted the tea. Toph was ready to help, but he downed the cup in one gulp and handed it back, licking his lips.

"Tha's good." And without further ado, he settled back into his pillow and started snoring.

"Always a pleasure to serve an appreciative customer," Iroh said, amused. He handed Toph her cup. "Don't worry, I made sure his was just the right temperature."

The three of them drank their tea and Zuko was nodding off within minutes. Iroh helped him settle in to bed and cleaned the tea things. When he was finished, he turned to Toph. "Ready to go?"

Toph shook her head. "I think I'll just stay in here tonight. In case the guys need anything."

She could hear Iroh smile. "Good night, Toph."

* * *

Aang woke up, feeling like a champion - a stiff and vaguely uncomfortable champion, but a champion nonetheless. He was careful not to move and disturb the sleeping form in his arms, even though he had gone numb from the pressure of her warm body. Under normal circumstances, he would have never been so bold, but somehow it had been totally natural to hold Katara until they both fell asleep.

She hadn't sent him away, and even Aang knew he was making some serious progress in the relationship front.

"What are you smiling about?" Katara asked, and he realized she was watching him through half-lidded eyes.

"I was just thinking about what a great day this is going to be, with everybody back together again," he lied, his words sounding smooth in his own ears.

Katara shifted and he let her go, reluctantly. "That reminds me, I need to check up on that idiot brother of mine."

Aang didn't let his frown of disappointment show. If there was some protocol for waking up with your girlfriend, he had no idea what it was, and all he could think to do was place a quick kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at him, but it was the same sort of friendly smile she gave everyone. "It might be a good idea to gather everyone for a meeting."

This time Aang couldn't keep himself from frowning. "You mean a war meeting."

"We all need to be on the same page. You and Zuko still haven't told us everything. And then maybe we can work things out together." She rubbed his shoulder and then got out of bed. "Come meet us in the infirmary when you're ready."

Aang smiled and nodded and watched Katara go. The other bed in the room was empty, and Aang wondered briefly where Toph had ended up for the night.

His first stop was to make sure Appa and Momo and Hawky were fed and watered, and then, with Momo on his shoulder, he headed for the bridge, greeting Kyoshi Warriors and Yu Yan alike as he went. After their defeat, the Yu Yan archers had become rather cooperative prisoners. They'd been used as a distraction and tossed aside, and none of the elite archers had felt any particular loyalty to Ozai, from the start. When Iroh offered them the chance to fight for a more worthy cause, the group had unanimously defected.

Aang wasn't sure, but he thought the flirtatious advances of the Kyoshi Warriors might have had something to do with the decision.

A mechanical sounding voice echoed from a speaker as Aang stepped onto the bridge, but all he caught was something about fire and smoke. It was still amazing to Aang to see the kinds of technology the Fire Nation had come up with during his hundred year nap. He had no idea how it all worked, but the dark haired girl at the communication panel grabbed the strange speaking tube with the same cool confidence she always showed.

"Shut down the second engine and increase the third to seventy five percent capacity, for now. We'll send someone down as soon as we can."

The tinny voice gave an affirmative and went silent. Mai turned to face Aang, her expression bordering on dark, but Aang knew her just well enough to know it wasn't aimed at him. Probably.

"We've got more trouble in the engine room."

Aang scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. Too bad none of us know anything about machines."

"I thought Sokka helped design the war balloons? Isn't that what he was always bragging about?"

Aang blinked. "Yeah, I guess. But really he was just playing with a toy balloon and a candle."

"Good enough for me," Mai said, and gathered up a few rolls of blueprints. "If he can make sense of this, that's one load off my shoulders."

"Do you know where Iroh and Ty Lee are? And have you seen Suki or Toph?"

Mai's expression soured. "I expect they're all in the same place. The place I have more right to be than the rest of them, and yet I'm stuck up here on the bridge maintaining order."

Aang forced a grin. "Well, I'm supposed to get us all together for a meeting anyway."

"Great," Mai said flatly. "Captain Zou, you have the bridge."

The silent Yu Yan captain nodded and saluted, fist under palm, as she walked past. Aang hurried in Mai's wake and caught up with her long strides.

"That guy still kind of creeps me out," he admitted, but Mai only gave him a sidelong glance and kept walking.

It sounded like there was a party going on in the infirmary. Laughter and the smell of delicious, sweet food drifted into the hallway. Momo perked up, on his shoulder, and Aang suddenly understood why Mai was in such a hurry.

They stepped inside and the general atmosphere of happiness and camaraderie permeated the air, spreading an instant smile across Aang's face.

Iroh was finishing up a story that had everyone in stitches. "So then I said, 'But miss, don't you want your dress back?' and she told me, if you can believe it, 'Keep it! It looks better on you!'"

Zuko and Sokka exploded with laughter while the girls rocked back and forth, hugging themselves, and even Katara, who seemed to be trying to maintain a bit of composure, had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Ow, my ribs!" Sokka said, still laughing, and that made Zuko laugh even harder, which made Sokka laugh until he had to squeeze his chest. "Ow, hah, ow, ha ha, ow…"

"General Iroh, your stories are the best!" Ty Lee was in fine form, smiling brightly before spinning around to the tiny stove. Whatever she was cooking smelled wonderful, and Aang's mouth watered.

Sokka had his laughter under control and he waved at Aang as the young Avatar sat down at the foot of his bed, careful to avoid the warrior's elevated leg. "We're having a Fire Nation specialty for breakfast! Hot cakes!"

"And sweet cream!" Ty Lee added, cheerfully.

"I didn't know you could cook, Ty Lee," Aang said and Sokka scoffed.

"All women know how to cook, Aang. That's just part of the natural order of things."

"I can't cook," Mai deadpanned and Toph leaned back in her chair.

"Me either."

"Well," Sokka said, undeterred, "all women who aren't capable of defeating small armies on their own can cook."

Suki crossed her arms. "So you're saying you don't think I can defeat a small army by myself?"

"Or he's saying you can't cook," Katara pointed out, and the two young women gave Sokka their best intimidating stares until he withered under the assault.

"Well, I can do both!" Ty Lee said and skipped over to give Sokka the first plate of hot cakes, stacked high, with a dollop of sweet cream on top. "Dig in, you poor wounded warrior, you."

Mai rolled her eyes and dumped the pile of blueprints into Sokka's lap. "And when you're finished, figure out how to fix our airship."

Sokka choked on his first mouthful and looked from the blueprints to Mai. "You're joking."

"If I was joking, you'd know." Not a hint of expression crossed her face to give her away, one way or another.

"Mai, as you can see, I'm stuck in bed with a bum leg and your bum boyfriend for company." Zuko interjected with an indignant, "Hey!" but Sokka sailed right past. "So how exactly am I supposed to repair anything?"

Mai sighed, bored. "I don't know and frankly, I don't care. You're the closest thing to an engineer we've got on this stupid ship."

It didn't really sound like a compliment, coming from Mai, but Sokka puffed up anyway. Suki rubbed her forehead. "Oh, here we go."

"Yeah, Sokka," Ty Lee added, joining the conversation from her place at the stove. "You're like the smartest person on the whole airship. I'm sure you can come up with something brilliant."

Katara and Suki both shot Ty Lee dirty looks, but the acrobat was either oblivious or a very good actor. She smiled and flipped her hot cakes into the air, catching them in the pan.

"Well, you ladies _do_ have a point." Sokka rubbed his goatee, preening. "I _am_ pretty much a mechanical genius." He took another bite of his food and seemed to realize just how delicious it was, abandoning the conversation in favor of digging in with enthusiasm and making appreciative noises as he ate. "Mm-mmm! You know what would go great with these amazing hot cakes?"

"What's that?" Ty Lee asked, all ears and smiles.

"A big glass of milk."

The acrobat grabbed an empty bucket that Aang hoped hadn't been used by Sokka the night before. "The milk's gone, but I think I know just where to get some more." She pranced to the door and was halfway down the hall when Aang realized where she was heading.

He jumped off Sokka's bed with a yelp and stuck his head out the door. "Appa's a boy!"

"Ohhh," Ty Lee came back, giggling. "Oops." She turned to the warrior, totally apologetic, though Aang felt like he and Appa deserved the apology. "I'm sorry, Sokka. I could fresh squeeze you some orange juice, if you want?"

"That'd be great," he said, grinning his most annoyingly charming smile and Suki slapped him upside the back of his head to make it go away.

"He's fine with water," she said, and glared to silence his objections. "Ty Lee, you really don't have to pamper him like this. He's just taking advantage of your," she searched for a diplomatic word, "kindness."

"I don't mind at all," the other Kyoshi Warrior replied and gave Sokka a wink before dancing back to the stove to finish cooking breakfast for the rest of them. Suki looked like she had a lot more to say, but a big plate of hot cakes changed her mind.

After everyone ate their meals and the boys finished their seconds and Sokka finished his thirds, the mood started to shift to seriousness, but no one wanted to be the one to burst the bubble of contentment.

"So, Iroh, I bet you picked out a great name for your airship," Toph said. "If this was Sokka's airship, he'd probably just call it…" She paused and spread her hands theatrically. "Airship."

Everyone snickered at the warrior, except Mai, who just smirked.

"Hey, I've come up with some great names."

"Like Boomerang?" Katara teased.

"Or Hawky?" Suki said, with a giggle.

"Or Sparky Sparky Boom Man?" Aang added, grinning. "Though I actually kinda liked that one."

"Yeah," Toph joked, "it's a great name until you're about to be attacked. Oh no, it's Sparky Sparky BOOM!" She pretended to die from an imaginary blast.

"Ha ha," Sokka said, unamused.

Iroh chuckled at the exchange and poured himself a fresh cup of tea. "Actually, I do have a name in mind. Unfortunately, it would take a lot of paint to make the name really fit."

"Were you going to call it the Pink Pony Goat?" Ty Lee asked, clasping her hands in excitement, and everyone followed Mai's example and gave the acrobat blank looks.

"That is a great name," Iroh said, seriously, "but I was thinking more along the lines of," he lowered his voice mysteriously and lifted his eyebrows, "The White Dragon."

Zuko and Toph were the only ones who caught the significance. "You're naming the ship after tea?" Toph asked flatly, and Zuko shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Not exactly." Iroh sat back, smiling in satisfaction. "They say the White Dragon bush was named after a wise old dragon who lived on a mountain top. Travelers often sought him out for his wisdom and advice."

"What kind of advice could you really get from a dragon?" Sokka asked, his voice layered with skepticism. "Except for how to swallow cow pigs whole?" He considered his own words for a moment. "Hmm, actually…"

"Dragons have all kinds of knowledge, Sokka," Aang corrected with a solemn look at his friend, and it took Sokka a second to stop thinking about meat.

"Oh sure, they know a thing or two about fire, but c'mon."

Iroh beamed. "Well, apparently the White Dragon knew a lot about tea!"

His declaration was met with the same blank looks everyone had given Ty Lee and then realizing they'd all done the same thing, everyone broke into laughter.

The small talk continued as Iroh sipped his tea and Momo curled up next to Sokka for a nap, and Aang decided it was his job, as the Avatar, to get down to business.

"So," he began, and all eyes turned to him expectantly. He still found it surprising that people were so willing to listen to him. "Ozai's back."

It wasn't news, but the declaration sobered the small gathering of world famous heroes. Something seemed to change in each of them. He saw fearsome warriors and powerful benders where moments ago he saw friends and loved ones, but the one thing that didn't change was their loyalty and devotion to each other, and him.

"While he was in prison," Aang continued, "Ozai was plotting and gathering allies. Some of them we've fought before."

"Long Feng and the Dai Li ran us out of Ba Sing Se," Toph said with a nod to Iroh and then she folded her hands in her lap, looking uneasy. "And I might have sort of unintentionally taught one of them how to metalbend…"

Everyone cringed and Sokka reached over and gave Toph's shoulder a consoling pat. "We've dealt with the Dai Li before," he said. "Who cares if they can metalbend? It'll just be a cheap imitation to the real thing."

Toph thanked him with a strained smile.

"Long Feng teaming up with Ozai is bad news," Katara said and Aang glanced at Zuko.

"It gets worse."

Zuko cleared his throat and looked from Katara to Sokka. "There was a Northern Water Tribe noble as well."

"What?" Sokka sat up so fast, half his pile of pillows fell on the floor and Momo screeched and hopped on Aang's head to get away from the agitated warrior. "Who? That's not possible! Everyone's loyal to Chief Arnook. I _know _those guys!"

Zuko might as well have suggested that the entire Southern Water Tribe had turned against them. Even Katara was glaring at him and he hesitated to continue. "His name was Hahn."

Katara's eyebrows shot up her forehead and she turned to her brother with a look of shock. Aang was the only other person who had an inkling of how much Sokka hated the pompous Water Tribe noble, and he watched the emotions on the wounded warrior's face draw back like the ocean before a tidal wave.

Everyone fell silent, sensing the dangerous shift in Sokka, but instead of exploding he slipped back onto his remaining pillows with his jaw clenched, staring up at the ceiling. Suki questioned Katara with a look, but the waterbender shook her head and Aang suspected the two of them would have a conversation later, in private.

Zuko eyed his friend sympathetically. He didn't need details to understand exactly what Sokka was feeling.

"There's more I have to tell you," Zuko said, and while he was talking to them all, Aang could tell he was aiming his words at Sokka. The warrior turned his head, though he barely seemed to be listening. "My fa… Ozai was heading south. Into Southern Water Tribe waters."

"What?" Katara blurted, but her brother was all action. He swung his good leg over the side of his bed and lifted his broken leg with both hands to bring it around. He was up and balanced on his foot before the rest of them even realized what he was doing.

"Katara," he said, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. She slid under his arm for support and the two moved for the door with matching looks of cool determination.

"Wait!" Aang said, blocking the exit.

"Aang, this ship is barely crawling," Sokka said, sounding surprisingly rational. "We're never going to make it down there soon enough to warn our dad unless we take Appa. Now."

"You can't go," Suki said, joining Aang. "Katara, you're the one who said Sokka shouldn't be out of bed. Do you want all your healing to go to waste?"

"We don't even know what Ozai is after down there," Zuko added. "Or where to look for him."

"If you leave," Mai said, "the rest of us are going to be stuck on this broken airship with no one to fix it."

"You'll need our help down there," Ty Lee said, pleading. "We can't all fit on Appa."

"Guys, guys!" Toph stood up, grinning like she'd just had the best idea ever. "We just have to send Hawky on ahead!" The others stopped and looked at the tiny earthbender, and even Sokka couldn't argue with her logic, though he looked like he wanted to.

"I'll go get some parchment for a letter," Ty Lee said and hurried from the room. Suki slid Sokka's other arm over her shoulder and guided the siblings back to his bed. He grimaced in pain as the girls piled his pillows and helped him lie back down, and Aang wasn't sure if it was more emotional or physical.

"I think that's enough excitement for now," Iroh said, breaking his silence. "Perhaps we should continue this meeting later?" Katara gave Iroh a grateful smile and the retired general herded everyone, reluctantly, from the room.

* * *

"Looks like you could use a healing session," Katara said to Sokka after the others had left.

Everyone but Zuko, who felt uncomfortable sitting in on a brother-sister moment and would have gladly left if his uncle had allowed it. He sat on his bed and couldn't help but watch as Katara covered her hands in glowing water and directed her healing energies to Sokka's injuries.

"Tell me where it hurts," she said, and he grunted when her hands passed over his chest. Katara focused her powers. "Wow, Sokka. That's a tangled mess of energy."

He swallowed. "Is that bad?"

"Waterbending healing works by directing chi through the body, but right now you're all wound up. I'm trying to redirect it, but your emotions just keep swirling your chi back up into a knot."

He sighed and Katara tucked her water away and squeezed his hand instead.

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so sorry." Two sets of blue eyes turned to him like they'd forgotten he was there. "This is all my fault."

"No, Zuko." Katara shook her head and gave him a sad smile free of any hint of blame. "You're not responsible for anything that Ozai does. A man can only be responsible for his own actions."

"I should have stopped him," Zuko said, clenching his fists.

"He's your father," Sokka said, his voice tight. "You're crazy if you think any of us would expect you to bring your own father down, even if he is a monster."

"It wasn't for lack of trying." Zuko gave them a grim smile that accentuated his fresh bruises.

"We know, Zuko," Katara said.

Zuko looked into his lap and let his hands fall open. "There's something I haven't told the others. About Ozai." The two siblings watched him intently and Zuko met their matching blue gazes. "Katara, you were there when Azula snapped." The young woman frowned at the memory. "I think, maybe, the same thing happened to my… to Ozai. He was always so calm and collected before, but losing his bending and his throne… it broke something inside him."

Sokka ran his hand back over his wolf tail. "So, to top everything off, your evil, maniacal, ruthless father is now… insane."

"Pretty much." Zuko shrugged his good shoulder and grimaced. "It seems to run in the family."

"Alright, that's it." Sokka sat up and gathered the airship blueprints. "Katara, I need to get down to the engine room and fix this ship. And then we're going to hunt Ozai down and put an end to this."

For once, Katara had no objections.

* * *

Azula was only dimly aware of the events going on around her. Sometimes she was fed, sometimes she was bathed, though less and less regularly these days. Sometimes she slept.

And sometimes, if she was really lucky, she got to kill.

Energy crackled through her, now. Constantly. Waiting at a moment's notice to be unleashed. Her fingers itched to release the power, to watch a person writhe at her touch, to watch a meaningless life extinguish at her hands.

He brought them to her. Unworthy slaves. Insects.

"Please, my lord!" Another wretch groveled before his master. "We don't know where it went!"

Silence pressed in around her. Silence and displeasure so strong she could taste it, feel it in the very marrow of her bones. She tingled with anticipation.

Finally, he spoke. Slowly, carefully, his emotionless words thrumming in her ears. "How can you lose something that big?"

"We… we're not sure. It just, it just seemed to vanish, my lord."

The darkness danced and sang around the Phoenix King, and Azula knew it was her time. Chains rattled as she stood, and he met her hungry gaze with amber eyes lost in shadow.

"Azula, I have a gift for you."

"No, my lord! Please!" The offering scrambled to his feet but two skull masked guards grabbed the man by his arms and pulled him toward her. She strained against her bindings, desperate and waiting.

He would say it. He would say it because he meant it and she would show him she was worthy. She would do anything for him. He only had to speak the words.

"Your father loves you, Azula."

The man's screech of terror ended as pure, unadulterated power ripped from her fingertips. Whether he lived or died was inconsequential. Her father loved her, and that was all that mattered.

"Does he? Does he really?"

Azula twitched and turned, chains restricting her sudden movement. There, just out of the corner of her eye, light, a reflection in gleaming metal. And movement. Azula snarled, her words lost to madness.

"If he loves you, why does he keep you in chains?"

There had to be a reason, but Azula couldn't think clearly. Hadn't been able to for so long. So very long.

"He's never loved you like I do, Azula."

Azula stretched out her hand, crackling with electricity, toward the woman reflected in polished steel. Memory? Ghost? A mere product of insanity?

Her mother smiled sadly. "I hope you'll understand that, one day."

* * *

**A/N2: **Thanks for all the favs, but don't forget to **review**! Reviews help let other people know a story is worth reading. I don't need a two page critique or gushing praise, but if you like what you just read, how about letting me know? If you don't know what to say, you can always list your favorite parts of a chapter or just say, "I really liked your story!" Reviews keep me motivated to write, so go ahead and review those other chapters if you've got the time!

Thanks! :D


End file.
